Cinco partos y algun funeral Revisado
by unma
Summary: Nuestros heroes padres primerisos? Lo que la magia puede lograr... el gran momento, ha llegado.
1. Aniversario

Este fic es una continuación de Un hechizo para Akane y Cerrando el círculo, además es el último de este Ranmaverso

Explicaciones por esta nueva version. Ante todo, quiero agradecer a quiene habian leido el viejo Cinco Partos y un Funeral, el tercer fic que publique, y creo que el unico casi completamente comico. El motivo de esta version revisada, es que fue escrito en una mala epoca para mi, cuando volvia cansado del trabajo, y pensaba que si o si debia dejar un capitulo minimo por semana como maximo. Entonces se encontraban con constantes fallas gramaticales y de ortografia, pocos sinonimos y una repeticion constante de palabras que mi cansancio a la hora de escribir y publicar no me dejaban notar.

Planeo al menos corregir la ortografia y gramatica, tratar de hacer un poco mas amena la lectura de esta burrada ;).

Y quien dice, tal vez agregar algo de lo que quedo fuera. Que quedo algo fuera? Si, asi es, me costo mucho escribir una comedia, mantener el ritmo de chistes, lo encontre mucho mas dificil que escribir Vampira o La dama de blanco (ya le llegara el tiempo de las correcciones) e incluso, llegue a odiar Cinco Partos... asi que al menos un par de capitulos quedaron fuera.

Pero es mucho mas facil editar lo propio, y tal vez la historia quede esta vez completa...

Hugo el Unma

_**Aniversario**_

El 16 de julio, Ranma y Akane celebraban su segundo aniversario, así como Ukyo y Ryoga junto con Nabiki y Kuno el primero, Kasumi y Tofu decidieron acompañar la celebración con un aniversario de seis meses, pero la sorpresa llego un par de días antes, en una conversación entre Ukyo y Akane.

_-ellos también?_ –pregunto una sorprendida Akane, ella y la cocinera castaña parecían excitadas

_-así es, se están llevando bien, así que decidieron este año celebrarlo-_

_-que es llevarse bien, la ultima vez que los vi volaban platos, tasas y no se cuantas cosas mas-_

_-bueno, digamos que por ahora se soportan, o al menos Shampoo soporta a Mousse-_

Akane callo un momento, recordando las cosas que pasaron hacia ya poco mas de dos años cerca de la aldea amazona, desde allí ella no volvió a tener problemas "zorrunos", Shampoo y Mousse tuvieron mucho que ver en eso…

_-a veces siento lastima por el, sigue enamorado de ella, si Shampoo no hubiera echo esa promesa, al menos seguirían peleándose pero sin estar casados-_

_-sea como sea, incluso quieren que festejemos nuestras fiestas en el_ _Nekohanten , junto a la de ellos-_

Nuevo silencio de Akane, aunque estos tiempos la amistad entre todos había aumentado… bueno, Shampoo era… Shampoo

_-no será algún plan estupido?-_

_-ja ja ja, no lo creo, además, vamos a estar todos, que podría planear?_

_

* * *

_

En la noche de la fiesta, todo parecía normal, todas las parejas departían como siempre, no faltaba nadie, Ranma-Akane; Ryoga-Ukyo; Kuno-Nabiki, Tofu-Kasumi, incluso Nodoka y Genma habían decidido darse un minuto de paz y disfrutar esa noche especial, por allí se veía a un melancólico Soun, tal vez llorando en secreto la falta de la compañera de su vida, pero parecía disfrutar la fiesta también, mientras que Shampoo y Mousse… si, parecían llevarse bastante mejor que de costumbre, por lo menos se llamaban por sus nombres, no por sus apodos de cegato inútil o bruja incomprensible, incluso Cologne parecía disfrutar el festejo, de hecho la atmósfera de paz era relajante, la tranquilidad reinaba, una suave brisa soplaba, ni una nube empañaba el cielo, la comida era excita , el ponche dulce era alabado…, demasiadas cosas buenas, Cologne empezó a preocuparse.

Mientras los hombres hablaban de sus peleas, técnicas, tanto de combate como de besar, las chicas se habían reunido formando el AQUELARRE, como lo llamaban sus esposos, en ella se discutía de todo, desde la moda, los perfumes, los precios, la cocina (Akane prefería callarse), y los planes futuros.

Sin embargo, a mitad de fiesta extraño ver a Kasumi y a Tofu retirarse un poco y hablar en una especie de secreto con la bicentenaria matriarca.

_-como que el bebe no viene, acaso no están apurando la cosa un poco-_ Cologne miraba a unos sonrojados Tofu y Kasumi

_-bueno, es que nosotros no queremos esperar, somos los mayores, solamente eso-_ el normalmente calmo doctor sudaba como en baño turco.

_-bueno, solo deben insistir-_ Cologne hizo un guiño pícaro

_-dios mío, insistimos, creanos, pero parece que no funciona-_ Kasumi brillaba de vergüenza

_-no será que tienen problemas?-_

_-no, he hecho estudios, y ninguno tiene problemas, ya que la ciencia no sirve, pensamos que tal vez la magia pueda…-_ Tofu tartamudeaba mientras hablaba, Cologne puso gesto pensativo

_-ahora que lo dicen, conozco una antigua formula, es un te de hierbas, es una antigua receta, muy deliciosa, se lo daban a las parejas con sus problemas, es extremadamente potente, ya que provoca una concepción casi inmediata, sin importar en que fecha del periodo se encuentre la mujer, además es un poderoso afrodisíaco, no importara que tan peleado estuvieran, una vez que una pareja lo tomara, bueno, no dormirían esa noche…– _Cologne volvió a guiñar un ojo- _si quieren les puedo preparar un poco ahora mismo-_

_-si no le es molestia-_ Kasumi sonrió de esa manera encantadora que ella solo podía, mientras Tofu tomo las manos de la anciana.

_-se lo agradeceríamos-_

_-no hace falta, jóvenes, ja ja-_

Cologne se adentro en la cocina, registro su viejo libro de recetas amazonas, para luego buscar los ingredientes, primero pensó en hacer una pequeña cantidad para entregárselo a Kasumi, pero también podría venderlo, así que lleno una olla, puso las hiervas a hervir y volvió a la fiesta, mas tarde regreso para apagar el fuego y colocar la olla sobre una mesada, para que enfriara, conseguiría algunas botellas y vendería el afrodisíaco a 200 yenes, seria un gran negocio. Tomo una que tenia en la repisa, la lleno con la mixtura, y se la llevo a los desesperados por ser padres

_-sírvanse ambos un vaso pequeño cada uno, es muy potente, con esto no dejaran de transpirar por toda la noche, tus próximos test. Te confirmaran lo que desean-_

_-gracias abuela, como se lo agradecemos?-_ Kasumi tomo la pequeña botella y lo guardo en un bolsillo de su abrigo, la matriarca se acerco a ambos, obligándolos a agacharse junto a ella, que les susurro.

_-si funciona, tan solo con un poco de publicidad-_ ambos se quedaron mirando, Cologne se rió- _es una broma, nada mas, disfruten de la fiesta-_

Afuera la fiesta continuaba, Shampoo, viendo que el ponche estaba bajando en la fuente, se dirigió a su vez a la cocina, tomo una olla, y rápidamente preparo la receta de ponche amazona helado, luego la dejo sobre la mesada, junto a otra olla con lo que parecía ser mas ponche, pero este seria ponche caliente, seguro la bisabuela también noto que faltaba… bueno ahora había ponche de sobra.

El festejo continuo, la comida empezo a escasear, y el ponche… se termino definitivamente. La joven esposa amazona se dirigió a su esposo.

_-Mousse, ve y busca mas ponche, yo preparar más y dejar sobre la mesada-_

_-ya, ya, en un segundo vuelvo– _si las cosas parecen escritas, estas tenían una caligrafía perfecta. Mousse se encontró con dos ollas sobre la mesada, como Shampoo seguía pensado que Cologne había preparado ponche, no se molesto en señalar que olla tomar, el cegato luchador mira ambas, olfateo una, ponche, olfateo la otra…

_-brrr, que potencia, que le habrán echado, coñac?- _obviamente Mousse tomo esta ultima, la vació en la ponchera, y volvió a la fiesta. En el mismo momento que Cologne fue a revisar algo en su cuarto…

_-OH, vaya, ponche caliente-_ Kuno amaba el ponche caliente, se sirvió un poco, lo tomo -_delicioso, lo mejor que he probado en mi vida-_ semejante halago hizo que el resto se abalanzara sobre la ponchera, esposos sirvieron a sus esposas, y ellos a si mismo, brindaron con entusiasmo, festejando los respectivos aniversarios, solo Nodoka, que odiaba el ponche no lo probo, y Soun que había desaparecido hacia rato de la fiesta., pero al resto les gusto y se sirvieron mas, mientras seguían bromeando y riendo, por cuatro punto tres segundos…

De repente un silencio ensordecedor atronó en el restaurante, todos se miraban, y miraban a sus respectivas parejas.

Una sonría forzada por aquí

Una tos falsa por allí.

_-el ponche esta bueno, ejem-_ Akane se sintió repentinamente acalorada, al igual que Kasumi, Ukyo, Nabiki y Shampoo, los hombres se sintieron increíblemente seductores, y como mandan los buenos modales procedieron a servir mas ponche a sus esposas, y ya que estábamos un poco mas para ellos mismo, todos lo bebieron de un trago, el ruido del viento tapaba cualquier otro. Cada uno sentía el latir de su propio corazón en estereo.

* * *

Cologne que volvía a su habitación, no encontró ni a las sombras de nadie en la fiesta, todo vació, tan solo varios vasos tirados, allá podía verse a Kuno conduciendo a toda velocidad su deportivo, a su lado Nabiki, Ranma y Akane salían también en su pequeño utilitario como alma que lleva el diablo, Tofu tocaba la bocina de su camioneta como un endemoniado, mientras también conducía como enloquecido junto a Kasumi, por allá iba Ryoga, saltando de techo en techo con Ukyo abrasado a el, de Genma y Nodoka no había rastro, Cologne se rascaba la cabeza, se preguntaba que diablos habría pasado, subió a preguntarle a Shampoo, pero no había nadie en su cuarto, miro al de enfrente, tenia un cartel de NO MOLESTAR, desde dentro se escuchaban unas risas apagadas.

_-QUE? Mmm, no… no creo que ellos…-_ la anciana golpeo la puerta, no recibió respuesta, golpeo de nuevo, al fin se oyeron mas ruidos, la puerta se abrió un poco y la joven amazona dejo ver su rostro y un… desnudo hombro.

_-bisabuela no sabe leer? dice no molestar- _la puerta se cerro violentamente, la matriarca se quedo petrificada, que ella supiera, aunque estuvieran casados, Shampoo jamás consintió siquiera que durmieran en el mismo cuarto. Ahora esto? volvió a golpear la puerta.

_-VIEJA MOMIA, NO SABES LEER, DICE NO MOLESTAR –_ si, era Mousse, y parecía muy enojado, a Cologne se le salía el corazón, por que razón este cambio?

_-uh, ponche, que lindo-_ La anciana cerro los ojos y se golpeo la frente, solo esto le faltaba, que Happy llegara, y con horas de retraso. A pesar de todo, Cologne seguía preguntándose que diablos le pasó a su nieta, cuando algo la conmovió más aun.

_-Cologne, que linda, te vestiste muy seductora esta noche-_ ahora definitivamente había terror en los ojos de la anciana, viendo a Happy tomar su mano, besarla y guiñarle un ojo, de repente, una terrible idea se cruzo en su mente.

_-OH, no ,no , no, no, no, no, no, no, que no sea lo que estoy pensando, por todos los dioses amazónicos, griegos, fenicios, romanos, babilónicos, celtas, galos, asirios, incas, polinesios, chinos, egipcios, mayas, hindúes y vikingos CUALQUIER COSA MENOS ESO-_

De un salto esquivo a Happosai que trataba de abrasarla, llego a la mesa, sirvió un vaso del liquido que estaba en la ponchera, lo miro detenidamente, salto dejando aterrizar al anciano en la mesa, entro corriendo a la cocina, tanto para buscar su te como para esquivar los abrazos de un viejo verde a la nonagésima potencia, si, por suerte su olla estaba allí, llego junto a ella, y observo el contenido… ponche, entonces era cierto, lo que todos bebieron, incluida Shampoo…Cologne se sentó en una silla, su nieta, estaba haciendo… eso allá arriba, con su esposo, pero bueno, mejor que empezara a ahorrar para pañales, se quedo mirando el piso.

_-que mas puede salir mal?-_ la anciana miro ahora al techo

_-Hola nena-_ Happy se presento vistiendo jeans azules, una sudadera negra y lentes oscuros, imitando la vos de Jonny Bravo, arrodillándose frente a ella, Cologne suspiro.

_-tú lo preguntaste Cologne, tú lo preguntaste-_


	2. Luego de las llamas

Luego del incendio...

17 de Julio; 9:25 AM

En algún lugar en las montañas...

Un teléfono suena varias veces, hasta que una persona se digna atenderlo, una conocida, suave, tranquila y aparentemente mimosa vos responde, entre risas.

_-Nodoka, quien llama?-_

La voz en el tubo, es de todo, menos tranquila, y mucho menos calmada

_-gracias a dios es usted, necesito hablarle urgente, se trata de..._

_-no, espera un momento... estoy hablando por teléfono... GENMA, ya, ya, dame un segundo, decía usted Cologne? _(cambio al rostro de Cologne, boca abierta, ojos desorbitados, la mano que sostiene el tubo tiembla) –_Cologne? esta usted allí?-_

La anciana mujer trata de reaccionar

_-OH, si, si, le decía que debo hablar con...-_

_-OH, GENMA, TRAVIESO-_ y con esto solo se escucho el ruido del tono telefónico, a Cologne se le cayo definitivamente el tubo de la mano, mira a su alrededor, si hasta Nodoka a caído, entonces que mas hacer?

_-mi amor, por fin te encuentro-_ de repente una puerta se abre, y Cologne es descubierta dentro de una repisa por un aun muy galante Happosai, la anciana se logro escurrir de un abrazo, salto sobre viejo libidinoso, mirando desesperada a sus costados, tomando un palo de amasar, blandiéndolo desesperada.

_-Happy, tranquilízate, no me obligues.-_

_-pero si solo quiero darte un besito.-_ el viejo se lanzo sobre la matriarca, quien se apresto a recibirlo dispuesta a todo.

* * *

19 de julio; 8:33 AM

_-Cologne, Cologne donde esta?- _

Nodoka por fin se aparece por el restaurante de la matriarca amazona, algo le preocupa profundadamente al ver los muebles y lozas, las cosas esta tal cual habían quedado casi tres días atrás, pero en la cocina su vista de el lugar la aterroriza, todo roto y destruido, como si allí mismo se hubiera librado una terrible batalla.

Se interno en el pequeño espacio donde se lavan los trastos, donde un pequeño ruido la puso en guardia, deslizo suavemente su Katana y se preparo a lo peor, cuando la causa del ruido se presento ante ella…

_-Cologne?-_ la matriarca apareció ante ella completamente agotada, apoyándose en las paredes, totalmente despeinada, su ropa rasgada, con los restos de un astillado palo de amasar en sus manos, y su cara como si hubiera presenciado el horror mismo.

_-Nodoka, gracias a dios, es usted-_

La esposa de Genma ayudo a la anciana a llegar a una silla.

_-pero, que ha sucedido aquí? Pareciera que hubiera peleado contra un rival temible-_ Cologne simplemente señalo a un rincón, allí, totalmente inconsciente, y con varios chichones en la cabeza, estaba Happy.

_-combatí casi dos días con el, poco falto para que me venciera-_

_-pero por que quería matarla?-_

_-matarme, no el lo que quería era... ejem, bueno, ejem, el quería...aparentemente lo mismo que todos esa noche-_

Nodoka la miro sin entender.

_-como que lo mismo que todos?-_

La anciana sonrió, era hora de empezar a explicar.

_-Nodoka, con todo respeto, que estuvo haciendo usted los últimos dos días con su esposo?-_

La madre de Ranma abrió los ojos ante esa pregunta, tomando un color rojo manzana casi cómico.

_-EJEM, no me querrá decir...Genma y yo estamos casados...no creo que sea una pregunta para hacerle a una señora como yo-_

_-la cosa que empieza con S y termina con O y tiene una E y una X en el medio?-_

_  
-sigo pensando que se extralimita con la pregunta- _Nodoka estaba cada vez mas roja

_Que es lo mismo que mi nieta y su esposo están haciendo desde esa noche-_

_  
-que ellos están?...desde hace... tres días... TRES DIA?-_

Cologne saco un reloj de su derruido bolsillo y lo consulto

_-bueno, dos días… dieciocho horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos, hace un rato terminaron los gritos de mi nieta y su esposo-_

_-casi tres días haciendo…?-_

Nodoka miro aun más asombrada, pero Cologne tenía más sorpresas...

_-lo mismo que Tofu y Kasumi...Nabiki y Kuno y... Ranma y Akane-_

Nodoka no podía comprender por que semejante demostración de... de... energía.

_-bueno, pero están todos casados, que hay de malo, incluso si no lo estuvieran?-_

Cologne sonrió picaramente...

_-es que vas ha hacer abuela, felicidades-_ a Nodoka se le cayó la Katana de la mano y tubo que tomarse de una mesa.

_-yo abuela? pero si ellos dijeron que esperarían unos años mas, decían que aun eran jóvenes, YO soy muy joven para ser abuela_- en el rostro de la madre de Ranma se notaba que a pesar de todo estaba muy feliz con la noticia, Cologne se acerco a ella y le tomo las manos.

_-eso, no es nada, felicidades... MAMA- _pocas veces un rostro cambio tan rápido del feliz al enojado.

_-esto es un mal chiste? esta bien, Genma y yo nos divertimos este par de días, pero tengo los suficientes años para saber cuidarme-_

Cologne suspiro

_-es que con el te que le prepare a Kasumi, nada funciona-_

_-te?-_ pregunto sin entender nada de nada Nodoka

* * *

Cologne contó lo sucedido, Nodoka trato de recordar lo sucedido esa noche…

_- yo no tome ponche, odio el ponche, a Genma le encanta, se pira por el, entonces es por eso que el…? vaya eso lo explica-_

_-usted no tomo ponche? Bien, bien-_ la matriarca parecía haberse sacado un peso de encima - _-en verdad, eso es bueno, es bueno, la parte mágica necesita que ambos tomen el te, si uno de los dos no lo hace, entonces no hay concepción, sin embargo, la parte afrodisíaca, como ha visto sigue funcionando-_

Nodoka retomo su color camión bombero.

_-ya lo veo, sin dudas, ah, cuando pensaba que Genma podía volver a ser_ _ese muchacho tierno del cual me enamore-_

_-bueno, al menos es un bebe menos, debemos averiguar si algunos de los chicos no tomo el te, eso restaría alguno mas-_

Ambas mujeres se levantaron cuando un lastimero grito las puso en guardia

-cologneeeeee- era Happy, quien parecía reaccionar

_-creo que su enamorado despierta-_

Al escuchar eso, la matriarca se escondió tras el kimono de la esposa de Genma, miro la escuálida y garroteada figura arrastrarse miserablemente hacia ellas, la anciana señalo un lugar.

-_por favor en esa gaveta, hay unos palos de amasar, me alcanza uno?-_ Nodoka abrió el armario y tomo uno.

_-este esta bien?-_

_-OH, por favor, no sea modesta, ese, el grande por favor._

* * *

20 de julio reunión en el restaurante

_-ORDEN, ORDEN CHICAS, CALMENSE POR FAVOR, Y BORREN ESA CARA DE FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, _-Cologne a veces perdía la paciencia con sus chicos -_bien, levanten las manos todas aquellas que hayan tomado ponche caliente-_ Ukyo, Shampoo, Akane, Kasumi y Nabiki levantaron sus manos, por aquí las cosas no venían muy bien, Nodoka y Cologne se miraron, momento de la segunda pregunta, Nodoka se aclaro la voz

_-OK, OK, muy bien, ahora muchachos, quienes de ustedes tomaron el susodicho ponche caliente- _siete manos se levantaron lentamente, después de despertar a Ryoga y a Mousse

_-tu no Genma, usted tampoco Happosai, bajen esas idiotas manos-_ Nodoka tenia muy mala cara ante los resultados. Cologne continuo las consultas, siempre quedaba la posibilidad que ella hubiera equivocado algún ingrediente de la receta.

_-Kasumi, confirmaste eso?_

Kasumi puso un rostro tierno, y con lágrimas de felicidad…

_-si, los análisis dicen que el te funciono-_ la cara de alegría de la chica la hacia ver mas radiante y hermosa que nunca

_-que análisis, por que estas tan feliz?-_ Akane parecía preocupada por su hermana mayor, Kasumi tomo las manos de Akane

_-felicidades hermanita, vas ha ser tía-_ todas felicitaron a Kasumi, todos felicitaron a Tofu

_-bueno, creo que habrá mas felicitaciones...-_ Cologne se rascaba la cabeza, minaras Nodoka se golpeo la frente con la mano.

_-a que te refieres bisabuela?-_

Cologne sonrió tontamente, como cuando alguien ha hecho algo demasiado estupido…

_-bueno...veras-_

_

* * *

_

_-¡Y COMO DIABLOS PASO ESO!-_ gritaron ocho voces a la vez haciendo estallar los vidrios del lugar.

_-no lo se, deje la olla con el te sobre la mesada de la cocina y luego cuando fui a confirmar que no paso lo que paso, solo encontré una olla de ponche- _

_ponche? yo preparar ponche y dejar sobre la mesada, junto a ponche caliente que tu preparar,_ _pero que no ser ponche caliente, luego enviar a mi indigno esposo a buscar mas ponche y el...-_ Shampoo, la futura madre miro a su esposo, que se pasaba un pañuelo por la frente

-_Mousse?_

(oh, oh pensó el cegaton)

_-si amor?_

_-Mouusseee?_

_-Shampooo?-_

_-MOOOUUUSSSEEEE, Tu confundir ponche con te de bisabuela?_- el muchacho de los gruesos lentes transpiraba como si estuviera en un baño turco

_-pero cariño, tú me dijiste que el ponche estaba sobre la mesada-_

_-yo dejar ponche, tu traer te inseminador de bisabuela, dar cuenta de lo hecho? ahora todas tener cocina llena de humo por tu culpa-_ el esposo de Shampoo empezó a ver cuatro féminas que lo empezaban a rodear, Shampoo con sus bomboris, Akane con un mazo, Ukyo con su espátula, Nabiki, practica como siempre, tenia un mazo y una espátula que pidió prestada a su hermana y su amiga. Mousse empezó a retroceder.

_-pero mi amor, fue un error, pensé que era tan solo ponche caliente..., además me dijiste estos tres días que estuve fantástico, grandioso-_

_-MOUSEE-_ mala defensa, la amazona brillaba roja como una manzana madura

_-pero si tu lo dijiste-_ el cegato giro buscando una salida, pero se topo con el pecho de Kuno y ... dos esposos mas muy, muy, muy, enojados, que lo atraparon del cuello y los brazos.

_-bellas flores de esta noble ciudad, hacedlo mierda mientras nosotros lo sostenemos-_

-no, no, muchachas, fue un error, además, en ese estado, deben estar calmadas, no, no, no, no, HAY, HAY, NO, HAY, NO, HAY, OUCH-

_

* * *

_

-OUCH, DUELE-

_-tienes suerte que no te mataran, si Kasumi y yo no las controlamos te hacen pedazos_- Tofu se encontraba curando al pobre Mousse, tenia golpes sobre golpes y moretones sobre los moretones.

_-donde están ahora?-_

_-Nodoka fue a comprar tests de embarazos, las chicas están esperando_ _los resultados-_

_-cuanto tardaran?_

Tofu miro su reloj

_-casi estamos sobre el tiempo, en cualquier momento tenemos noticias-_

No pasaron dos segundos cuando la puerta del cuarto de Mousse literalmente voló en pedazos, una voz venida del último infierno pareció llamar.

_-MOUSEE?_ - Shampoo entro con una cara que hubiera asustado al mismísimo Belcebú, detrás venían Akane, Ukyo y Nabiki, escoltándolas Ranma, Ryoga y Kuno.

El chico amazona se puso de pie con ayuda del galeno, y su peor cara de susto.

_-mi amor… todo bien?_

**(inserte aquí pausa dramática)**

_-no nada bien... todas con panza llena de huesitos, bombos llenos… CIGÜEÑA SOBRECARGADA... Mousse... va morir-_

-no no otra vez no, no, HAY, HAY, NO, HAY, NO, HAY, OUCH-

* * *

-adonde vas amor? Kasumi se acerco a Tofu que parecía salir del restaurante, le dio un beso que fue correspondido por el medico, que siguió apurado su camino.

_-iré a buscar más vendas, sedantes y traeré yeso por que creo que va a_ _haber algunos husos rotos-_


	3. Alli vamos

_**Deberes de padre**_

_-Plan B?_- Nodoka se encontraba con el grupo reunido en el restorán, luego de la sorpresa de las noticias, era momento de reflexionar, pensar y poner la cabeza en la nevera.

_-En si siempre pensamos en esta posibilidad, nos estábamos cuidando, pero sabíamos que esta posibilidad podía pasar-_ Akane se encontraba recostada sobre Ranma, quien a su vez estaba sentado en un banqueta.

_-entonces no estas feliz, acaso no quieres tener el niño?-_

_-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI!- _Akane se puso roja de furia, Nodoka continuo el interrogatorio.

_-entonces?-_

_Solamente pensábamos que no era el momento, nada mas, el dojo ayuda, pero yo me quedo sin poder dar clases, significa un turno menos-_

_-deberemos acostumbrarnos, yo llevare los tres turnos, modificaremos los horarios, para que no estén tan encimados, ya veras, además, podrás ayudar, aun con bombo-_ Ranma le hizo cosquilla en el cuello a su esposa, quien casi se cae de la silla por las risas, Nodoka suspiro, un problema superado, cambio de postura y encaro a la segunda pareja.

_-y tu Ukyo?- _esta miro a Ryoga, ambos estaban sentados muy juntos

_-parece que Ryoga va a tener que aprender a cocinar-_

El susodicho miro a su esposa con interés

_-a que te refieres? Yo no puedo cocinar como tu-_

_-una mujer embarazada, en sus primeros meses, puede que sienta rechazo hacia ciertos olores o sabores, podría tener nauseas, vómitos, incluso con cosas que le han gustado toda la vida- _la matriarca ponía su cuota de experiencia.

_-pues bien, si es necesario, seré el maestro de los oyokiyami- _todos estallaron en risas

_-anota mi amor, no ir a U-chans, peligro mortal de envenenamiento-_ Kuno tenia una sonrisa de orgullo y satisfacción de oreja a oreja, todo lo contrario a Nabiki, sentada junto a el en una mesa, la muchacha tenia una cara de susto mortal, Nodoka lo noto, tercer ataque, directo y por el flanco.

_-Kuno, Nabiki, ustedes?-_

Nabiki iba a decir algo, pero su esposo se adelanto…

_-tendremos el bebe, ni hablar de ello-_

La medio de las Tendo volteo a mirarlo algo enojada.

_-CLAROOOOO, tu no serás el que tenga nauseas, vómitos, ni iras al baño doce veces al día, no te pondrás gordo como una pelota de básquet, ni tendrás acidez, ni se te hincharan los tobillos, ni te dolerá la espalda, ni se te hincharan los pechos hasta doler, ni pasaras por el parto y tampoco...-_ Kuno se decidió callar a su esposa de la mejor manera que se le ocurrió, con un beso, la sorprendida futura madre lo miro sin entender, pero el le toma la barbilla entre sus manos y viéndola a los ojos, le susurro tiernamente.

_-no, no me pasara eso, simplemente seré la persona que te dará regalos hasta que tengamos que construir una nueva casa, te amara y mimara de tal forma que hará quedar al viejo Kuno como un salvaje troglodita, y cuidara de ese bebe y su madre como el mas fiel perro guardián-_ luego simplemente abraso a Nabiki de una manera enternecedora, ella bajo la cabeza y la apoyo en su pecho.

_-te quedaras a mi lado todo el tiempo?-_

_-si es necesario, por supuesto-_ Nodoka y la Cologne se sintieron conmovidas, pero ambas sabían que faltaba lo peor, ambas miraron a Shampoo, sentada sobre la mesada del restaurante, lejos, un Mousse vendado en la mesa mas opuesta posible, junto a Tofu, Cologne se dirigió a su bisnieta.

_-y tu Shampoo-_ la amazona las miro con furia

_-Shampoo tener bebe- _las veteranas se quedaron con las bocas abiertas, pensaban que aquí se presentarían los mayores problemas, sin embargo…

_-vaya, me alegro por ustedes-_ Nodoka media sus palabras, Shampoo levanto sus ojos con fuego nuevamente.

_-Shampoo no hacerlo por tonto esposo, Shampoo querer tener algo propio para amar –_ Mousse estuvo a punto de interrumpir, Tofu lo detuvo, era hora de empezar una relación seria, no forzada, pero no justo en este momento. Cologne y Nodoka lo entendían bien, por el momento que todos hayan aceptado, era mas que suficiente.

* * *

Hacían horas que Ranma y Akane habían llegado a su casa, horas en que ella se ducho para luego quedarse tirada en su cama, mientras el daba el ultimo turno en el dojo. Cerca de las siete de la tarde, su esposo apareció por el cuarto, sucio, sudoroso y… hambriento. Se quito la camisa, los pantalones, su bóxer y se dirigió a la ducha. Desde allí grito.

_-vaya, aquí estabas, que hay de comer?-_

_-no prepare nada-_ contesto ella mientras miraba el techo.

_-por que? estoy hambriento-_

Akane giro quedando boca abajo mientras miraba hacia el vaporoso baño.

_-Ranma, tu crees que es conveniente que YO cocine?-_

_-si, por que?-_

_-Ranma, seamos sinceros, la otra noche casi me muero con ese pollo al horno que prepare-_

el chico asintió desde la ducha

_-te dije que no comieras eso, estaba totalmente carbonizado-_

_-y también recuerdas el asado de cordero?-_

Ranma movió la cabeza como tratando de sacarse de encima ese recuerdo, por varias noches, soñó que lo obligaba a comer ESO

_-por supuesto, quien podría olvidarlo?-_

_-y mi puré de papas?_

_-también- _El muchacho obvio el detalle que había usado el susodicho puré como parte de la pared, en donde escaseaba el yeso, nadie noto la diferencia, incluso era más resistente que el yeso mismo.

_-lo que pregunto es si ahora conviene que cocine en mi estado actual?-_

_-oh, es una buena pregunta, se la haremos al doc en estos días, esta bien, por ahora cocinare yo, tu supervisaras algunas clases, el doc dijo que aun no tomemos cuidados extremos, ya lo oíste, vida normal-_ Akane continuaba acostada abrasada a su almohada, tan ensimismada que también seguía cubierta solamente por su toallon, Ranma llego envuelto en su toalla, se sentó junto a ella, le acaricio el cabello y le hizo cosquillas en el cuello, la chica pareció revivir, el chico se recostó junto a ella, ambos se miraban a los ojos.

_-estamos listos?-_ ella parecía preocupada

_-queramos o no, ya estamos en carrera, además, cuanto mas hubiéramos esperados, un año, dos?- _Ranma volvió a hacerle cosquillas, Akane se retorcía de la risa, nuevamente se miraron fijamente, ella puso esa mirada picara que volvía loco a Ranma. Acerco sus finos dedos a los labios de el.

_-vida normal, no?-_

_-así es, ya lo oíste, en todo sentido-_ Ranma deshizo el nudo que sostenía el toallon de ella, y luego continuaron con su vida…

* * *

En otro lugar de Nerima, otra pareja charlaba, mas bien el escuchaba, mientras ella, moviéndose frenéticamente de aquí para allá, acomodando cosas y limpiando, no paraba de hablar.

_-mañana llamare a Konatsu, es mejor que te vayas acostumbrando, si bien por ahora falta mucho para que tengamos problemas, es mejor adelantarse-_

Ryoga se acerco y abrazo a Ukyo por detrás, apoyo su frente en el hombro de ella,

_-no te apresuras?-_

_-hay que tener todo listo, no quiero tener problemas-_ ella tomo sus brazos, era tan reconfortante sentirse protegida, el la estrecho mas contra si.

_-yo también estoy asustado, pero no podemos perder la cabeza-_

La muchacha se revolvió tratando de liberarse de los brazos de el, pero Ryoga no soltó su presa, ella se quejaba.

_-asustada? yo no estoy asustada, por que crees que estoy asustada? yo no me asusto, yo …-_

_-sshh, te conozco, cuando te asustas atacas, huyes hacia delante, tranquilízate, no estas sola, yo estoy aquí, las demás chicas, Cologne, Nodoka, los chicos-_

Ukyo se calmo, dejándose proteger nuevamente, pero era...

_-pero es que no me lo esperaba, no aun-_

_-hablamos mil veces de esto, antes, durante y después de casarnos-_

_-si, pero ahora va en serio-_

Ryoga la hizo girar, ambos quedaron frente a frente, el llevo su mano al vientre de ella, Ukyo miro hipnotizada esa mano acariciándola

_-estamos hablando del mayor milagro de la vida, de un hijo, eso te da miedo?-_

La muchacha asintió tímidamente

_-, y también nueve meses y también el parto-_

Punto para ella, Ryoga se arrodillo y apoyo su oreja en el vientre.

_-piensa en esto, cuando estés amamantándolo o amamantándola, no pensaras que valía la pena?-_

Asustada o no, Ukyo sonrió

_-tienes razón, ella va a valer la pena-_

_-EL-_

_-ELLA- _dijo Ukyo, mirando seriamente a su esposo, Ryoga volvió a ponerse de pie, cara a cara con ella.

_-EL-_

_-ELLA-_

_-EL_

_-ELLA-_

_-esta bien, tengamos gemelos, una chica y un chico-_ La mueca de Hibiki hizo reír a su esposa, el siempre encontraba una salida a esas tontas peleas que a veces tenían, sin embargo...

_-JA, ve y sumérgete en la fosa de la mujer ahogada si quieres dos bebes, será uno o una, por lo menos por ahora-_

Ryoga sopeso el consejo, meneo la cabeza rápidamente

_-olvídalo, me rindo, esta bien uno... o una, agradeceré lo que dios quiera, bueno, luego de la harina y sal que viene?-_

_-busca la salsa…-_

_

* * *

_

El centro comercial de Nerima no se llenaba mucho de gente los días de semana, el fin de semana era el momento fuerte, con miles de personas en el desde las diez de la mañana hasta pasadas las once de la noche. Por ello, los vendedores y dueños se afanaban de vender algo a los pocos visitantes de entre semana, especialmente el dueño con un falso acento francés de cierta tienda para futuras mamas...

_-y este es un modelo para cuando llegue a los seis meses, vera que esta echa en las mas finas sedas de Asia, este otro es traído especialmente de Francia, fue alabado en los desfiles de moda de toda Europa, si me acompaña, por aquí, vera estos modelos de los mas caros diseñadores de Milán y Turín, son modelos exclusivos, únicos para tan distinguida futura madre-_

_-OH, ya lo veo-_ como Nabiki seguía aun un poco asustada, Kuno la llevo a hacer lo que mas le gustaba, COMPRAR, el pobre Sasuke trataba de acompañarlos con las rodillas temblando a causas de los paquetes que llevaba, es que cuando mas nerviosa estuviera Nabiki, mas compraba, y era obvio de que la chica no estaba nada calmada.

Nabiki miraba los distintos modelos, los levantaba, los pasaba por sus cachetes sintiendo la suavidad de la tela, al fin, con el dedo indice tocando sus delicados labios, sonrió al vendedor.

_-son preciosos, verdad Kuno? OK, me los llevo-_

_-cuales?- _el vendedor se fregaba las manos, con dos de esos modelos salvaría la semana. Pero Nabiki simplemente dio mediavuelta, al tiempo que contestaba.

_-todos, obviamente-_

_-pero señora, cada uno cuesta entre quinientos o seiscientos, DOLARES_ –los ojos del vendedor se salieron de sus cuencas, mas al escuchar a la chica mientras enfilaba hacia la puerta.

_-dólares? pensé que seria mas caro-_

_-es…es…esta segura?-_

_-por supuesto, Sasuke, llévatelos al auto, yo seguiré mirando a ver si encuentro algo, Kuno, amor, pagale al buen señor y no olvides la propina, nos a atendido maravillosamente-_

_-adelántate mi bello ángel, Sasuke, mi billetera-_ de en medio de los paquetes surgió una mano con la cartera del kendoista, el vendedor vio como Kuno la abría y se desplegaban tantas tarjetas de crédito (todas doradas obviamente) que casi llegaba al piso. Kuno miro al vendedor, sudado como si la oficina de impuestos estuviera realizando una auditoria y no la mayor venta de su vida...

_-acaso preferiría efectivo?-_el vendedor, con el cuello estirado quince centímetros asintió al borde del colapso

_-muy bien, sírvase, y quedes con la propina, vamos Sasuke, debemos alcanzar a mi esposa antes de que nos obligue a comprar un camión para llevar todo esto-_ y dicho esto el hombre vestido como en la época feudal japonesa, katana al cinto, salio de la tienda, seguido por una bola de paquetes multicolores y bolsas de negocios de tres metros de altura, uno cincuenta de ancho y uno treinta de profundidad, un poco tambaleante, mientras misteriosamente se escuchaba los acordes de la marsellesa.

* * *

_-MOUSSE, APURATE CON MI REFRESCO-_

_-aquí esta mi amor-_

_-y donde esta mi postre?-_

_-en un segundo te lo traigo-_ el chico bajo corriendo, mientras la matriarca miraba a su bisnieta recostada tranquilamente en una hamaca.

_-no estas exagerando Shampoo? aun es muy pronto para esto-_

_-no abuela, Shampoo hará pagar a este imbécil cada error, te lo aseguro, si quiere ser el padre de mi bebe, tendrá que ganárselo-_ Mousse llego con el postre que le pedía su esposa, esta lo probo.

_-dije de arándano, no de bellotas, no entiendes?-_

_-disculpa, ya te lo cambio- _y raudamente el cegato fue a la cocina.


	4. Antojos

Molestias maternales

_-¡ESTO ES UN ASCO, NO PIENSO COMERLO!_- Akane tiro el plato a un costado, se cruzo de brazos y se quedo mirando la ventana, afuera la lluvia simplemente caía a baldazos. Ranma suspiro, contó hasta diez, tomo el plato, mezclo mejor el arroz con los mariscos, se sentó frente a su esposa.

_-escúchame, si comes todo, saldremos a pasear, esta bien?-_

_-en serio, lo haremos, si? Si? Si?-_ llovía sin cesar desde el lunes, era sábado, por la tarde, Akane estuvo encerrada casi toda la semana, se sentía frustrada, cansada, le dolían los pechos, incluso las venas de estos se le hacían visibles, sin contar con el flujo, de eso nadie le había dicho nada, sumemos a eso una inundación de hormonas, todos conocemos el carácter Akane, ahora le habían puesto combustible de alto octanaje, a Ranma le habían advertido de los cambios de humor en las embarazadas, pero esto ya era ridículo, la chica se había obsesionado con salir a pasear bajo la lluvia con su esposo, y de nada le valía los lógicos reparos de este de salir bajo la lluvia, si Akane quería parecer junto con ella como una pareja yuri..., bueno, si esto la calmaba. Akane ahora se quedo esperando que Ranma le diera de comer como a un bebe, y el sabia que ella necesitaba ser mimada, así que lleno la cuchara con la comida, y como si fuera un bebe le dio de comer en la boca-

_-abre la boquita, muy bien, ahora mastica bien, vamos-_ Akane sonreía mientras lo hacia, ser futura mama tenia sus molestias típicas, pero el amor y la dedicación de Ranma eran algo impagable, era hermoso, Ranma jamas habia sido tan atento hacia ella, era feliz… hasta que sintió el sabor de los mariscos, los dientes se detuvieron, la sonrisa se desdibujo, la mano derecha viajo desde su muslo, donde estaba apoyada hacia la boca, y mientras se levantaba e iniciaba una loca carrera hacia la parte de atrás, Ranma vio salir corriendo a su esposa.

_-pasa algo?-_

_-mmbmb mbmb mbm (N.A. TRADUCCION, TENGO QUE IR AL BAÑO)-_ Ranma sintió las nauseas de su esposa, probo nuevamente la cocción, deliciosa, bueno, les dijeron que tambien esto era algo normal en esta etapa, por lo menos hasta mediados del tercer mes, la chica apareció con lagrimas en los ojos, tomándose la barriga, Ranma la acompaño ayudo a llegar hasta la cama, donde la recostó.

_-estas bien?-_

_-ya se me pasara, no te preocupes-_

_-tal vez se me paso la mano con la sal-_

_-oye, te dije que ya se me pasara-_

_-aun quieres salir?-_

_-mas tarde te lo digo (bostezo), déjame descansar cinco minutos, luego, saldremos, zzzzzzzzzzzzzz-_

_-que descanses, amor-_ Ranma cerro la puerta, Akane podía dormir ahora en medio de un concierto de rock, sabia que tenia antojos de helados cada ves que se despertaba, así que partió, paraguas en mano hacia la heladería.

* * *

_-Ryoga, que tal como te baila?-_

_-Ranma, que tal, en emergencia de antojo?-_ Ryoga tenia su habitual paraguas en su mano derecha, y un mapa en la izquierda, algo necesario ya que al encontrarse la heladería a tres calles de su casa, bueno, ustedes saben.

_-no lo mío es prevención, Akane se quedo dormida, y siempre despierta babeando por vainilla y chocolate-_

Ryoga asintio, señalando la inmensa heladera.

_-pistacho y higos, Ukyo mataría por esto en estos momentos, cuando no esta durmiendo, mirándose el busto en el espejo, o agachada contra el inodoro-_

_-es que nosotros los caballeros tenemos la misión de acompañar a nuestros bellos Ángeles, ella llevan la semilla de la vida, mientras nosotros tan solo miramos, en castigo, debemos satisfacer sus antojos- _

_-Kuno, que haces aquí?- _Ranma y Ryoga a coro, el millonario levanto sus hombros y mostró el recipiente que llevaba.

_-fresas y limón a la crema, mi bella Nabiki los quiere para acompañar el salmón a la cebolla-_

Ranma y Ryoga hicieron gesto de asco, la verdad que esto de los antojos incluia las combinaciones mas extrañas…

_-ughh, a Ukyo la otra noche se le antojo galletitas dulces con la sopa de pescado-_

Ranma sonrio mientras palmeaba al eterno muchacho perdido…

_-ustedes tienen suerte, yo debo vigilar que en un ataque de antojo no se le ocurra cocinar, los médicos lo han prohibido, especialmente en esta etapa, eh ese no es Mousse? oye Mousse-_ el cegaton los vio y se llego hasta ellos, se saludaron.

_-en que andan muchachos?-_

_-vainilla y chocolate-_

_-fresas y limón a la crema-_

_-pistacho e higos-_

_-arandano y frutos del bosque –_Mousse se rasco la capocha- _que_ _supongo tendrá arandanos también, pero bueno, es lo que Shampoo pidió-_

Las miradas de condolencias de todos trataron de pasar mas desapercibidas, Ranma se atrevio a preguntar.

_-tu esposa esta mas tranquila?-_

_-no, solo duerme mas y tiene mas antojos, pero no puedo negar que eso mejoro algo nuestra relación-_

_-ten paciencia, _-Ryoga le palmeo la espalda - _ella necesitara alguien que la acompañe, si tu estas siempre allí, terminara aceptándote, cuando es la primera ecografía?_- Kuno saco de un bolsillo de su ropa una agenda y la consulto.

_-reserve al doctor Kimada toda la mañana del 20 de octubre, nos atenderá a todos nosotros nada mas, sin molestias, le instale un consultorio completo hace algunos meses, así que a favor llevara los controles prenatales de todas ellas-_

_-ves? Por eso te decía que es bueno ser amigo de un millonario-_ la frase de Ryoga lanzo la carcajada general. Una vos conocida interrumpio.

_-hola chicos, ustedes también con antojo?-_

_-hola doctor Tofu, si como lo supo?-_ (si como lo pensaron, el doctor se acerco, frasco en su mano, de cereza y vainilla)departieron unos minutos mas y todos partieron, Tofu que era el ultimo de la fila se los quedo mirando mientras salían y se separaban, algo lo inquieto.

-_la otra noche también, ahora lo mismo, parece que tuvieran los mismos antojos, a la misma hora, casi exactamente, será parte de la magia del te?-_ esperaría a ver si sucedía de nuevo, si ello pasara, abría que pensar en un… _-todas juntas?-_

_

* * *

_

_-Cuuuuiiic-_

Ukyo abrio la puerta para que un cerdito negro, arrastrando una bolsa de compras se introdujera al Uchan's

_-Ryoga, que te paso?- _el paraguas era bueno para evitar el agua que caía desde el cielo, pero por que demonios esa vieja debía estar mojando la vereda con su eterno cucharón en medio de la peor semana de lluvia de las ultimas décadas? U-chan lo levanto, lo deposito sobre la mesa, tomo el frasco de helado, lo destapo y lo ataco con una cuchara rápidamente.

_-cuiic-_

_-ya voy, ya voy, dame un segundo, me moría por el helado, ya te traigo agua caliente- _poniendo una olla a calentar la chica se sentó enfrente de su aporcinado esposo, le sonrió con ese hermoso rostro, aun mas hermoso ahora, le alcanzo un poco de helado con la cuchara, el cerdito lamió el pistacho.

_-hace tiempo que no nos pasaba esto-_ Recordo Ukyo, el cerdito asintio con la cabeza.

_-cuic-_

_-recuerdas nuestra luna de miel, cuando Kuno tropezó y te tiro por la borda del crucero?-_

_-cuiic cuiic-_

Kuno y Nabiki se habian casado en la misma ceremonia que ellos dos, por lo que los invitaron a compartir el viaje de luna de miel por las islas del Pacifico, de mas estaba decir que Ryoga jamas se dio cuenta del peligro de que corria, hasta ese partido de bamington en que el kendoista por salvar un punto termino empujando a Hibiki al FRIO OCÉANO, Kuno se puso como loco, Ukyo lo recordaba bien.

_-y gritaba HOMBRE AL AGUA, el marinero miraba a todos lados y le dijo SEÑOR, SOLO HAY UN CERDO ALLÍ ABAJO, Kuno tubo que tirarse a rescatarte-_

_-cuiic-_

_-y el marinero cuando subió le dijo SEÑOR SI DESEA PUEDO DECIRLE AL COCINERO QUE SE LO PREPARE CON PAPAS,_ _a ti casi se te salen los ojos y Kuno arrojo al pobre marinero al mar- _Ukyo se reía, el cerdito parecía tratar de hacer lo mismo, el agua se calentó lo suficiente, por lo que Ukyo se la llevo hasta el baño, seguida por P-chan, segundo después un Ryoga romano reaparecia envuelto en una toalla.

_-Ranma me advirtió de esa vieja, pero por que diablos esta lavando las veredas con este tiempo?- _Ryoga tomo el helado y se lo empezó a comer, a Ukyo no le hacia mucha gracia.

_-hey, eso es mío-_ Ukyo rodeo la mesa dispuesta a recuperar lo suyo.

_-solo un bocado, no te enojes, pero con una cucharita sola no alcanza-_ cara culpable de Ryoga, mientras retrocedia evitando a su esposa

_-Ryoga, deja mi helado-_

-_pues ven a buscarlo- _y en medio de un concierto de risas Ukyo perseguía a su esposo por la casa.

* * *

-_donde esta Shampoo?-_

Cologne miro a su "bisnieto" llegar de el market, sonrio guiñandole un ojo.

_-recostada yerno, se despertó hace unos minutos, pregunto por ti, cuando le dije que habías ido a buscarle helado sonrió-_

_-pregunto por mi, y sonrió?-_

La anciana asintio, volviendo a guiñar un ojo.

_-así es, parece que la paciencia surte efecto yerno, como te lo dije-_

_-así es abuela, ahora mas bien que le lleve esto antes que la pierda nuevamente- _el muchacho subió hasta el cuarto, golpeo suavemente, nada, entro silenciosamente, pensando que la amazona estaría durmiendo suavemente, pero encontró a su esposa contra la ventana, el cuarto estaba en penumbras, casi todas las cortinas bajas y las contraventanas cerradas, una semana asi aquí adentro… por causa de la lluvia, Mousse pensó en eso, estaría furiosa.

_-te traje helado, arandano y frutos del bosque, como te gusta-_ la chica no reacciono, tardo unos segundos para voltear suavemente, sus ojos estaban arrasados en lagrimas, Mousse se preocupo.

_-te duele algo, llamo al medico?-_

_-llueve mucho, no?-_ era muy suave el tono de vos, el chico se empezó a preocupar, ella continuo.

_-que será de nuestro hijo? a el tal vez le guste salir a jugar en la lluvia, quien se supone que lo cuidara, un gato y un pato?-_

Mousse, manteniendo la distancia, se sintio sorprendido, era la primera vez que hablaba de "nuestro hijo", hasta ese momento, ella siempre hablo de "su hijo, mi hijo" pero la pregunta era algo serio de verdad, y el mismo se encontro pensando en ello mas de una vez esta semana, Ranma se convertia en chica, Ryoga al menos tenia a Ukyo inmune a la lluvia, Tofu, Kasumi, Kuno o Nabiki no tenian maldiciones, ellos dos, si, la del gato y el pato ahogado, ambos… aun asi trato de mantener la calma ante la cuestion que le hizo su pareja.

_-ya veremos…tu dijiste que querías… algo propio para amar, no? el o ella será nuestro futuro, la bisabuela lo dijo, las maldiciones no lo afectaran, el será normal-_

_-tengo miedo, por primera vez tengo miedo…_-Shampoo por primera vez parecia vulnerable, se acerco lentamente a Mousse mientras las palabras parecian salir sin control de su boca- _no se si estoy lista, no se si seré una buena madre, siempre pensé en ganar lo que quería, lucha, caza, novios..., ahora que llega algo que no esperaba, me doy cuenta que todo lo demás no vale nada frente a esto, algo que no quise se convirtió en lo mas preciado para mi, ahora lamento todo lo que te dije, si no hubieras confundido las ollas, yo no tendría esto que tanto quiero ahora, me perdonas todas las cosas que te dije?_- la chica lo abrazo y ella apoyo llorando su rostro en el duro pecho de el, Mousse la abraso en la semioscuridad, la primera vez que podia hacer eso sin extraños brebajes de por medio.

_-por supuesto mi amor, algún día entenderás que te amo, no espero que me ames igual, pero espero que me aceptes como lo que soy, el padre de el niño que llevas en ti-_ Shampoo lo miro a los ojos por varios segundos, viendolo como si por primera vez descubriera algo en el, y le dio un besito en los labios, y luego otro. Exceptuando los días del te, este era el primero que se daban, ambos se sonrieron, Shampoo le dio otro, otro mas, ambos rieron como niños traviesos, fue Mousse el que le dio otro, mas largo, se dirigieron lentamente hacia la cama, para recostaron suavemente, cuando de repente Shampoo lo separo de ella con una mano, el chico se quedo con varios signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

_-y ahora que?-_

_-nada, ve y pone el cartel de no molestar, no vaya ser que la abuela se le ocurra interrumpir._


	5. Hots Dogs

**Vamos de paseo, tu tu tu, cómprame un hot dog, tu tu tu**

_-En serio, al centro comercial?- _Akane no cabía en si de alegría, luego de casi ocho días de lluvias continuas, el sol reaparecía sobre Nerima, y Ranma le ofrecía la oportunidad de escapar de la casa, para una joven e inexperta futura mama el echo de luchar contra sus hormonas encerrada en su hogar era algo superior a sus fuerzas, se cambio rápidamente y salio del brazo de su esposo, apoyándose en el durante el camino. En el centro, semivacío por ser un día de semana, el espacio sobraba, lentamente ahora, como correspondía a toda una mujer casada, iban pasando de vidriera en vidriera, algo que para Ranma se estaba convirtiendo en algo insoportable, luego de más de una hora de avanzar a mínima velocidad, el muchacho le señalo algo del otro lado de la plazoleta.

_-no, no lo creo, no son Mousse y Shampoo?-_

Akane miro en la dirección indicada, y si eran ellos, sin duda, aunque…

_-si, y parecen muy enamorados, no?-_ La susodicha pareja parecían un clon de Ranma y Akane, con la muchacha de pelo violáceo tomada del brazo de el, y recostada sobre su esposo. En el mas absoluto silencio el matrimonio Saotome se acerco a ellos, tratando de escuchar lo que hablaban, Mousse y shampoo se encontraban viendo unos moisés y cunas, y el instinto maternal desatado de Akane frustro la sorpresa al ver una pequeña cunita de madera.

_-uh, que linda-_ Shampoo, y Mousse se quedaron rígidos al reconocer la voz, Ranma se horrorizo al escuchar una frase típicamente happyiana en los labios de su esposa.

_-Ranma, Akane, que sorpresa, como están?-_ el cegaton fue el primero en reaccionar, Shampoo se sentía incomoda que la encontraran tan arrumacada de Mousse, pero a lo echo… sin embargo vio esa mirada en Akane, la había visto hacia segundos en su propio reflejo.

_-chica violenta ponerse dulce? cuna ser linda, no?-_

_-si, es hermosa, no te parece Ranma?-_

_-si tú lo dices-_

Akane meneo la cabeza, y luego, por primera vez cambio una mirada cómplice con la amazona.

_-esposos, piensan que no pueden darse el lujo de ser tierno frente a otro-_

_-tu decirlo, Mousse piensa que aquella sobre derecha ser linda, no ser linda, ser barata-_

_-es barata y es linda shampoo, debemos comprar muchas cosas, mejor tener de todo, aunque no sea lo mejor-_

_-Mousse tiene razón Akane, deberíamos empezar a comprar cosas, no podremos con todo a último momento-_

_-arriba hay mas tiendas de bebes y futura mama, por que no damos una vuelta y vemos?-_ Akane señalaba al segundo y tercer piso del centro comercial, con tranquilidad subieron por las escaleras mecánicas, miraron las primeras tiendas cuando Shampoo le señalo algo a Akane

_-ese no ser medico cuñado?-_

_-si, es el doctor Tofu, y allí esta Kasumi-_ el doctor parecía esperar en el centro del pasillo, mientras la mayor de las Tendo se regocijaba mirando las tiendas de bebes.

_-hola doc-_

_-hola Ranma, Akane, Shampoo, Mousse, que hacen aquí?-_

_-aprovechando que no llueve, mirando las tiendas de bebe-_

_-si, Kasumi también quería verlas, tres, me pregunto cuando llegaran…?-_

_-cuando llegaran quien?-_ preguntaron a coro Ranma y Mousse, el medico sonrió.

_-no nada, solo hablaba para mi-_ la tercera pareja se unió y continuaron la excursión, no pasaron cinco minutos cuando alguien parecía llamarlos, Ukyo y Ryoga llegaban, y tres minutos mas tarde una Nabiki seguida de Kuno se cruzaba con la manada de futuras madres, el doctor empezó a transpirar levemente, que casualidad…

Todo continúo normalmente durante otra hora, hasta que las chicas, bastante mermadas en sus resistencias físicas, sentaron sus reales en la plazoleta de la planta baja.

_-Ukyo, quieres comer algo?-_ pregunto un galante Ryoga, la cocinera adoraba algo…

_-si, un hot dog-_

_-con mayonesa-_ Akane mirando a Ranma

_-para mi con mostaza-_ Nabiki tironeando la manga de Kuno

_-con todas salsa, y con cola fría-_ Shampoo poniendo ojos de cachorritos a Mousse

_-para mí con salsa golf-_ Kasumi con su habitual sonrisa, a un Tofu que ahora sudaba copiosamente, todas con el mismo antojo, a la misma hora y por el mismo canal-

* * *

_-muchachos, que desean?_ El vendedor del bar sonrió gustoso ante estos cinco que venían a adquirir sus mercancías, seria una buena tarde después de todo…

_-un hot dog para mí-_

_-otro con mayonesa para mí-_

_-al mío pongale todo, mayonesa, salsa golf, keptchu, salsas picantes, mostaza-_

_-al mío solo mostaza-_

_-uno con salsa golf por favor-_

Adiós venta, hacia rato que había vendido el ultimo, además, como no venia nadie entre semana, el vendedor no se preocupo por preparar mas…

_-lo lamento, pero no me quedan mas, tal vez en el tercer nivel, déjeme averiguar-_ el empleado consulta con un teléfono en su cocina, regreso- _señores, en el tercer nivel me indican que queda solo uno… un momento adonde van?-_ buena pregunta, viendo a Ranma, Mousse, Kuno y Ryoga trabarse en la puerta al intentar pasar todos juntos por ella…

_-es mío-_ Ranma pateo a Ryoga, golpeo a Mousse y arrojo a Kuno a lo lejos, pero Ryoga reboto contra el piso, y rápidamente salio tras el chico de la coleta, seguido por Mousse, que se iba codeando con Kuno, detrás de ellos, muy tranquilo salio el doctor Tofu, mientras limpiaba suavemente sus lentes.

Ranma pensó que lo mejor seria ir saltando de piso en piso, apenas tomaba altura cuando un paraguas lo envió directamente a la fuente del centro comercial, segundos después, una pelirroja furiosa se lanzo tras el muchacho con paraguas, que llegando al segundo nivel, y se aprestaba a lanzarse hacia el tercero, cuando una espada casi le corta el pescuezo, Ryoga tuvo que tirarse al suelo para esquivar el mandoble de Mousse, el eterno chico perdido se paso la mano por el cuello mientras miraba al cegaton.

_-oye, Mousse, no estas exagerando, es solo un hot dog?-_ el muchacho amazona señalo hacia la fuente.

_-díselo a Ranma, creo que le fracturaste el cráneo, espera Kuno, donde vas?-_ mientras Ryoga y Mousse discutían, Kuno, un poco mas modesto, subía corriendo por las escaleras mecánicas, y empezaba a aventajar a los otros, pero Ryoga se le tomo de un pie, Mousse del otro, aun así el Tatewaki intentaba seguir adelante.

_-suelten bellacos, suelten-_

_-hay se ven idiotas-_ mientras los otros tres se peleaban, Ranma, a saltos empezaba a tomar la ventaja, Mousse y Ryoga se miraron y le lanzaron lo que tenían a mano para detenerla, que en ese momento era…Kuno

_-echen paja-_ grito Kuno segundos antes de estrellarse de cabeza contra la cabeza de la pelirroja, ambos cayeron al segundo nivel, Ryoga y Mousse se golpearon las manos, se sonrieron, y empezaron una pelea a golpes de puño y patadas, que empezó a destrozar todo el segundo nivel,… mientras tanto, los cuñados fantásticos se recuperaban…

_-OH por dios que me golpeo? Kuno? Tu? solo tu podías tener la cabeza tan dura…bueno aparte de Ryoga y Akane-_ Ranma se levanto, miro a Ryoga y Mousse, su cuñado se levantaba lentamente, Ranma lo miro y empezaba a correr, cuando el keondoista se le subió a caballito y se abrazo a su cuello.

_-donde crees que vas, "cuñada"-_

_-bajate de mi, insano mental-_ pero como igual estaba avanzando siguió su camino, subiendo por la escaleras mecánicas casi estaba llegando al puesto de hot dog en el tercer nivel, cuando Ryoga le hizo un tackle, y Mousse trataba de hacerlo trastabillar, los cuatro, hechos un ovillo entraron por medio de la puerta de vidrio, y chocaron contra el mostrador, quedando desparramados junto a…

_-doctor Tofu, pero que infiernos hace aquí?-_

_-ah, Kuno, subí por el ascensor, los dejo chicos, Ranma, hacia rato que no te veía así, le voy a llevar este hot dog a Kasumi, bye-_ tres tipos, y una chica pelirroja preguntaban desesperados si no quedaban mas hot dogs.

_-lo lamento, pero ese era el último-_ los cuatro salieron fuera de la tienda, se sonrieron.

_-Ranma, esto es tú culpa-_

_-mía, tu ayudaste Mousse-_

_-si, no te hagas el inocente-_ todos se quedaron mirando a Ryoga, y los cuatros iniciaron entre ellos una nueva batalla.

* * *

_-que raro, por que nos pedirían los chicos que nos volviéramos a casa?-_ Akane parecía pensativa, iba caminado junto a Ukyo, Shampoo, Nabiki y Tofu y Kasumi.

_-no lo se, pero me pidieron encarecidamente que las alcance hasta sus hogares, ellos vendrán luego-_ Tofu parecía serio, hizo subir a todas a su camioneta, y mientras se retiraba del estacionamiento, pudo ver por el espejo retrovisor como el centro comercial empezaba a derrumbarse lentamente.


	6. La ultima excursion?

**La ultima excursión**

Ese martes se sentía un ambiente especial en la ginecología y obstetricia del doctor Kimada.

El hombre había acordado con Kuno que llevaría los controles no solo de su esposa, si no del resto de las chicas.

Pobre hombre.

Aunque en realidad, pobres chicas, el tipo era uno de eso tíos que anda sin preocupaciones por la vida, con el mismo tacto que un cachorro de bull dog y la misma desfachatez que un político.

Como cabía esperar, Tofu y Kasumi fueron los primeros en llegar, el esposo de la mayor de las Tendo era un hombre responsable, conciente, centrado (si, como lo había predicho Ranma, el hombre ya se había acostumbrado a la cercanía de Kasumi), igual que su esposa, ambos se presentaron con el doctor Kimada, luego fueron llegando Ranma y Akane, Nabiki y Kuno, Mousse y Shampoo, y por ultimo llegaron Ukyo y Ryoga.

_-te dije que era por aquí- _sonreía el eterno chico perdido, ante la mirada sorprendida de su esposa.

_-perdóname, es que jamás pensé que podrías llegar a un lugar sin equivocarte una sola vez-_

_-bueno, en realidad quería llegar primero al almacén de Doi...-_

Como si esperase la llegada de la última embarazada, el doctor Kimada hizo su entrada en escena, parecía sonriente y alegre, y se frotaba las manos como quien se prepara para algo importante.

_-Buen día, señores, señoras, mmm… veo que estamos todos, especialmente todas, para quienes no me conozcan, soy Luis Kimada, de ahora en mas llevare sus controles periódicos, podrán llamarme en caso de dudas o si se sienten mal, en este ultimo caso podrán hacerlo a cualquier hora, sea de día o de noche- _había diez pares de oídos atentos, el medico tomo las historias clínicas de todas (un obsequio de Tofu) y se las llevo a la oficina, unos segundos después empezó la atención, o mas bien, el "show"

_-Kasumi, puedes pasar-_ la "veterana" del grupo entro en el consultorio, media hora después salia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El medico hojeaba una historia clínica, miro a una de las chicas.

_-Nabiki, adelante-_ otra media hora después el doctor salio hablando con ella, haciendo ademanes ampulosos con sus manos y gestos con la cara.

_-es natural Nabiki, los cambio hormonales hacen que el agua se almacene en los tejidos mas profundos de la piel, sumando a el crecimiento de tu busto por el embarazo…te aconsejo que utilices cremas hidratantes para la piel, A TODAS, especialmente en los senos, a ver tu eres Akane? Verdad? Pasa por favor- _esta vez tardo cuarenta y cinco minutos, provocando cuchicheos en las chicas, doctor y atendida salieron a la vez, otra vez el medico hablando en vos alta para que todos escuchen.

_-comprende Akane, la progesterona, la hormona de la gestación, hace mas lenta toda la actividad muscular, es por eso que te parece que estas mas lenta, y es por eso que te tardas mas en el baño, y es por eso que parece que defecas rocas _(primer plano a la cara de Akane, brillando en un rojo encendido inolvidable) _pero LE PASA A TODAS, les aconsejo comer mas verduras, tomar mucho jugo de naranja, pomelos, comer muchas cosas con fibras, así no estarán como esta pobre chica, arañando las paredes cuando tengan que hacer sus necesidades-_ la imitación de camión de bombero que era la pobre Akane se fue a sentar junto a su esposo, mientras Shampoo pasaba al consultorio, reapareció nuevamente en el común lapso de media hora, con el medico nuevamente actuando su papel.

_-en el cuarto mes veras que ya no eres una regadera andante, igual que todas, sobre lo otro, el amor y el odio a veces van de la mano, solo que ignora el odio y déjate llevar por los buenos sentimientos, Ukyo? pasa por favor-_ cuarenta minutos después se abrió la puerta, y el medico termino la función de manera inolvidable.

_-U chan, no es necesario extremar cuidados, sal a caminar, especialmente a nadar si te sientes pesada, Y TE REPITO, NO HAY RAZÓN PARA NO HACER EL AMOR, hey ustedes padres, los bebes están fuera de sus alcancen padres, nadie es tan portentoso, así como sepan chicas, este es el mejor momento para hacerlo en lo que respecta a ustedes, exijan a sus esposos que cumplan con sus deberes maritales.-_ Ukyo irradiaba una luz rojo furioso, saludando de uno a uno el doctor Kimada los despidió, podía tomarse un descanso hasta que sus paciente habituales empezaran a llegar.

* * *

El grupo llego hasta al parque cercano que empezaron a habituar desde que el hechizo se hizo evidente, charlando y riendo como se había vuelto normal entre ellos, se sentaron en la hierba mirando hacia la ciudad, hasta que Akane tuvo una idea.

_-hey, por que no hacemos una excursión?-_

_-al campo?-_ Nabiki saltando del piso.

_-donde haiga muchos árboles- _Ukyo abrazando como una Anaconda el cuello de Ryoga.

_-y arroyo donde poder pescar- _Shampoo.

_-y espacio para cocinar algo campestre y estar todos juntos-_ Kasumi.

Los esposos miraron desconfiados.

_-chicas, para eso deberíamos alejarnos mucho, no será riesgoso?-_

_-vamos Kuno –_había una vista brillante en Nabiki- _mas adelante si nos negaran alejarnos de la ciudad, estamos todas en perfecto estado, el medico lo dijo, además, en tu auto estaríamos en pocos minutos en la clínica si fuera necesario, vamos chicos, digan que, si, si, si?-_ la mirada de cachorrito de Nabiki se multiplico por cinco, hasta la tranquila Kasumi se levanto y abrazo a su esposo desde atrás mientras repetía lo mismo al oído de este, Akane y Ukyo le tironeaban la manga a Ranma y Ryoga, mientras, practica, Shampoo, usaba la sutileza con Mousse.

_-OH llevar a hermosa esposa a excursión, o Shampoo no dejara cumplir más a Mousse deberes maritales-_

_-OIGAN CHICOS, UN ULTIMO PASEO NO ESTARÍA MAL_- el resto de la población masculina de este fic miro mal al cegaton, pero se resigno a aceptar, conociendo al resto de las integrantes del "aquelarre", bien podrían unirse a la amenaza de la amazona…

* * *

El primer sábado que el pronóstico índico cielo despejado hasta el lunes, tiempo seco, sin ninguna probabilidad de lluvia, el equipo luchadores top de Nerima se dirigió hacia el campo, a unos cien kilómetros, había un bosque de robles muy bien conservado, con un arroyo de agua limpia corriendo por su centro. Era parte de una reserva natural, y pocos podía darse el lujo de acampar un fin de semana allí, dentro de esos pocos estaba Kuno, quien mediante una donación (llámese también soborno si se quiere) al centro de conservación obtuvo el permiso, salieron temprano por la mañana, llegaron, se bajaron de sus autos a eso de las diez.

_-no es hermoso, miren cuantos árboles-_ Nabiki y Kasumi, trayendo cosas para la comida, giraban viendo los árboles, Shampoo, ya con su caña de pescar, noto otra cosa.

_-y ver hermoso arroyo-_

_-yo voy a ayudarlas a cocinar-_ nueve cuellos casi se desnucan por mirar a Akane. Ranma sabia que debía ser tierno, pero firme.

_-Akane...-_

_-vamos mi amor, solo voy a ayudar-_

_-Akaneeeee...-_

_-prometo no improvisar nada, lo prometo-_

_-AKANEEEEE-_

_-tú no confías en mi, BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-_

Ranma suspiro, se acerco a ella y le realizo unos masajes en los hombros, a la vez que hablaba.

-_no es eso, pero el medico fue muy estricto, debes esperar hasta el quinto mes, cuando el bebe ya no sea tan receptivo… a tus mezclas-_

_-buaaaa-_

_-Ranma, déjala, yo la vigilare, además tengo practica en ello-_ Kasumi abraso a su hermanita como a una muñeca, y esta a ella, era evidente que había aquí sobredosis de instintos maternales, Ranma meneo la cabeza.

_-esta bien Kasumi, te la encargo, muchachos, levantamos la tienda?_

Mientras los hombres preparaban la tienta, el aquelarre improvisaban un almuerzo, a decir verdad, con Kasumi, Shampoo y Ukyo cocinando, ni todas las Akanes del mundo podrían haber arruinado la preparación, un delicioso aroma llegaba a los transpirados armadores, quienes eran apoyados por Nabiki y sus instrucciones, Ryoga, mirando el enorme telar a medio armar, miro al millonario, secándose la transpiración de la frente con su manga.

_-Kuno, de donde sacaste este monstruo, podremos dormir todos aquí-_

_-se la compre al ejercito, es una de las mas grandes-_

_-ya lo veo, creo que tiene tres habitaciones, comedor y baño-_ todos rieron con la ocurrencia de Ryoga, hacia mediodía la tienta estuvo completa, y en verdad las cinco parejas cabían cómodamente en ella.

_-hora de comer señores, bien podrían darse un baño en las agua del arroyo, apestan-_ Kasumi llamaba golpeando una cacerola, Ranma, Ryoga y Mousse miraron mal a Kasumi (lo poco que se la puede mirar mal)

_-si, y Kuno y Tofu serán los únicos hombres de la mesa? tendrán que soportarnos así-_ los hombres se sentaron ante las risas y protestas de sus esposas, que empezaron a lanzar a el aire sus perfumes y desodorantes, el sol indicaba que pasaba el mediodía, hacia calor, pero debajo de los árboles protegidos por las sombras que proyectaban el follaje y acariciados por una fresca brisa no se notaba, durante casi una hora continuo el festín, se había preparado suficiente comida para todos… mas un Ranma inclusive, cuidando que sobrara lo suficiente para la noche, luego se arrojaron los platos a un costado, alguna de las chicas bostezo, lo que provoco una catarata de bostezos femeninos, se trajeron mantas y almohadas de los respectivos vehículos, y se preparo una gigantesca cama, minutos después cinco futuras madres dormían juntas como troncos, mientras a otros tantos futuros padres se les caía las babas de mirarlas, Kuno tomo una foto inolvidable de ellas, y alejándose un poco los "trogloditas" las dejaron dormir su siesta. Mataron el tiempo jugando cartas (Ranma perdió hasta los pantalones) y recordando tiempos en que eran acérrimos enemigos, ahora eran casi como hermanos. El ocaso se acercaba cuando Ryoga sintió una mano en su hombro, segundos después una aun somnolienta Ukyo se sentó junto a el y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro continuo semidormida, poco a poco las chicas se fueron despertando, para cuando llego la noche, mientras se prendían faroles para iluminar el espacio, se hacia una cena rápida, se prendió un fuego y todos descansaban junto a el. Nabiki y Kuno se veían bastantes animados, dándose besos juguetones, de repente Nabiki se levanto, tomo a Kuno de la mano y se dirigió hacia la tienda, no pudiéndose guardarse uno de sus típicos comentarios.

_-chicas, no olviden lo que dijo Kimada, hay que hacer el amor, nosotros reservamos la tienda, ustedes busquen donde divertirse- _y empujando a Kuno adentro cerro la corredera de la puerta, dejando a el resto entre sonrojados y pasmados, mirándose entre ellos. Hubo silencio por unos segundos, cuando de repente Kasumi y Tofu cuchichiaron algo en secreto, se rieron, y tomados de la mano se levantaron y se fueron hacia la oscuridad, las tres parejas restantes se quedaron con la boca contra el piso, y para peor las risas que llegaban desde la tienda indicaban que si no querían fisgonear mejor era retirarse de allí, Ukyo y Ryoga se levantaron.

_-muchachos vamos a dar un paseo…nos vemos luego-_

_-si, ir a dar paseo, nosotros creer-_ Shampoo los miro con cara picara, tomo a Mousse de la mano.

_-pato, ir a dar" paseo" con hermosa esposa?-_

_-por supuesto minina, nos disculpan?-_ ambos se retiraron, y Akane se quedo con Ranma en un incomodo silencio, que se rompió por los ruidos de la tienda, Akane se levanto de repente y literalmente levanto a Ranma con una mano.

_-acaso nos vamos a quedar sin hacer nada?-_

Ranma miro entre agradablemente sorprendido y sonriente

_-tu… quieres?-_

_-oye…por supuesto, cree que soy de acero?-_

_-acompáñame, mientras dormían dimos una vuelta por alrededor, hay algunos lugares bastante privados- _y de la mano Ranma y Akane desaparecieron en la oscuridad.

* * *

_-Estas seguro que es por aquí?-_

_-por supuesto, es uno de mis lugares favoritos, conozco este bosque como la palma de mi mano-_

_-se ve tenebroso-_

_-amor, así debe ser-_

_-no estoy ahora tan segura-_

_-no quieres hacerlo entonces?-_

_-por supuesto, pero… no aquí-_

_-amor, necesitamos un lugar privado para hacerlo… o acaso quieres hacerlo en una plaza y que nos arresten?-_

_-claro que no, me imagino el escándalo-_

_-vamos un poco mas adelante, allí hay una cueva pequeña ideal para estos asuntos-_

Hikaro Gozunkugui y Kodashi Kuno continuaron avanzando por el oscuro bosque, ella odiaba a su cuñada, Nabiki Tendo se había convertido en el centro de atención del jet set de Nerima, y ahora que esperaba un hijo de Kuno, solo hizo odiarla mas, se había casado con Gozunkugui por que pensó que se había embarazado de alguien y el atolondrado chico fue lo único que consiguió en la emergencia, pero, ahora, al igual que Mousse y shampoo, ambos se querían. Eso no significaba que el chico mejorara o ella se tranquilizara, ambos seguían tan locos como siempre, y ahora la rosa había convencido a su esposo para realizar un hechizo vudo de mala suerte contra Nabiki, algo simple... una torcedura de tobillo, un esguince de rodilla… un camión fuera de control, algo que la inmovilizara al menos por un tiempo. Ambos estaban llegando a la entrada de una cueva cuando…

_-no escuchas nada?-_

_-Kodi, estas muy nerviosa, no oigo nada-_

_-juraría haber escuchado risas-_

La pareja se quedo quieta escuchando el silencio, al cabo de un segundo Gonzu continuo avanzando.

_-este es un lugar del gobierno, nadie entra así por que si-_

_-nosotros entramos-_

_-pero a escondidas-_

De repente, llegando a la entrada de una oscura cueva, un ruido los puso nuevamente en alerta.

_-te juro que escuche risas-_

_-ya también, y un grito-_

_-quien será?-_

_-quien, que?_

Ella lo miro asustada.

_-a que te refieres?-_

_-estoy seguro, es un espíritu maldito-_ el chico saco dos velas de sus bolsillos, las cruzo, las prendió y las arrojo contra la cueva, en el momento de caer en ella los gritos se hicieron mas fuertes, Gozunkugui tomo a su esposa de una mano y salieron corriendo de allí, caminando hasta que no se escucho nada mas, estaban solos en el oscuro bosque, avanzaron un poco mas, hacia el arroyo.

_-dejemos la cueva y ese espíritu, hay una roca junto al arroyo, parece que fuera una mesa, dejaremos la ofrenda allí…-_

_-oíste?_

A medida que se acercaban al arroyo, una especie de gemido se dejo escuchar.

_-si ese espíritu gritón nos sigue-_

_-cualquiera diría que esta haciendo el amor-_

_-abra muerto descubierto por su cónyuge, ahora vaga por el mundo así como castigo, pero yo lo liberare-_ y rápido como una luz clavo un muñeco contra un árbol, pero los gritos seguían llegando, Kodashi se asusto.

_-no funciono-_

_-así es, tal vez busca victimas-_

_-victimas?- _Kodi tomo de la mano a su esposo- _corramos-_ iniciaron una loca carrera por el bosque, se detuvieron junto a un gran árbol, tomando aire, Kodashi estaba aterrada.

_-crees que nos sigan?-_

_-si busca victimas, nos perseguirá hasta matarnos, yo se lo que digo-_ Gonzu se mantenía en guardia, con una vela en su mano, un crucifijo en la otra, y una misteriosa ristra de ajo que quien sabe de donde salio en su cuello, de repente, inexplicablemente el árbol donde se había apoyado empezó a temblar, mientras nuevos gritos de placer les llegaban desde arriba del medio del follaje. Ambos miraron asustados, tratando de distinguir algo, pero nada vieron. Gonzu señalo hacia arriba.

_-lo ves? nos perseguirá mientras estemos en su territorio, huyamos-_ nuevamente la pareja corría sin ton ni son, a lo lejos vieron una luz, se encaminaron hacia ella, en medio de la oscuridad se vislumbro un fuego, y algo mas lejos, una camioneta, Kodi la señalo a su marido.

_-tal vez podamos huir en ella-_ cuando se acercaban al vehículo, este se empezó a bambolear de lado a lado, mientras nuevos gritos se escuchaban desde su interior, Gozunkugui y Kodashi perdieron definitivamente la chaveta y se alejaron en loca carrera, a los gritos por el camino, haciendo que la corredera de la tienda se bajara y la despeina y sudada cabeza de Kuno apareciera por ella.

_-mmm, que extraño, juraría haber escuchado los frecuentes gritos de mi loca hermana-_ una mano salio del interior de la tienta, tomo el negro cabello llevando el resto de Kuno hacia adentro, mientras se escuchaba la vos de Nabiki.

_-que haces allí? Estoy aquí._


	7. Fiestaaaaa

Plaza central de Nerima, 13:30 horas, banqueta este-sur-sureste, a un lado de la estatua de el fundador de la ciudad.

Tres muchachos parecían charlar acaloradamente, sentados en la banqueta localizada, en realidad, dos hablaban, mientras un tercero solo movía la cabeza, en gesto de negación, al fin, este último suspiro.

_-Una fiesta?-_Ryoga quedo desconcertado ante la idea de Kuno y Mousse

_-si, que tiene de malo?- _pregunto el chico de anteojos.

_-bueno ellas pueden enojarse-_

_-y por que deberían enterarse noble camarada, vamos amigo Ryoga, es algo entre hombres, iremos, degustaremos unas copas, veremos las semifinales del torneo de box, probaremos otras excelentes copas, veremos las finales del torneo de lucha, tomaremos mas copas y volveremos a nuestras casas, borrachos, cansados, a ser criticados por nuestras adorables ángeles, pero felices-_

Ryoga volvió a suspirar.

_-no se, me late mala espina-_

_-vamos, nadie se enterara, vienes o no?-_ el codo de Mousse lo golpeo suavemente

_-esta bien, voy, pero como convenceremos a Ranma y al doc?-_

_-con el noble galeno no habrá problemas, esta iluminada idea fue de el en persona-_ La quijada de el eterno muchacho perdido golpeo el piso- _en cuanto a mi queridísimo cuñado no creo que haga falta mucho trabajo para convencerlo- _Ryoga se quedo mirando a Mousse, jamás se le ocurrió que el doc podría idear semejante plan, pero si el lo había planeado, bueno, no podría fallar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al otro día Ryoga se contacto con Ranma, el muchacho de bandana en la testa lo hizo en una banqueta mas al este, cerca de donde estaban los arbustos y el enorme parque conocido como "jardín del amor", ya que allí iban las parejas a buscar un poco de intimidad para besarse o estar juntos. Ante la idea de Tofu, Ranma solo atino a decir "_era hora, y cuando lo hacemos?" _Ryoga le dijo que lo mejor era hacerlo el sábado, de esa manera tendrían todo el domingo para descansar. Y así quedo decidido, en dos días, los futuros padres se irían de parranda.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tal vez Ryoga debiera elegir mejor los lugares para sitas secretas, seria mejor lugares solitarios, donde fuera seguro que nadie te pueda verte, y si era posible, alejado de los árboles o los arbustos, arbustos en donde alguien pudiera ocultarse para escuchar si quisiera… o para estar besándose con tu novio-novia, parejas de novios como Sayuri y Hiroshi, o Yuca con Daisuke, cuando Ryoga y Ranma se retiraron, dos chicas indignadas emergieron para dejarse dejaron ver.

_-esto es inaudito, van a ser padres y piensan en parrandas-_

_-son los maridos más inhumanos que existen-_

_-pero ya verán, les vamos a arruinar su fiestita-_

Yuka y Sayuri cruzadas de brazos, ojos cerrados, afirmaban sus palabras con sus cabezas subiendo y bajando, dos chicos emergieron ahora de la verdura, rascándose las sesesaras.

_-pero, que tiene de malo, no dijeron nada malo-_ ambas chicas miraron mal a Hiroshi

_-TU TE CALLAS-_ gritaron en stereo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Y aunque Ryoga no hablo de nada mas que una salida para ir a beber algo y ver algún combate… la imaginación de estas chicas ya aparecieron bailarinas, y como corresponde, les contaron a sus amigas, y ellas a sus otras amigas, y para cuando llego a los oídos de las futuras madres, bueno, ustedes saben lo que pasa cuando se pone un rumor a correr, paso de A a B, luego a C, y cuando llego a D…

Restaurante de Cologne, el "aquelarre" se había reunido de emergencia, incluido Nodoka y la dueña…

_-UNA FIESTA… CON NUDISTAS- _Akane estaba furiosa

_-y abandonarnos en nuestro estado- _Ukyo no se quedaba atrás

_-Shampoo hará pedazos a tonto pato-_ la amazona jugaba con un afilado cuchillo para destazar patos, por allí se veía a la mediana de las Tendo…

_-yo lo voy a torturar lentamente-_ Nabiki jugaba con un cortaplumas, a un costado, Kasumi parecía extremadamente triste, jamás pensó que su esposo la despreciara, ahora que había engordado ya varios kilos, con siete meses de embarazo, con una panza ya bastante grande… en ella la tristeza le dio paso a otro sentimiento, algo que quería pensar… decir… gritar…

_-QUIERO VENGANZA, ESE INFELIZ ME LA PAGARA-_ todas, incluso Cologne y Nodoka se quedaron estupefactas ante este súbito arranque de ira de la dulce Kasumi, y ella no se quedo callada. _-SI ELLOS VAN A UNA FIESTA DE STRIPERS, PUES NOSOTRAS TAMBIÉN, QUE DIABLOS- _ahora todas tenían las mandíbulas contra el piso, Kasumi giro y apunto su dedo hacia su hermana media, que casi salto por eso gesto.

_-Nabiki, tu tienes todas las direcciones de todos los clubes nocturnos, donde podemos ir el sábado?-_ Nabiki reviso su agenda, por primera vez veía a su hermana mayor furiosa y cuando los tranquilos se enojan…mejor no contradecirlos.

_-mmm, pues bien, el sábado por la noche tenemos, Golden boys, The Kings, y Los reyes morenos-_

Kasumi asintió, seria, brazos cruzados…

_-y cual es el mas inmoral de todos ellos?_- si las mandíbulas golpearon el piso anteriormente… ahora taladraron hasta el subsuelo…

_-Los reyes morenos hermana-_

_-entonces allí iremos-_

_-no estarás exagerando Kasumi, los chicos nos han soportado siete meses sin chistar, no se merecen un premio-_ Akane empezaba a preocuparse, pero a Nabiki le agradaba la idea…

_-Akane, piensa que dirían si se enteraran de esto?-_

_-Kasumi tener razón, si ellos ir a silbar a chicas, nosotras poder hacer lo mismo-_ Shampoo soltó su cuchillo, y se acerco a Nabiki… incluso Ukyo sonrió

_-si, ya vera ese cerdo de Ryoga lo amarga de la venganza-_ Las veteranas del grupo cuchichiaron algo entre ellas…

_-chicas. Nosotras también iremos-_ Nodoka y Cologne…tenían que hacer algo para que esto no se saliera de línea…si aun se podía hacer algo.

_-como no tía, están invitada, esta noche esos infelices sabrán lo que es bueno-_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Por la noche, los esposos fueron saliendo de sus hogares, para una reunión de amigos simplemente según ellos, saludaron afectivamente a sus esposas, y se reunieron en el bar Redention **(N. A. buen nombre no?)** a iniciar la ronda de tragos, allí fueron llegando Kuno, Tofu, Mousse, Ranma, Ryoga… mas el agregado de… Genma y Happy.

_-que hacen ellos aquí?-_ Pregunto el doc

-_Pues me perdí, ellos me encontraron, estaban aburridos y decidieron venir-_ Ryoga se pasaba el brazo tras el cuello, y Happy y Genma pusieron sus ojos de cachorritos para evitar un violento desalojo… al fin el doc les invito a sentarse…

_-bueno, en una fiesta mientras mas mejor-_

_ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

En la mansión Kuno… una limusina esperaba a cinco embarazadas y una señora tan solo un poco mayor, Nodoka se preguntaba donde diablos estaba Cologne y si podría calmar ella sola a las chicas… incluso esperaba que Genma llegara de un momento a otro, en su desesperación incluso le había solicitado ayuda…

_-todas listas?-_ ahora era Nabiki quien volvía a tomar la batuta, Kasumi se había aplacado… pero no sabia como dar marcha atrás… Shampoo acompañaba a Nabiki…

-_por supuesto, ir de buena vez a ver a morenazos? -_ y subiendo a la limusina las cinco mujeres iniciaron la dulce venganza.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ya eran cerca de la medianoche, los muchachos estaban ya bastante alcoholizados, cuando dos jóvenes llegaron a la mesa en donde sobraban ya botellas vacías

_-Hiroshi y Daisuke, que… que hacen aquí?-_ Ranma le costaba coordinar palabras… en si, ninguno estaba acostumbrado a beber… por lo que a las pocas copas ya estuvieran mas que alegres…

_-hola chicos, señores, bueno, es que creo que deberían saber algo…-_

_-pe… pero, como se les ocurre que nosotros… haríamos eso?-_ Ryoga no podría creerlo

_-bueno, ya conocen a las chicas cuando se ponen a maquinar-_ Daisuke se preguntaba como contar la otra parte de la historia… que ya era comidilla de la ciudad entera…- _además… hay algo que deben saber… ellas decidieron en venganza ir a…-_

_ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-_ el grito de seis esposos muy contrariados llamo la atención del bar entero… seis por que Happy se había quedado dormido…

_-pero, entonces… nuestros bellos angeles están allí, en ese antro?-_

_-así es Kuno-_

_-ah, no…, vamos… vamos por ellas, no po…demos dejarlas allí-_ y dicho esto, seis tambaleantes hombres arrastrando aun venerable anciano se fueron a buscar a sus esposas, llevándose un par de botellas de buen escocés para el camino.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En el club strippers "Los reyes morenos" mientras tanto y para amenizar la espera, las chicas tomaban algo

_-esta bien que bebamos alcohol?-_

_-vamos Ukyo, no seas aguafiestas, el doctor Kimada dijo que una, una sola borrachera nos estaba permitida, esta es noche de venganza y fiesta, que puede haber de malo?- _Nabiki volvía a ser el alma de la fiesta, con reticencia primero, y con mas animo luego, todas fueron empinando el codo, incluso una muy furiosa Nodoka.

_-ya vera ese idiota de Genma, irse de parranda y dejarme sola cuando mas lo necesito…y ahora que nos estábamos llevando bien-_ y dicho esto apuro de un solo envión la cerveza, Ukyo la miraba asombrada

_-cuanto faltar para empezar?-_

_-ya estas apurada Shampoo? los desnudistas vendrán en poco tiempo-_ Nabiki consulto su reloj… Shampoo bebió un poco más…

_-para ese entonces todas estar ebrias-_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Mientras tanto, nuestros héroes llegaban por fin al club… con una hora y media de retraso, es que en su ebriedad decidieron seguir a Ryoga, al tiempo que se pasaban la botella de escocés de boca en boca.

_-mira…ya llegamos…hic…no se los había dicho-_ Ryoga señalaba el lugar

_-tu…porcino…no dijiste que querías volver al bar…para guiarte-_ el doc estaba de mal humor, en medio de vapores alcohólicos se imaginaba a su esposa bailando con esos muchachos morenos.

_-bueno, pero ya…ya…ya estamos aquí…,ahora entremos y saquemos a nuestras mujeres de este…antro de inmoralidad-_ Kuno no termino de pronunciar las palabras y se encontraba de repente en el piso, eso si, cayo sin romper la botella.

_-señores, que desean?-_ tres enormes guardias, con lentes oscuros, les impidieron el paso, Mousse tomo la palabra.

_-nuestras esposas… están allí, hic-_hubiera sido mejor que Mousse señalara hacia el club, no la iglesia de la calle…

_-las esposas de muchos están allí dentro, los hombres no puede entrar, por favor despejen la puerta-_

_-y si los hombres no entran, como lo van a impedirlo?-_ Genma se arremango, nuestros héroes intentaron entrar a la fuerza, pero debido al contenido alcohólico de su sangre, tropezaban mas que caminaban, en menos de un minuto formaban una pila uno sobre otro sobre la esquina mas alejada del club.

_-canallas, acaso no…saben quien soy, ya verán comprare este club, hic, y los despediré-_ lo único que se veía de Kuno era su mano sosteniendo la botella de wiskhy, emergiendo en medio de la mole humana, con dificultad se pusieron uno a uno en pie.

_-ya verán…así…hic, que no entran hombres, ahora verán-_ Ryoga se arremangaba, cuando Genma lo detuvo.

_-espera, Ryoga…hic, no hace falta la violencia, aquí tenemos…una mujer.-_

_-a que se…refiere Genma?-_

_-a esto-_ y tomando una manguera de incendios empapo a Ranma, en realidad se empapo primero a el mismo, pero el panda tenia tanto alcohol en su sangre que la mojada no lo aclaro, al fin, guió el chorro hacia su hijo….claro que la presión hizo mas que mojarlo, lo lanzo como pelota, segundos después una pelirroja se levanto…con resaca.

_-oh, mi cabeza, que diablos pasa?-_ Mousse se acerco al millonario…

_-rápido Kuno… la botella-_ y tomándola, prácticamente hizo que Ranma casi se la tragara, aparte de los gemidos de Ranma, se escuchaba un rítmico glu, glu, glu, glu.

_-Ranma estas bien?-_

_-pato, te voy a patear el c…-_

_-Kuno, otra vez-_

_-si Ryoga- _mas glu glu glu

_-Como te sientes…Ranma-_

_-hic-_

_-ese es mi…mi padrino de bodas, ahora, ve y saca… a nuestras mujeres-_ y acatando la orden del doc, Ranma se dirigió a la puerta del club -en zig zag- poniéndose frente a los guardia, y abriendo su camisa dejando su busto a la vista pregunto.

_-algún…problema?-_

_-no señorita, adelante-_Ranma entro, y segundos después descubrían a su esposa, sus cuñadas, sus amigas y… su madre.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-que haces… aquí?-_ Akane miro a su feminizado esposo, llevaban mas de hora y media esperando, el show no empezaba, y las chicas lo habían aprovechado…tomando cerveza, ellas tampoco estaban acostumbradas a beber, así que en seguida también estaban bastante mas que mareadas.

_-que diablos…hic, haces tu así y aquí, ahora se te da por ver a strippers masculinos?-_ Nabiki le apuntaba con un dedo a alguno de los dos Ranma que veía.

_-hijo… o hija en este…caso, no has visto…al canalla de tu padre hic-_

_-mama…estas ebria?-_

_-solo he tomado …siete chops de cerveza, nada más-_

_-pero, por… que están aquí?- _Ranma se había sentado con ellas y bebía del chop de Ukyo, que roncaba con la cabeza de apoyada en la mesa. Akane se levanto con un mazo en la mano… señalando a Ranma.

_-acaso ustedes no fueron a una fiesta de nudistas?-_

_-no… Akane, quien les dijo eso…? solo salimos a beber y hic, ver peleas de box-_ de repente salio el anunciador, micrófono en mano.

_-atención señoras y señoritas, debido a un problema con el gremio de nudistas y hombres bien dotados, esta noche no habrá espectáculo, lamentamos su espera, conserven su ticket, podrán entrar gratis con el cuando lo deseen disculpen y gracias-_ y ante el abucheo de las féminas del lugar el presentador se retiro tras las cortinas, las luces se encendieron. Mientras Kasumi trataba de despertar a Ukyo, Nabiki hablaba al oído con Shampoo, esta parecía aprobar lo que decía, al fin la mediana de las Tendo miro a alguno de sus cuñadas presentes…

_-Ranma, estupidos esposos estar fuera? hic-_

_-si están todos, hasta papa, brrrrr, perdón-_

_-provechito, ji ji ji ji- _Akane empezó a reír tontamente… sin poder evitarlo,

_-pues que esperar, ir- _Shampoo le guiño un ojo a Nabiki, y así las chicas salieron, a encontrarse con sus esposos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-bien echo…Ranma, hasta que haces algo bien-_ Ryoga llego a tratar de palmearlo, pero se fue de bruces al tercer paso.

_-bueno señoras, hic, espero que trataran de explicar esta conducta_-Tofu parecía muy serio, lastima que se balanceaba adelante, atrás y a los costados

_-mi amor, esto es solo…venganza- _Nabiki (que traía aun una lata de cerveza en la mano) puso su plan en marcha apoyándose en Kuno

_-venganza, por que hemos salido de…parranda?- _Kuno le seguía dando al escocés.

_-y intentar ver chicas nudicas-_ Shampoo encaro a Mousse.

_-nudistas… Shampoo, de donde sacaron esa idea?-_

_-buenas amigas decirnos-_

_-diles…que se laven los oídos, hic, jamás hablamos de nudistas-_ El doc seguía serio… provocando un enrojecimiento extremo de Kasumi

_-bueno, hic, pero nosotras si, y pagamos, y veremos nudistas-_ Nabiki lanzo su plan, y Shampoo la secundo.

_-decidir hacer concurso entre ustedes-_

_-esto… es una locura, no… pueden pensar… semejante cosa-_ Mousse y todos los esposo, mas Akane, Kasumi, una semidormida Ukyo y Nodoka abrieron los ojos

_-Ranma, acaso… hic… crees que puedes perder?-_ Nabiki se ensaño con el señor… ahora mas bien señorita "yo nunca pierdo"

_-yo, con ellos, jamás-_

_-que quieres decir Saotome?- _Kuno se sintió ofendido, y Shampoo y Nabiki comprendieron que habían logrado lo que querían.

-_que te ganaría sin problemas Kuno, obvio-_ Nabiki le seguía dando manija a la cosa

_-pues a pato no podrá ganarle, verdad patito?-_ y Shampoo lanzo la estocada final.

_-jamás, no, no podrían- _mientras todos los hombres estaban a punto de irse a las manos, Akane, Ukyo y Kasumi (si Kasumi) discutían por los atributos de sus esposos, mientras Nabiki y Shampoo se mataban de risa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N.A. si tienen el tema de Village People, UMCY, pongalo ahora, si no lo tienen, traten de imaginarlo, bueno, ponga play y vamos.**

Dojo Tendo, cerca de las dos treinta de la mañana, se había acabado el escocés, pero a falta de eso es bueno el sake, así que las dosis alcohólicas seguían subiendo, mientras los hombres se preparaban, las chicas pusieron fila de sillas, cada una con un gran vaso de sake en manos, Cologne que no había podido ir al club, llego corriendo al dojo, es que una vez enterada de lo que iba a suceder, bueno… no se lo perdería por nada del mundo, de paso trajo sus paletas de puntos, para definir quien seria el ganador, sentada al costado del supuesto escenario y micrófono en mano, Nabiki tomo el lugar de presentadora.

_-Damas y… damas, hic, bienvenidas, y pasemos derechos, brrr, perdón, pasemos a lo que nos interesa, ahora, en primer lugar, el maestro, hic, de la artes marciales… y de la sensualidad, el maestro…ah eso ya lo dije, bueno, con ustedes, Genma Saotome- _todas aplaudieron, y Nodoka sentencio.

_-ahora verán…lo que es bueno, hic-_ todas se la quedaron mirando. Las luces apuntaron hacia la salida del improvisado vestuario…

_-grrr-_

_-no dios no, que no sea lo que estoy pensando-_ Nodoka tenia un mal presentimiento.

_-grrr-_ y bailando a lo Michael Jackson entro un enorme, enternecedor y extremadamente ebrio panda, con sombrero y todo, Nodoka se golpeo la cabeza con la mano, mientras veía a su esposo hacer el pasito lunar y sacar de dios sabe donde, un cartel que decía, ESTO ES PARA USTEDES CHICAS empezaba una especie de baile sensual, pero aun faltaba lo mejor, cuando el borrachín Genma intento sacarse su DISFRAZ de panda, lo cual lo hacia aullar de dolor, pero no había caso, no salía.

_-Ya es suficiente GENMA-_ Nodoka decidió que ya tenia bastante, se levanto, tomo a su panda del cogote y lo saco a lo rastra del dojo.

_-cuando por fin… hic, podrías hacer algo bien, pero no, hic, tu tienes que hacer todo mal, por que me avergüenzas siempre…?-_ mientras la pareja se retiraba las chicas restantes, con los ojos como búhos, pusieron el puntaje.

-3; -5; -2; -1; -9 (esta fue Nabiki) -20

**N.A. play de nuevo al tema**

Nabiki sacudió la cabeza, como tratando de sacarse la ultima imagen que había visto…

_-bueno, hic, continuemos, el segundo es un favorito del publico, el es aquel que cura tus ansias, el galeno sexy, el doctor del amor…Tofu Ono-_ nuevos aplausos, luces al costado, y al ritmo de la música el doc salio vestido como para operar a alguien, revoleando su estetoscopio.

_-humilla… mi amor-_ Kasumi bebía en su honor, mientras el doc rasgaba su camisa, dejando su tórax al descubierto, la lanzo a la platea ante los gritos de las chicas, revoleo su estetoscopio, y se saco (no sin irse al suelo tres veces) sus pantalones, quedando en bóxer, para luego retirar la ultima prenda ante los aullidos de las fanáticas, y luego, zigzaguearte se retiro del escenario

7; 7; 8; 10 (Kasumi); 7 , igual 39

**N.A. play de nuevo al tema**

_-ahora chicas…el es el maestro de las armas ocultas, hic, y hasta ahora nos ha ocultado algo, el es… Mousse-_

_-ahora conocerán a patito-_ Shampoo, mas ebria que Bush sonreía

El muchacho apareció vestido con una túnica dorada, muy amplia, la abrió mostrando su camisa y su pantalón, cerró la túnica, y de sus mangas saco artísticamente su camisa, de la otra saco su pantalón, girando rápidamente saco de la abertura sus calzones, unos bóxer con patitos estampados, y de repente dejo caer su túnica, ante la histeria de las féminas.

8; 9; 10 (Shampoo); 8; 8 igual 43

_-ok, vamos ahora con el hombre de la katana, el caballero de Nerima, el rayo azul, el señor de buen corazón, el ídolo de multitudes, el…-_

_-ok Nabiki, ya sabemos que es tu esposo, podría pasar ya-_ Ukyo no quería perder tiempo en tonterías… Nabiki arrojo la larga lista de adjetivos para su esposo…

_-oh, solo estaba preparando el ambiente, saluden a…Tatewaki Kuno-_

El millonario apareció en sus tradicionales ropas medievales, se sentó en la clásica posición de yoga, todo muy teatral y ceremonioso, acompañado por música tradicional, desenvaino su katana, y con rápidos , movimientos corto sus ropas, luego, muy seriamente se puso de pie, y al hacerlo su rasgada ropa cayo al suelo, las chicas gritaron nuevamente, mientras el kendoista salía dignamente del escenario.

8; 8; 7; 8; 14 igual 45

_-14? De donde, hic, diablos salio eso, Nabiki no hagas trampa-_ Akane la amenazaba con un puño, así que Nabiki tuvo que poner la verdadera puntuación máxima de 10; total 41

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En tanto, en el improvisado vestuario, Ryoga y Ranma se preparaban a salir.

_-yo, saldré primero, hic, Ranma-_

_-por…supuesto que no, yo iré primero-_ y mientras Ranma se dirigía a la puerta, Ryoga lo empapo con un baldazo de agua fría, y la pelirroja Ranma, como quien despierta de un sueño, se preguntaba por que estaba…

_-que diablos hago vestido como Rambo? y por que te pusiste ese traje de hombre araña?-_

_-es mi disfraz para el baile nudista, ahora si me permites señorita-_ y dibujando una w a su paso Ryoga se encamino hacia la puerta, hasta que Ranma lo mojo con la poco agua que encontró.

_-si piensas que te voy a dejar desnudarte frente a mi esposa esta loco p-chan?-_

Pero el agua era suficiente para transformarlo en p-chan, pero no para sacarle su borrachera, por lo que el cerdo a borde del coma etílico pensó que todo esto era otro plan de Ranma para ganar el concurso, así que…

**N.A. play de nuevo al tema**

-_y ahora… el hombre que porta un paraguas, hic, como arma, pero que me han… dicho que no es lo mas grande que porta, Ryoga_- mientras la platea aplaudía, se escucho la vos de Ranko.

_-deja de morderme hombre cerdo- _y la aparición de la femenina Ranma peleando con un cerdo vestido de hombre araña inundo la vista de las chica, Ranma se saco a spider-chan de una patada, para encontrarse con un espatulazo de Ukyo, mientras p-chan se lanzaba hacia Ranma, y hubiera llegado de no ser por un mazazo de Akane, que lo clavo en el piso, Mousse y Kuno aparecieron por el costado del escenario, no entendían por que peleaban, pero parecía divertido, así que se unieron a los golpes, Tofu, con una botella de sake también pensó que lo mejor para matar el tiempo era unirse a la diversión, y ya que estaba Nodoka lanzo a Genma al medio del pandemoniun, para ver si podía ganar en algo, las chicas se pusieron al costado y alentaban a sus esposos, en otra situación habrían participado también, parecía muy divertido, pero lo dejaron para después del parto, prometieron, en medio de sus vahos alcohólicos que lo haría.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al otro día, Cologne se encontraba preparando su receta exclusiva contra la resaca, mientras doce personas padecían de dolores de cabeza, mal sabor de boca, etc., etc. Lo peor es que no recordaban nada de lo sucedido en la noche, solo había montones de botellas vacía tiradas, sillas desparramadas, Akane se despertó junto a Ranma en su forma femenina, Ukyo lo hizo con p-chan de almohada, Shampoo y Mousse lo hicieron en la cocina, Kuno y Nabiki en la limusina, Kasumi y Tofu en la fuente y Nodoka sobre la panzota de un panda…

_-que nosotros hicimos que?- _Nodoka no podía creer lo que Cologne les contaba.

_-es una broma, oh dios, yo dije todo eso?-_ Kasumi, roja como un tomate (al igual que el resto) se preguntaba cuanto había bebido para hacer todo eso.

_-solo tengo una pregunta-_ Genma, parecía preocupado, con una bolsa de hielo en la frente.

_-cual?- _Cologne servia los te para la resaca

_-quien gano?-_

_-ah, eso, pues Happy-_

_-HAPPY?_- todos preguntaron como horrorizados

_-si, logro cincuenta puntos, todas ustedes le dieron diez puntos-_

_-pero como, como, pudimos hacer eso?_ Nabiki parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios… hacer lo que hizo… y perder dinero también?

_-no lo se, solo se que tienen que pagarle el premio-_ Cologne parecía muy seria

_-cual premio?-_ Nabiki estaba a punto de jurar que no bebería jamás

_-pues cien yenes por cabeza, yo los cobrare por el, si no les importa-_ mientras todos pagaban religiosamente sus apuestas, los esposos le refunfuñaban a sus esposas que le dieran la victoria a semejante sujeto, Cologne tomo el dinero, saludo a todos, y dejo a las parejas discutiendo, llego hasta la plaza en donde estaba Happy esperando.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-cayeron?-_ pregunto el anciano.

_-por supuesto, estaban tan ebrios que no recuerdan nada-_

_-perfecto, te lo dije, mitad y mitad-_ Happy se frotaban las manos, mientras Cologne contaba el dinero.

_-y donde estuviste tú toda la noche?-_

_-aquí en la plaza, me quede dormido y los chicos se olvidaron de mi cuando discutían donde estaba el bar stripper-_

Ambos rieron, al fin Cologne termino de contar…

_-ok, lo que sea, fue un buen plan, seiscientos para ti, seiscientos para mi-_ y así Cologne y Happy se repartieron el dinero que le sacaron al resto.


	8. Faltaba ella

**La dulce venganza**

Mansión Tatewaki, una sombra se escurre por los pasillos, lentamente recorre la distancia que la separa de una puerta, antes de abrir, observa cuidadosamente a ambos lados, y se introduce por la puerta.

Ha entrado a un cuarto enorme, espacioso, una gran cama en el centro, sobre ella, un lujurioso espejo, a sus lados, filas de cajoneras, que la sombra sabe llena de finas ropas. Los amplios ventanales a ambos lados, muestran los jardines de la mansión, a poniente, una hermosa luna creciente ilumina con rayos plateados la escena. Una pareja duerme en la cama, y la sombra se acerca a la joven que duerme apaciblemente

_-despierta, por el amor de dios, despierta- _eran las 3:25 AM, Nabiki abrió los ojos y se encontró ese rostro envuelto en largo cabello negro cerca, demasiado cerca, encendió la luz sobre su mesa, y se encontró con el rostro de su cuñada a escasos 20 cm. Ella era una hermosa muchacha, de agradable hablar, una de las mejores luchadoras de Nerima, y también una completa chiflada, absolutamente segura de su superioridad sobre el resto del mundo, y, especialmente, sobre Nabiki Tendo, eso hacia que ante ese agradable rostro, Nabiki pensara en que tener un revolver bajo su almohada, era una gran idea, pero algo no parecía no estar bien en la rosa negra… con trabajo, mucho trabajo, Nabiki se sentó en la cama.

_-Kodashi, son las tres y media de la madrugada, que es tan importante para despertarme a esta hora?-_

La mencionada se sentó suavemente en la cama.

_-necesito hablar contigo-_

_-diablos, no puede ser en el desayuno?- _Nabiki hablaba en un tono de voz normal, su cuñada susurraba para no despertar a Kuno a un lado de su cuñada, igual no pareció ceder, es mas, sus ademanes indicaban claramente nervios…

-_no, necesito hablar contigo, ya, en este instante, AHORA, por favor, y en privado-_

_-por que? Para despertar a tachi haría falta un cañoneo, mira-_ Nabiki tomo por el pelo la cabeza de Kuno, la levanto y la soltó, esta reboto con un sonoro TOC en el respaldo de la cama, el muchacho solo cambio de posición, trato de abrasar a su esposa y con un ronquido horroroso continuo en el sueño de los justos, Kodi miraba con los ojos de un búho

_-siempre ronca así?-_

_-hoy es una noche tranquila-_ Nabiki se ponía de pie penosamente, había aumentado ya mucho de peso, su vientre ya era de buen tamaño, le dolía la espalda, le costaba bastante conciliar el sueño, DIABLOS le costaba bastante encontrar una posición cómoda para dormir, el abultado vientre, sus pechos que parecían reventar, el cansancio de la espalda, todo conspiraba en contra, y hoy que por fin podía dormir desde temprano… su desquiciada cuñada tenia insomnio, ambas salieron del cuarto, y se dirigieron a la cocina.

Kodashi había tenido al menos la decencia de preparar un te, y de paso calentar la cocina, se sentó nerviosamente en la silla, Nabiki mas bien se dejo caer en una como pudo, tenia sueño, mucho sueño y mal, muy muy mal humor.

_-y bien, que es tan importante?_

Kodi se refregó las manos, le costo articular las palabras

_-tengo un retraso-_

Nabiki se la quedo mirando, una sonrisa nada compasiva se dibujo en su rostro

_-un retraso… JA, de cuanto?-_

_-es el tercero-_ La rosa trago saliva- _hace tres meses que no me baja-_

_-el tercero? Que estas esperando? una invitación para hacerte uno análisis? bienvenida al club, cuñada-_ Nabiki noto ahora por primera vez que Kodi debía estar varios kilos sobre su peso habitual – _nauseas? Sueño? ganas de orinar? –_ Kodi asentía a cada "síntoma nombrado"- _hambre?-_

_-HAMBRE? ME MUERO DE HAMBRE… pero algunas cosas que antes me gustaba… ahora me revuelven las tripas-_

_-pues… felicidades, vayan pensando un nombre-_

_-pero, no se como pudo haber pasado-_ Kodi se paro y empezó a caminar en círculos- _Gosun y yo nos estebamos cuidando-_ Nabiki sonrió, y recordó una pequeña charla pasada.

* * *

**Flash Back**

N.A.: música de arpa, imagen que se va como derritiendo, remplazada por una reunión del Aquelarre, las chicas jugaban a las cartas, en un día lluvioso, caluroso, húmedo, con las ultimas molestias de la primera parte del embarazo, una reunión que, oh casualidad, había sucedido… hacia tres meses

_-yo no saber, pero estar segura, Shampoo tener hemorroides-_ la amazona ponía tres almohadones en donde pensaba sentarse.

_-tu? todas, por suerte las nauseas se me pasaron, lanzaba hasta por aspirar mi perfume-_ Nabiki se encontraba devorando un helado, Akane a su lado parecía mas bien una dentadura acompañada por un cuerpo, mientras derruía unas tostadas, Kasumi se tomaba una malteada tamaño extra, Ukyo se comía una porción de flan, o mas bien, había apartado una porción y luego de pensarlo, acometía contra el resto, el ambiente estaba en paz, hasta la llegada de una, ahora en comparación del resto, flacucha morocha.

_-jo, jo, jo, como están las elefantes? jo jo jo- _las chicas la miraron mal, Nabiki, que poco soportaba a su cuñada, no se pudo quedar callada.

_-Kodashi, mi querida cuñada, como estas? pensé que seguirías tus ejercicios mentales-_

_-por supuesto... ejercicios mentales?-_ en el rostro de la gimnasta se vislumbro el desconcierto…

_-si, como no hay neuronas en esa cabeza, solo músculo allí adentro…-_

_-jo... jo... jo, pues admiren este hermoso cuerpo, elefantes hambrientos-_ Kodi dio una vuelta "modelando" para el resto de las chicas, en pleno proceso de aumento de peso… Akane trato de levantarse, pero tuvo que contentarse con gritarle sentada.

_-vaya, veremos que haces cuando te embaraces-_

_-embarazarme yo, jamás, Gozunkugui y yo adoptaremos un bebe, un hermoso bebe, seré madre, y no pasare por nada, ni nauseas, ni estrías en estos senos perfectos… ni flujos molestos…y no caminare como pato, ni tendré hemorroides como… algunas-_ mirada desafiante a Nabiki, que hacia chirriar sus dientes.

_-loca chica tendrá hijo de manera aburrida? Con papeleo? yo preferir el método antiguo, cansar mas pero ser mas entretenido-_ las risas acompañaron el comentario de la amazona, que miraba a Kodashi como a un bicho raro, pero Nabiki parecía a cada segundo enrojecer de furia, mirando a su cuñada retirarse, mientras meneaba el trasero de lado a lado.

Al finalizar la tarde, cuando la partida de cartas termino, la medio de las Tendo llamo a Kasumi a su lado.

-_dime hermana, aun tienes la botellita con el te de Cologne?-_

_-oh, si, por que?-_

La sonrisa de Nabiki era diabólica…

_-voy a darle una sorpresa a alguien, esta desesperada por tener un bebe, y ya que tu ya no lo necesitas…-_

_-oh, pasa a recogerlo cuando quieras, lo tenia guardado para dárselo a tofi luego de pasada la cuarentena, ji ji-_ el rostro pícaro y enrojecido de Kasumi era encantador, pero mas aun el de Nabiki, que se fregaba las manos.

Esa misma noche, luego de la cena, Kuno se retiro a tratar algunos negocios, Nabiki se acerco a Gozunkugui y puso en marcha su plan

_-hey, cuñadito, como estas?-_

_-Nabiki, bien, aquí estamos, en lo de siempre_- y así debía ser, ya que tenía cerillas y una vela en su mano, Nabiki sin preámbulos, le quito la vela y cerillas y le puso la botella en la mano, el chico la miro con expresión extrañada.

-_y esto que es?-_

_-pruébalo y veras-_ y así lo hizo el chico vudu, Nabiki lo conminaba a tomar mas, hasta la mitad de su contenido.

_-vaya delicioso, que es?-_

_-el mayor afrodisíaco conocido, no sientes sus efectos?-_

La respiración de Gonzu se hizo fuerte, un sudor lo envolvió, así como su rostro se puso rojo.

_-pues, si, uff, tienes razón-_

_-que esperas, haz que tu esposa beba el resto, y te aseguro que pasaran la mejor noche de su vida-_

_-pero, por que haces esto?-_

Su cuñada sonrió.

_-me han dicho que las cosas entre ustedes no estaban muy bien, dicen que las reconciliaciones… son lo mejor de un matrimonio, vamos, hazle beber esto, pero no le digas que es, ya veras sus efectos- _Nabiki le guiño un ojo, y Gozunkugui dio media vuelta y se dirigió corriendo a su cuarto.

Algo habrá pasado, ya que no reaparecieron en cuatro días al menos.

N.A. Vuelta al presente, y a la feroz sonrisa de Nabiki, que Kodashi miraba con un poco de disgusto.

* * *

-pareciera _que esta noticia te hace feliz-_

_-bueno, al menos ya no tendrás que adoptar ese bebe-_

Kodi se dejo caer en la silla nuevamente.

_-pero, aun no se que paso, usábamos de todo, preservativos, pastillas, no se que pudo haber pasado-_

_-estas segura que puede ser un embarazo?-_

_-tengo todo lo que nombraste, nauseas, sueño, engorde, a menos que sea un embarazo psicológico, no se que mas pueda ser-_

Nabiki se levanto pesadamente.

_-yo tampoco..., ya te has hecho los análisis?-_

El rostro de la Tatewaki decía que no…

_Me moriría de vergüenza si me ven comprarlos-_

_-por que, acaso no eres una mujer casada?-_ Nabiki ya saboreaba la gloria…

_-si, pero...-_

_-esta bien, mañana te acompañare a comprarlos-_

_-gracias, pero sigo sin saber que ha pasado- _

_-bueno, nunca falla-_ Otra sonrisa indecente

_-que cosa nunca falla?-_

_-nada, nada, yo me entiendo- _la cara de felicidad de Nabiki era impagable, cuando se recostó de nuevo en su cama, recordó algo.

_-y como diablos me voy a dormir? a ver probemos así, no, así no, a ver así, diablos, pequeño, mas vale que cuando nazcas molestes a tu padre con exclusividad, lo tuyo conmigo ya es un abuso-_ se acariciaba el abultado vientre mientras decía esto, y como si fuera una respuesta, recibió una patada desde su interior, Nabiki volvió a sonreír.

_-es un trato?-_

* * *

En la mañana las cuñadas salieron hasta una farmacia, compraron un test, y se dirigieron de nuevo hacia la mansión, lo que Nabiki no dijo, era que había invitado al aquelarre a reunión, por lo que Kodashi se encontró con todas esperándolas.

_-loca chica al final usar método tradicional? BOMBA, BOMBA, BOMBA?-_

_-bueno, creo que es lo mejor, que piensas Ukyo?-_ Akane sonreía de oreja a oreja, Kodashi las miraba como una mártir rumbo al suplicio.

_-yo no lo cambiaría por nada, pero, ahora, deberá pasar por todo lo que nosotras, verdad?-_

-_oh, no, nauseas, flujos, engordar sin poder evitarlo, molestias en todo el cuerpo, dolor de espalda, caminar raro, pies hinchados, antojos inverosímiles, orinar cada media hora...-_

_-ok, ok, ok, ya entendí la idea, parece que todas ustedes disfrutan que perderé mi belleza incontrastable y me parece un poco a ustedes-_

Kodi se puso los brazos en jarra, con una furia que no podía explicar.

_-oh, chica loca se parecerá a chicas elefantes? pobre de ella-_

_-además –_Akane empezó a enumerar con los dedos- _falta el parto, el alumbramiento, y luego se convertirá en una vaca lechera, con los pechos a punto de estallar-_ y Ukyo ataco por el flanco.

_-si y con un bebe hambriento a cada rato, o que necesitara que lo cambien de pañales cada par de horas, así que ya no podrá ir a las fiestas… ni los bailes… ni los desfiles…_

_-oh, basta, BASTA, BASTA-_ Kodashi perdió definitivamente la cadena y salio corriendo del comedor, dejando a el aquelarre mirándose entre ellas, sonrientes.

* * *

-_con eso tendrá por un rato-_ Nabiki se sentía satisfecha, el resto lo había disfrutado también _- ahora haremos ese test antes que pierda la cabeza totalmente-_ tomo la caja con el test y se dirigió al cuarto de su cuñada, toco a la puerta, y entro.

_-permiso, futura mama, debemos hacer ese test para estar seguras-_ Nabiki entro por primera vez al cuarto de Kodashi, se llevaban tan mal que no había necesidad de hacerlo… y se quedo mirando las paredes y las repisas, estaba llenas de fotos de Kodashi, en concursos, en desfiles, en desafíos, en la escuela, en la playa, en la montaña, en la selva, en el desierto, en la piscina, en Grecia, en la gran muralla, en miles de sitios, pero Nabiki, buena fotógrafa, noto algo, en todas las fotografías, los ángulos de cámaras había sido tomados con exactitud, para realzar la belleza de Kodashi, en si, a pesar de los fabulosos fondos, ella era la atracción de la foto. Para Nabiki, que era la primera vez que ingresaba al cuarto, le pareció entrar a un reino narcisista, y una ya visiblemente mas gorda Kodashi estaba tirada llorando en la cama, Nabiki tomo conciencia por primera vez de lo que había hecho, su broma fue demasiado lejos.

_-Kodi, por que lloras?-_

La gimnasta la miro, limpiándose las lagrimas.

_-no lo se, de repente me dieron ganas de llorar-_

_-bueno, no necesitamos este test, 325 a 1 a que estas embarazada-_

_-perderé mi línea-_ La mandíbula de Nabiki golpeo el piso.

_-eso te preocupa? yo me preocupo por como será tenerlo en mis brazos, amamantarlo, bañarlo, y tu me vienes con tu línea?-_

Kodi sonrió comprendiendo la zoncera que había dicho

_-perdón, es que, esto me tomo de sorpresa-_

_-tú no tienes ideaaaaa a mí, pero ya no puedes echarte atrás-_

_-y que haré con el?-_

_-hasta los seis meses jugaran al póquer, hasta que el se vaya a vivir con su novia, que que diablos piensas hacer con el? ser padres es una responsabilidad enorme, tendrás que madurar, ya no podrás arriesgarte tanto, el niño necesitara una madre-_

Kodi se quedo mirando el techo.

_-yo una madre? vamos Nabiki, incluso mi hermano piensa que estoy desquiciada, no me ha metido en un loquero por lastima, y yo una madre…-_

Nabiki se sentó junto a ella, por primera vez sintiendo algo mas que ganas de estrangularla, verla tan asustada y desprotegida la llevaban a… abrazarla por primera vez… después de todo, si Kodi estaba metida en lo que estaba metida, era su culpa.

_-acaso lo dudas? el resto pensábamos lo mismo, pero aquí estamos, y hacia allí vamos, con nuestros defectos a cuestas, pero si algo tendrá mi hijo, será una madre y un padre que intentaran hacer lo mejor, por que tu no puedes intentarlo?-_

_-en verdad crees que pueda lograrlo?-_

_-por supuesto, si mi hermanita logro sobrevivir, por que tu no? además, corres con ventaja-_

_-a que te refieres?-_

_-para cuando nazca el tuyo, todas tendremos niños de cuatro meses, aparte de ojeras, así que tendrás bastantes personas a quienes preguntarles cosas-_

Kodi se puso de pie, con renovada vitalidad.

_-hacemos ese maldito test?-_

_-que estamos esperando?-_.

* * *

Diez minutos después, Nabiki bajo con su cuñada, tenia un anuncio que hacer.

_-chicas, su atención por favor, debo informar que no tendremos cinco partos en esta loca ciudad, si no seis-_ todas prorrumpieron en aplausos, mientras Kodashi, que por primera vez se sentía parte de un grupo, bajaba como desfilando, segundos después, Kuno y su cuñado llegaron atraídos por el ruido.

_-podríais decidme a que de debe tanto barullo en esta humilde morada?-_ no hace falta indicar quien hizo la pregunta, pero Shampoo se quedo mirando a Kuno.

_-humilde morada esta mansión? chico de la espada perder razón nuevamente?- _Nabiki sonrío, y se abrazo a su esposo.

_-mi amor felicidades, tu hermana va ha hacerte tío-_ Kuno miro a Kodashi y luego… a Gozunkugui.

_-oh, no, se reproducen-_ dijo mientras se golpeaba la cabeza, todos rieron, menos Gozunkugui, que se acerco a su esposa.

_-en serio, tu y yo?-_

Kodi abrazo a su flaco esposo.

_-pues no hacemos eso… solo para pasar el rato-_ y ante el aplauso de todos ambos se besaron.

* * *

Como parte de la celebración, Ukyo, Kasumi y Shampoo improvisaron un almuerzo, Akane y Nabiki esperaban con los cubiertos en la mano, mientras Kodashi desaparecía y reaparecía en escena cada tanto… 

_-será así todo el tiempo? es decir, ya fui cuatro veces al baño, y recién es mediodía-_

_-acostúmbrate, luego le tomas el ritmo-_ Nabiki le guiño un ojo

En el almuerzo todas atacaron su plato rápidamente.

Incluso una muy hambrienta Kodashi

Que apenas probo bocado, salio corriendo hacia el baño.

Shampoo no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

_-novata-_


	9. Oye, tu no eres tu, eres yo, comeprendes

Después de bastante tiempo había reunión en el Nekohanten de Cologne.

Por alguna razón Nodoka y Cologne pensaban que ese era el mejor lugar para realizar las reuniones, siempre y cuando se tomaran algunas precauciones...

Pero los recuerdos del Ponche del amor hacían dudar a la mayoría (bah, en realidad a todos) a volverse a juntar en dicho lugar. Pero ahora, ocho meses después del pequeño incidente "ponche" ya era demasiado tarde y no había mas razones para no ir, así que Cologne y, muy a su pesar, Shampoo y Mousse, prepararon todo para una gran fiesta, incluso Genma y Nodoka volverían a venir, Cologne le pareció raro que Nodoka viniera con el, aunque en realidad, no hacia falta mucha intuición para darse cuenta de que las cosas entre ellos había mejorado mucho...

Cerca de las tres de la tarde Tofu y Kasumi, llegaron, seguidos por Akane y Ranma, Ukyo y Ryoga y Kuno y Nabiki como postre.

Atención, como postre había algo mas.

_-jo jo jo jo, como están todas? no sufran que ya he llegado- _todos se quedaron mirando la llegada de Kodashi y su esposo, Shampoo, visiblemente molesta, miro a Nabiki, golpeando el pie derecho contra el piso. La media de las Tendo sonrió al tiempo que levantaban sus manos.

_-no me mires así, ella sola se invito, además no podía decirle que no-_

_-si chica loca hace locuras, Shampoo pondrá cuerda a golpes-_

_-recuerda que ella también esta encinta-_

_-Shampoo desde hace mas tiempo, y ejercer derecho de antigüedad-_

* * *

La cosa siguió tranquila hasta la noche, incluso la llegada de Happy no empaño la situación, nuevamente era una noche magnifica, la fiesta era agradable, no había discusiones, una suave brisa soplaba, Cologne empezó a transpirar nuevamente, esta ves no había nada de ponche, solamente colas y algún que otro jugo natural, tampoco el alcohol traía buenos recuerdos, especialmente a los bolsillos y la dignidad... cerca de las dos de la madrugada algunos empezaron a preparar la salida rumbo al hogar... en ese momento tenia que suceder.

_-tengo que ir al baño-_ Ukyo detuvo a Ryoga, este le miro algo molesto

_-otra vez, fuiste hace media hora?-_

Mirada enojada de la castaña...

_-si tú tuvieras que cargar a tu hijo en tu vientre, notarias que no queda mucho espacio para más-_

_-yo también tener que ir-_ Shampoo… como que se contagio de Ukyo

-_pues sube a tu baño, estas en tu casa amor-_ Mousse meneo la cabeza y suspiro mientras miraba al cielo, a la amazona le disgusto el gesto

_-que significar eso? Shampoo saber que esta en casa, ver bien, no como chico pato-_

Los puños de la pelo violáceo crujieron, y su aura de batalla estallo, Mousse retrocedió algunos pasos.

_-no te enojes minina…, estas muy susceptible últimamente-_

_-es que ya tenemos ocho meses de embarazo Mousse,- _Kasumi quiso poner paños fríos – esta _ya es… un poco incomodo, además hace calor y esta húmedo-_

Tofu asintió, y decidió usar su sapiencia científica.

_-muchachos, todas las mujeres suelen ponerse un poco insoportables e histéricas en los últimos meses, ya se les pasara-_

La sonrisa de Kasumi transmuto a un gesto asesino...

_-que quieres decir, que soy histérica e insoportable?-_

_-no te tomes todo enserio, es solo una broma-_ pero ya no había marcha atrás, todas empezaron a reclamarles a sus esposos salidas, olvidos y descuidos, incluso Kodashi, estos, se quejaban de que ellas ya se aprovechaban de ellos, que pedían cosas a diestra y siniestra y pretendían tenerlos como perritos falderos. A gritos se metieron dentro de la casa, del desván pasaron a la cocina, donde los reclamos eran cada vez mayores, Shampoo, harta de gritar y que nadie la escuchara, saco algo de la vieja Shampoo, un par de hermosos y relucientes bomboris, y quiso arrojárselos a Mousse, pero este, que tenia sus lentes puestos, los esquivo con dificultad, así, los dichosos bomboris se dirigieron directo hacia una de las alacenas de Cologne, la alacena en donde estaban justamente sus polvos, extractos y plantas medicinales.

_-CUIDADO NIETA-_ grito Cologne, pero sin resultado alguno, tras el golpe, la alacena se torció, se abrió y un par de frascos cayeron al piso, ante la atenta mirada de todos, ambos frascos rodaron ante la atenta mirada de todos, para chocarse entre ellos y romperse, mezclando sus contenidos… un humo blanco se elevo de el polvo… y pasados unos segundos…

* * *

BUUUUMMMMM

* * *

_-que paso?_- Akane se despertó en medio de un silencio mortal, le dolían los ojos, la cabeza, el cuerpo, miro a un costado, vio a Ukyo desmayada, mas allá a Kodashi y así a todos, pensó que lo mejor era levantarse, con un poco de trabajo, debido al mareo y los dolores… lo logro, pero había algo raro, se sentía mucho mas ágil, liviana, aunque aun algo falta de equilibrio, y en su afán por mantenerse de pie giro, y allí detrás suyo y a sus pies estaba... Akane…

Akane se quedo con la boca abierta… no entendía que sucedía, se miro a si misma, tenia puesto un pantalón negro, y una camisa… roja, se palpo el vientre… liso y musculoso… donde estaba su bebe? un momento… ese no era su cuerpo, era el de... , y si ella estaba allí… y "Akane" allí entonces…

A Akane solo se le ocurrió una cosa... GRITAR, y lo mas fuerte posible, tanto que despertó a todo el mundo, que se le quedo mirando. Ryoga, que se sentía con una resaca de quince, pesado y lento… fue el primero en preguntar.

-_Ranma, que diablos pasa?-_ un minuto pensó Ryoga, esa es la vos de Ukyo, no la mía, miro hacia abajo y lo que vio fue un jardinero futura mama envolviendo un vientre futura mama, SU VIENTRE FUTURA MAMA, ahora fue Ryoga el que grito, y se le sumaron todo, ya que cada uno había despertado en el cuerpo de su pareja, Nabiki en el de Kuno, Kuno en el de Nabiki, Tofu en el de Kasumi, Kasumi en el de Tofu, Kodashi en el de Gozunkugui, Gozunkugui en el de Kodashi, Akane en el de Ranma, Ranma en el de Akane, Genma en el de Nodoka, Nodoka en el de Genma, Ryoga en el de Ukyo y Ukyo en el de Ryoga, y como cereza del postre, Cologne en el de Happy y viceversa.

**N.A. Aquí comienza lo complicado, de ahora en mas, cada vez que nombre a alguno de los personajes, deben pensar y imaginárselos con el cuerpo de su pareja, si digo Ranma se come un panecillo, deben visualizar a Akane haciendo eso, hablando y gesticulando como Ranma, espero que no sea todo un lió.**

Mientras el pandemónium continuaba, la ahora pelona Cologne examinaba los polvos en el piso con el ahora feminizado Tofu, y la repentinamente peluda Happy.

_-SILENCIO, POR LOS DIOSES, NO AYUDAN EN NADA, SALGAN A DISCUTIR AFUERA O CÁLLENSE- Cologne_ perdía la paciencia con sus chicos, estos se quedaron callados un rato, hasta que Ryoga noto… algo.

-_tengo que ir al baño-_ y Ukyo recordó también algo

-_cierto, con la pelea no fui al baño-_

_-y Shampoo tampoco, ahora tendré que ir yo- _Mousse, cruzaba las piernas

_-y que impedir- _Shampoo, ahora detrás de unos gruesos lentes lo miraba con una sonrisa ganadora

_-que no me atrevo-_ Ranma rió

_-no te preocupes, te acostumbras-_

-_si claro Saotome, tu ya lo hiciste, pero para nosotros es algo nuevo-_ la maternal Mousse se puso colorada hasta la raíz del cabello, Ranma recordó lo que a el le costo "tomarle el tiempo", pero miro a Akane, quien también cruzaba las pierna y parecía ponerse morada.

_-y a ti que te sucede?-_ le pregunto Ranma mientras acariciaba su vientre

-_lo mismo, no quiero saber que encontrare cuando vaya al baño-_ a Ranma se le cayo la boca hasta el piso…

_-Akane… eres una tonta_

El aura de batalla de el ahora esposo se encendió…

_-que dices?-_

_-tan solo necesitas agua fría-_

_-oops, tienes razón-_ y sonriendo, Akane fue rociarse con agua de la canilla, un par de minutos después la pelirroja reapareció en el restaurante.

_-Ahhh, que bien se siente-_ Ukyo, Shampoo, Nabiki, Kasumi, Kodashi, y hasta Nodoka la miraron con odio, ellas también temían que encontrarían al ir al baño, pero los casos mas desesperado eran las nuevas embarazadas.

_-bien, esto es así-_ Nodoka decidió poner orden al caos- _Ukyo, acompaña a Ryoga, ayúdense mutuamente, luego cada uno iremos con nuestras parejas, hasta que cambiemos no nos queda mas que enseñarnos mutuamente… -_ Ukyo enfilo para el baño, o eso trato… por que de repente se encontró en la cocina, trato de volver al patio y se encontró de frente con la escalera que llevaba a los cuartos de arriba… mientras Ryoga esperaba en la entrada del baño, haciendo mil gestos, cruzando las pierna y insultando por lo bajo, mientras preguntaba, donde diablos se había metido su esposa, o ahora esposo?.

_-perdón, me perdí-_ Ukyo no podía creerlo, a un metro de donde había partido estaba la puerta del baño, y ella no lo encontró, Tofu, Cologne, y Happy, comprendieron de inmediato.

_-estas en el cuerpo de Ryoga, así que tienes todos los defectos y virtudes-_

A la castaña… no le hizo mucha gracia…

_-eso significa que me perderé incluso en mi casa?-_

_-así es, vera…- _Pero no pudieron seguir hablando, la ahora maternal Ryoga tomo a Ukyo de la oreja y ambos se metieron en el baño, todos pusieron atención a ver si se escuchaba algo, y, claro, Ryoga y Ukyo no los iban a defraudar.

_-como diablos te sacas esto?-_ preguntaba un desesperado Ryoga luchando con el jardinero futura mama.

_-tranquilo, sueltas aquí, aquí, ves, bajas la pechera, luego el pantalón, no, no no no te olvides de las bragas-_

-_NO AGUANTO-_ luego vino un silencio, tras lo cual el espectáculo radiofónico continuo, nuevamente inicio Ryoga

_-tranquila que eso es mío, saca todo, bien… prepare, apunten, FUEGO, HEY, apunta hacia abajo, ABAJOOOO, ESTAS MOJANDO TODO, eso, así, así, ok, no no guardes, sacude-_

-_sacudir?-_

_-si, eso es como una manguera, tienes que vaciarla-_ Nabiki, Kodashi y Shampoo rompieron a reír abrazadas como nunca, Kasumi se puso colorada como luz de stop, Nodoka miro a las tres primeras.

_-no tanta risas que luego nos toca a nosotras-_ todas se quedaron serias, exceptuando a Ranma y Akane.

_-es una suerte esto de la maldición_- dijo la nueva pelirroja con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Ranma la miro con cara de asesinato próximo.

Ryoga, con bastante trabajo salio seguido de Ukyo, quien venia secándose las manos. Nabiki, la siguiente en la lista, la miro con cara de angustia

_-dime que es fácil-_

Ukyo meneo la cabeza.

_-no tienes idea, supongo que con el tiempo no te mojaras mas las manos-_ tras lo cual fue ahora Kuno quien arrastro a su esposa dentro del baño.

Así fueron pasando todas las parejas, Akane, como quien disfruta de las cosas dijo una pequeña verdad.

_-tregua por media hora-_ Tofu la miro mal

_-media hora?-_

_-si, el bebe ocupa mucho espacio, usted debe saberlo-_

_-si, presiona el estomago, el hígado y la... vejiga-_ el doc meneo la cabeza…

_-exacto, así que deberán ir al baño a lo sumo cada dos horas, se acostumbraran más rápido que nosotras-_

La amazona se sintió en el colmo por esa sonrisa de Akane.

-_claro, chica violenta poder mojarse y ser mujer, pero Shampoo no quiere tener pito, verse bien en Mousse, pero allí es donde Shampoo quiere verlo-_

_-tu y todas, Cologne, descubrió algo?_ Nodoka se rascaba la calva, mientras Genma, lo único que veía bueno de todo esto era SU nuevo pelo, tan largo, tan sano y sobre todo, tan abundante, hablando de calvas, la matriarca jugaba con sus recientemente adquiridos bigotes, pero aparte tenia una expresión extraña.

_-Cologne, le sucede algo?-_ la madre de Ranma no la veía bien, Cologne levanto la vista.

_-tengo que ir al baño-_ todos se golpearon la cabeza, mientras Happy llevaba a la matriarca a su clase de higiene.

* * *

Algunos minutos después, toalla en mano Cologne explicaba lo que había podido deducir.

_-uno de los frascos tenia el ungüento para las ampollas que usamos las amazonas, el otro, era un preparado para salsa picante, pero si los juntamos, tenemos polvos amazonas del cambio-_

_-y esos polvos del cambio nos hicieron esto?- _pregunto Tofu, la matriarca asintió.

_-pues si, jamás lo prepare, se que son 17 ingredientes, el ungüento tiene 10, la salsa 8-_

_-entonces sobra uno-_ Kuno tirado sobre una silla, buscaba la posicioné mas cómoda para acomodar su panzota.

_-veo que Nabiki te enseño a sumar, así es, sobra uno, ese es el problema, necesito saber cual es su efecto particular para hacer el contrahechizo, puedo arriesgar con algo, pero no se si daría resultado, en todo caso faltan ingredientes, tendré que mandarlos a traer de nuestra aldea-_ Shampoo saco cuentas.

_-pero, ser seis a ocho días de viaje… y además volver…-_

_-si es que tienen todo bisnieta, si necesitan buscar alguna planta u hongo, pueden ser mas, además, hay que prepararlo, macerar, dejar reposar, podrían ser tres semanas-_

_-TRES SEMANAS-_ repitieron en coro quince voces

_-así es, si no más-_

Kasumi tomo la posta

_-pero Cologne, ya estamos en el octavo mes, podría ser que ELLOS tengan el parto entonces-_ los ahora futuras madres se quedaron con las bocas abiertas

_-podría suceder, si es así, lo lamento, si no puedo descubrir como afecta ese ingrediente la formula, bien podríamos quedarnos así para toda la vida…-_

* * *

Mientras Cologne continuaba con sus libros de magias, nuestro héroes, iniciaban el regreso a sus respectivos hogares, Nabiki no tenia problemas para conducir el TRUENO AZUL, ya que Kuno le había enseñado, pero Tofu y Ranma pagaban las consecuencia de su machismo, ambos debieron tirar los asientos de conductor lo mas atrás posible, aun peor para Ranma, enlatado en su convertible, su nueva panza porta bebe le molestaba para conducir, unas calles mas hacia atrás...

_-te lo dije, ese no era el camino-_

_-cuiiii-_

_-no es mi culpa, acostúmbrate, te parecerá que todo el mundo anda por allí echando agua-_

_-cuiiii-_

_-tu cuídate en donde haiga parrilladas, no quiero saber que alguien te cocino al carbón-_

_-CUIIII?-_

_-fue una broma, calmate-_ y Ryoga continuo, con una seguridad incomprensible en el, hacia el restaurante, con Ukyo-pchan en los brazos.

* * *

_-ponte los lentes amor-_

_-Shampoo no nesecit... OUCH-_

-_cuidado con el refrigerador-_

_-BUAAAA, Shampoo ciega como topo-_

_-ponte los malditos lentes-_

_-Shampoo no gustarle lentes-_

_-pues vete haciendo la idea, o te golpearas con todo lo que hay por el camino-_

_-BUAAAA, Mousse abraza a esposa por favor-_

_-Shampoo...-_

_-por favor-_

_-Shampooooo-_

_-no quieres abrazar a esposa?-_

_-si quiero, pero me cuesta levantarme, aparte le estas hablando a un florero-_

_-EH? BUAAAA-_

* * *

-_por lo menos la sacamos barata-_ Akane iba sonriente, Ranma se preguntaba si ser en este momento futura madre la excusaría de cargos por asesinato…

_-barata? No oíste? Cologne dijo que podríamos quedarnos así para siempre-_

_-bueno, pero tu tienes costumbre en esto de ser mujer, y yo tan solo agregando agua fría...-_

_-y yo tendré los bebes, necesitaremos un hombre para eso-_

Akane se dio cuenta de su posible futuro…

_-no pensaras embarazarte?-_

_-te hago una pregunta, y si nos quedamos así?_

_-entonces debería transformarme en hombre?-_

_-Ranma es un hombre, te ayude en el restaurante para que no pasemos vergüenza, pero deberás aprender a ser uno, no quiero que vayas a comportarte como una chica CON MI CUERPO-_

_-bueno, tú tienes el mío, no me hagas quedar mal tampoco-_

_-como? Si siempre te comportaste como un marimacho, NO, GUARDA ESE MAZO, ni te atrevas a golpearme, soy yo quien lleva al niño ahora-_

_-muy valiente, te escudas en MI VIENTRE-_

_-como van las cosas, es mío, y lo que es peor, falta poco para el parto-_

Akane sonrió indecentemente ante el comentario…

_-es lo único bueno que saco de todo esto-_

_-no lo creo, si yo voy al parto, te juro que te golpeare tanto que nos dolerá a los dos igual._

**N.A.: bueno espero que le hallan agarrado la mano, en el próximo capitulo seguimos con esto más el agregado de un clásico de Ranma.**


	10. Secuestro

**Complicado, de ahora en mas, cada vez que nombre a alguno de los personajes, deben pensar y imaginárselos con el cuerpo de su pareja, si digo Ranma se come un panecillo, deben visualizar a Akane haciendo eso, hablando y gesticulando como Ranma, espero que no sea todo un lió.**

* * *

Es un día calido y brillante en Nerima, los pajaritos cantan, las personas van y vienen en su diario trajín… y en un restaurante chino llamado Nekohanten una dulce escena se desarrollaba.

_-Shampoo-_

Comúnmente quien haría esta llamado seria un apuesto joven de grueso lentes… y amplia túnica amazona… pero sorprendentemente era una hermosa joven quien llamaba, de pelo violáceo y oscuros ojos.

_-Shaampooo-_

La chica portaba un avanzado embarazo, y ahora, recostada como estaba, en una habitación hermosamente decorada para una futura madre, le costaba mucho ponerse en pie… como si no supiera bien como hacerlo…

-_Shaaaaammmpooooo-_

_-Queeeeeeee? Mousse, dejar de molestar a esposa, ser cuarta vez esta mañana_- Un joven de amplios anteojos y pelo negro entro en la habitación al parecer bastante ofuscado con los pedidos de su esposa.

-_es que tengo antojo de tomar jugo-_

_-otra ves?, ya tomar jugo tres veces-_

_-por favor, linda, si?-_ Mousse aun en el cuerpo de su esposa, puso una carita hermosa, abrió los ojos como un cachorro, estiro los labios, ubico la cabeza en ángulo, hubiera funcionado con cualquiera...

_-Por si olvidar, ese ser cuerpo de Shampoo, no afectar nada, yo misma practicar esa cara frente a espejo para conmover a esposo corazón de piedra-_

_-bueno, pero me traes el jugo?-_

_-Oh, si Shampoo ser así cuando volver a la normalidad, dar permiso a Mousse de matar-_ la amazona, o deberíamos decir el amazona por el momento, bajo a buscarle al ahora su esposa embarazada un nuevo vaso de jugo.

De corazón, haciendo ya una semana que estaban así, empezaba a comprender un poco a su esposo, verdaderamente una embarazada tenia momentos en que era insoportable, trame esto, buscame aquello, no puedo dormir, hazme masajes, no puedo dormir, tengo que ir al baño, no puedo dormir, me siento pesado, no puedo dormir, tengo nauseas, tengo antojo, no puedo dormir...

Pero también ayudando ahora en algunas cosas a Mousse, y acompañándolo ahora como el "esposo", conoció esos detalles que vuelven loco a un hombre y lo convierten en una bestia mansa y amorosa, el pasear con "ella", el dormir junto, el apoyar su oído en el vientre materno y escuchar, sentir los movimientos de su hijo… eso no se pagaba con nada… con nada.

Si algo sacaba bueno de todo este embrollo, es que ahora ella sabia como sonaban las dos campanas, al igual que el... suspirando entro en la cocina y paso junto a su momentáneamente calva bisabuela, que junto a un femenino (con mucha ayuda de la imaginación ) Happy y un embarazadísimo Tofu revisaban con microscopio la formula formada por el mejunje, mientras la formula de cambio, preparada por Cologne, esperaba ahora por los últimos ingredientes desde la aldea amazona.

_-me rindo, la magia no es para mi-_ Tofu levanto la vista del microscopio, estiro los brazos y su espalda… era difícil portar todo el peso extra… los varios kilos extra que adornaban ahora la femenina figura de Kasumi, mas el peso de su panza portabebe, mas sus pechos, ya listos para alimentar a su hijo, incluso a Ranma se le estaba haciendo duro con ayuda de un buen sujetador... además de sus piernas hinchadas, el hecho de no poder identificar el ingrediente extra en el menjurje, la maldita salsa tenia años de preparada y no se sabia con ninguna seguridad que le habían agregado en su preparado.

_-Sigue en eso Kasu... digo Tofu, no podemos rendirnos-_

Happy se acerco a el buen galeno, este se puso de pie para estirarse mas.

_-es que lo mío es la ciencia, no puedo saber cual es el efecto de tal planta o raíz-_

_-eso déjanoslo a nosotros, tu identifica los malditos ingredientes-_ Happy revisaba ahora mas libros junto a Cologne, quien de repente pareció estremecerse y se callo de la silla, todos la miraron extrañados.

_-que pasa Cologne?-_ Happy salto presto de su silla a ayudarle, la matriarca… rascándose la calva parecía muy conmovida.

_-debemos encontrar la formula, debemos hacerlo lo mas rápido posible, no podemos tardar mas-_

_-por que, que sucede?-_ preguntaron a coro Shampoo, Happy y Tofu, pero Cologne parecía asustada… y eso aterrorizaba al resto.

_-reúnan a todos, esto es gravísimo, rápido, llamen a todos…_

* * *

Aunque a nadie le dio gracia volver al restaurante, la reunión de emergencia se realizo en poco mas de un par de horas, allí, Cologne tomo la palabra.

_-escuchen, escuchen, todas las embarazadas, deberán meterse en cama, quedarse quietas y moverse lo menos posibles hasta nuevo aviso-_ todas las nuevas embarazadas empezaron a mascullar, ya les era bastante difícil soportar su nuevo estado y ahora deberían quedarse acostadas todo el día y la noche?

Ranma, sentada en una silla, insulto un poco.

_-que sucede Cologne?-_

La matriarca suspiro, como quien sabe que las cosas se desarrollan ya sin oportunidad de controlarlas.

_-chicos, estamos rompiendo todas las reglas del destino, si bien básicamente son ahora mujeres, su alma es masculina, ustedes han nacido para ser padres, no madres, si dan a luz, romperán todas esas reglas, así que el destino los condenaran, solo las mujeres dan a luz, y si ustedes dan a luz, como castigo, serán mujeres por el resto de sus vidas, eso significa que no podrán cambiar, eso las condenara a todas ellas a vivir... eternamente como hombres- _silencio de sorpresa… para luego lanzarse todos a hablar a la vez, creando un verdadero pandemonium, Nodoka y Cologne lograron callar y poner calma nuevamente.

_-pero, por que debemos quedarnos en cama sin hacer nada?-_ Ryoga planteo la gran duda, Tofu se aclaro la voz

_-por que estamos ya pasados del octavo mes-_ Conservaba la calma, el galeno empezó a explicar -e_stamos en lo que los médicos llamamos en pre-parto, eso significa que a esta altura de nuestros embarazos, un parto no seria algo extraño, la matriz de cada una ya esta extendida al máximo, y el cuerpo en si ya esta en los últimos preparativos para parir, en este momento, un accidente, un esfuerzo, incluso un disgusto podría provocar una contracción, ahora bien, antes del séptimo mes, en esos casos, el cuerpo segrega una hormona que detiene las contracciones, ya que al bebe le seria muy difícil sobrevivir fuera del cuerpo de la madre, pero en el octavo mes sus chances ya son altas, así que hay mitad de probabilidades de que en vez de segregar la hormona calmante, segregue la hormona de parto, una contracción, en este caso, provoca hormona, que provoca otra contracción, que provoca mas hormona, en ese momento se convierte en un circulo vicioso, cada contracción dolorosa provoca mas hormona, que provoca mas contracciones, desde aquí el parto ya no se puede detener, es por eso que debemos quedarnos quietos... o mas bien quietas, como sea, hasta que Cologne encuentre la cura a esto, si no, ya saben lo que nos espera- _todos se quedaron callados, a ellos, la idea de tener el parto era duro… pero con la posibilidad de cambiar luego… ahora, la perspectiva de quedarse así agradaba a todos menos aun… mucho menos.

* * *

**En algún lugar en las afueras de Nerima, en un castillo estilo medieval, apenas terminado...**

_-así que aquí es Alfredo?-_

_-si señor, este es lugar-_

Un muchacho joven, alto, extremadamente delgado y pálido, con anteojos gruesos, dientes desalineados y amarillentos, y una manada de granos en su rostro, miraba a lo lejos hacia Nerima, lo acompañaba un macizo hombretón de fino bigote, ojos azules, elegante frac y guantes blancos a lo Mickey Mouse, el joven volteo a mirar a su mayordomo.

_-y cuanto les faltan?-_

_-menos de un mes, mi lord-_

_-OH, no tendré que esperar mucho entonces-_

_-no mi amo-_

_-y luego que nazcan, los tomare como mis hijos, los hijos de los mas grandes guerreros y guerreras de esta comarca, y a ellas como esposas, las guerreras mas poderosas, mas inteligentes y mas locas del planeta-_

Alfredo miro al cielo.

_-es un plan… digno de su alteza-_

_-gracias Alfredo, y luego tendré hijos e hijas con ellas, y seré el hombre mas feliz, rico y poderoso del mundo, mas que Bill Gates, ya lo veras-_

Alfredo aguanto una risotada.

_-no necesita eso señor, usted ya es feliz, rico y poderoso-_

_-OH, mi buen Alfredo, que haría yo sin ti?-_

_-(ni la cama, estoy seguro), mi señor yo solo digo la verdad-_

_-esta bien, retirate y asegurate que todo salga bien-_

_-si su inmensidad- _ Alfredo, salio a la inmensa sala dejando su amo solo, para verificar que todo salieron según lo planeado

* * *

**Mansión de Kuno**

Kuno se encontraba leyendo revistas deportivas en su cama, mientras devoraba un banana split tamaño familiar, su cuñado se encontraba con el, Gonzunkugi , con solo una panza de cuatro meses aun tenia bastante libertad de movimiento, en comparación de Kuno, que le costaba ir hasta a el baño, la paz y tranquilidad se rompió cuando tres sujetos vestidos como comandos ingresaron sorpresivamente rompiendo las ventanas.

_-ALTO, NABIKI TENDO, KODASHI TATETAWAKI, NO SE MUEVAN, LEVANTENSE DE ESA CAMA Y NO SE RESISTAN-_ Kuno miro tranquilamente a los comandos, después de casi dos años de matrimonio con Nabiki, algo había aprendido

_-explicadme mi buen señor, como no nos moveremos, si nos piden que los acompañe-_ el comando miro a las embarazadas, se rasco la cabeza bajo el casco.

_-usted nos entiende… vamos, vengan hacia aquí…_

Mientras un comando les apuntaba, otro preparaba una polea para ayudarlas a bajar.

Kuno empezó a levantarse dificultosamente, tomo un almohadón y se dirigió junto a Gosunkugi hacia los tres tipos, sonriendo, de repente golpeo al mas cercano con el almohadón, empujo al segundo, pero se quedo duro cuando el tercero le apunto con una ametralladora, Kuno miro a su cuñado, este le hizo un gesto de "lo siento", había olvidado que esa que estaba allí no era su hermana, si ella hubiera estado allí..., por primera vez sintió la falta de ella, por medio de la polea y unos arneses especiales las bajaron y las metieron en una camioneta.

* * *

Ranma recostado en su cuarto, sintió un ruido extraño en la cocina, se pregunto si Akane no estaría cocinando, se moría de hambre, se le hizo agua la boca de pensar en esas... esas… diablos, Akane cocinando?, debería estar en verdad hambrienta para pensar en comer algo preparado por su esposa, se levanto con dificultad y se dirigió hacia la cocina, cuando entro, encontró a Akane tirada en el piso, y tres tipos con apariencia militar apuntándole con ametralladoras.

_-Nada extraño Akane Tendo, o mataremos a su esposo-_ la metieron en la misma camioneta donde estaban Kuno y Gosunkugi.

* * *

_-en cinco minutos vuelvo mi amor-_

_-ve tranquila Kasumi, yo te espero-_ mientras Kasumi salía acomodándose los lentes a hacer compras, Tofu se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina, estaba muerto de hambre, y los deliciosos sabores que salían de las ollas en que cocinaba su esposa el almuerzo le hacían agua la boca, ahora comprendía un poco mas a su esposa, las incomodidades propias del embarazo mas los deseo producidos por las hormonas… cuando buscaran al hermanito o hermanita ayudaría mas a su esposa a pasar el embarazo… si es que no era el que tenia los bebes de ahora en mas. Se estremeció de pensar solo en eso cuando sintió unas presencias a su espalda, tan rápido como su estado lo permitió se dio vuelta y vio a tres tipos salidos de alguna película de guerra.

_-quieta Kasumi, acompáñanos y nada te pasara-_

_-puedo llevar algo para el camino?-_ la embarazada puso ojos de cachorrito, el comando acepto, Tofu tomo la olla mas humeante, la aspiro… y la lanzo sobre el grupo, dos se quemaron y aullaron, el tercero se encontró con el puño de Tofu sobre su nariz, Kasumi podría ser una de las mujeres mas tranquilas del mundo, pero era una Tendo… y el crujido de los huesos de la nariz lo confirmo… Tofu pudo haber escapado, si uno de los sujeto no lo hubiera tomado de una pierna, otro de otra y el tercero algo repuesto le apuntara con su revolver, Ono se encontró con Ranma, Kuno y Gosunkugi en la camioneta.

* * *

Ukyo estaba harta de perderse, harta que cualquier idiota la moje y se trasforme en p-chan, harta de que cuando esta en ese estado, solo encuentre parrilladas y gente con largos cuchillos y antojos de puerco a las brazas… y harta que Ryoga tuviera antojos a cualquier hora, y se preguntaba por que diablos la recamara estaba en la planta alta?

Busco una cuerda que decía RECAMARA, iban por toda la casa, y cada color dirigía a un lugar en especifico, no podía negar que era una buena idea de Ryoga, cuando, el sentido que tienen todos los guerreros de peligro la puso en guardia, subió corriendo siguiendo la cuerda correspondiente y entro a su cuarto y de Ryoga, donde tres tipos con apariencia de policías le apuntaban a su esposo

_-Ryoga, que pasa aquí?-_

El supuesto líder giro y apunto a Ukyo.

_-quieto Ryoga, Ryoga?, por que le dices a ella Ryoga, no es Ukyo?-_

_-es una larga historia-_contesto la embarazada, Ukyo no se anduvo con vueltas, mezclada en ella estaba sus sentimiento maternales y paternales… con un ataque rápido puso inconsciente a uno, golpeo al segundo, se lanzo con todo su fuerza contra el tercero, pero este esquivo el golpe, y Ukyo, que aun no dominaba del todo la fuerza de Ryoga, atravesó la pared y callo casi en la acera, se levanto y se aprestaba a volver al cuarto de un salto, cuando un camión municipal pasa limpiando las calles y... empapando a Ukyo.

_-cuuuiiiiic-_por más que P-chan corrió, no pudo llegar a tiempo, el cuarto estaba vacío, sin rastro de su esposo, corrió hasta el dojo…. Pero por esas cosas de Ryoga que ahora portaba… llego al restaurante de Cologne, cuando entro se sorprendió, pareció que allí hubo una batalla campal, un pato se choco contra ella, Ukyo le vio acomodarse los lentes con sus alas, parecía desesperado, pero un cerdo y un pato no se entienden no hablan el mismo idioma, así que Ukyo corrió hacia la cocina, pero no encontró ninguna olla con agua caliente y los calentadores de agua apagados, que haría?, no podía ir a la casa de Soun o la de Genma y Nodoka por que simplemente... no la encontraría, Cologne y Happy no estaban, debería quedarse a esperarlos?, miro al pato que pareció tan abatido como ella, se le ocurrió una idea, se acerco al pasto, y con esfuerzo, escribió en el duro jardín NODOKA, Shampoo comprendió, y con los lentes ahora bien puestos levanto un titubeante vuelo hacia el domicilio de los Saotome, ahora dependía de ella lo que sucediera.

* * *

Luego de la llegada de Genma, Nodoka y Shampoo, un baño caliente para Ukyo, una llamada a Nabiki, Kasumi y Kodashi, y la tardía llegada de Cologne y Happy, un consejo de guerra se estableció en el restaurante, todos hablaban entre ellos, Cologne como siempre puso orden a los gritos.

_-BASTA, BASTA, SILENCIO, lo primero es averiguar quien fue, sin eso no sabemos donde buscar-_

Nabiki tomo su celular y marco un teléfono.

_-Sasuke, urgente, averigua quien es el príncipe que llego a la ciudad, donde esta su castillo y cuantos guerreros mortales tiene, además, apresta a todos tus ninjas, habrá muchos husos rotos, espero tu llamada en media hora-_ Nabiki corto tranquilamente, todos la miraban con ojos abiertos, Akane se acerco a su hermana ahora con jopo…

_-como sabes que es un...?-_

_-príncipe?, es clásico, todos lo que intentaron secuestrar a mi hermana o cuñado cuando es pelirroja son príncipes con la rara idea de casarse con ella o con la diosa de la coleta, medio planeta parece que se quiere acostar con ellos-_

_-y lo del castillo?-_ Ukyo

_-siempre tienen un castillo-_

_-y los de los guerreros mortales?-_ Kodashi

_-siempre tienen guerreros mortales-_

_-y nosotros ir a buscarlos?-_

_-es lo que harían ellos no?, además… será divertido-_

_-Shampoo impaciente por romper huesos-_

_-y yo quiero saber que puedo hacer con este paraguas-_

_-y yo quiero probar los puños de Ranma-_

_-OH, dios mío, yo hace año que no entreno-_ Kasumi, para variar sonreía, nada parecido a Kodashi

_-cuando recupere a mi Gosunkugi, lo haré entrenar, este cuerpo es de un alfeñique-_

Nabiki se acerco a su cuñada y la consoló un poco.

_-pues toma un arma, una ametralladora, un revolver, un bazuca, necesitaremos a todos, incluso los ninjas de Sasuke-_ pasada media hora exactamente, el celular de Nabiki sonó y Sasuke le paso la información, Nabiki corto y miro a todo y todas con una pérfida sonrisa.

_-muy bien chicas, el idiota se llama Francesco Mastoli de la Pertirua, príncipe de la Costeleta Ahumada, señor del Salchichón primavera, su castillo esta en las afueras, hacia el oeste, tiene 97 guerreros comando, mucho dinero, y es un tan_ _estupido que tachi parecería un científico Nuclear frente a el, ha buscado durante años esposas para casarse, es un flacucho debilucho de 47 kilos que mide 1.97, esta lleno de granos, tiene la piel amarillenta y es medio calvo a sus 27 años, Sasuke nos espera con sus 100 ninjas… CHICAS, HORA DE PATEAR CULOS-_


	11. Rescate

**Nota del autor: denle Play a cualquier tema que pudiera acompañar una escena de acción, algo tipo A- Team quedaría justo.**

Mansión Tatewaki, 11:35 (AM, por que los que tienen horario Ingles se pueden confundir) , mientras los cien ninjas de Sasuke eran convocados a la batalla, seis mujeres, aun ocupando el cuerpo de sus esposos, se preparaban para rescatarlos en una batalla a muerte.

Ukyo, en el cuerpo de Ryoga, se ponía sus pantalones negros, su bandana de piel de tigre, su camiseta y su buzo marrón, en su mano giraba un paraguas de combate de unos sesenta kilos, aunque ella (o el) pareciera manejarlo solo con los dedos, en tanto Akane en el de Ranma, golpeaba con tal furia una bolsa de boxeo que parecía que esta estallaría, mas allá, la dulce Kasumi practicaba con otra bolsa, tratando de recordar viejos tiempos, demostrando que no había olvidado todo lo que había aprendido tantos años atrás, mientras la demente Kodashi, pensaba que armas elegiría, cosa que no duro mucho, se decidió por sus inefables cintas (en realidad el pobre Gosunkugi no podía cargar mucho mas), Nabiki también trataba de recordar épocas pasadas, pero la cantidad de vendas en sus dedos demostraban que las katanas no eran lo suyo, pero Kuno no iría de otra manera, así que..., mientras Shampoo, entro arrastrando una de las túnicas de Mousse, ante la sorpresa del resto.

_-por que no te la pusiste aun?-_ pregunto Ukyo

_-por que esta cosa pesar diez toneladas, ser túnica de batalla de patito, pero no saber que haber dentro-_ entre Ukyo y Akane sostuvieron la dichosa prenda, ayudando a la amazona a colocársela

-lista?-

-si, soltar- ni bien la soltaron, la amazona, o en realidad el amazona, se fue de cara contra el piso

-que diablos tener chico pato aquí?- Shampoo se puso de pie trabajosamente, y empezó a meter mano en los bolsillos, y bajo las mangas.

Aparecieron espadas, cadenas, bombas, cuchillos, hachas, lanzas, escudos, cascos, grebas, sables, chalecos antibalas, un cañón antitanque, una ametralladora, un neumático de repuesto y cóctel de frutas (por si alguien tenia hambre)

_-ya déjalo Shampoo,_ (Nabiki miraba a su amiga sacar mas cosas aun de dios sabia donde) _supongo que si necesitamos algo simplemente te lo pedimos-_

Cerca de las 12:25 las chicas salieron hacia el patio donde un Sasuke armado hasta los dientes las esperaba en soledad, su patrona miro la soledad que lo rodeaba.

_-Sasuke y tus ninjas?-_

_-ustedes sabe como son ama Nabiki, no les gusta que los vean hasta que sea necesario, pero ellos estarán allí en el momento indicado, no se preocupe-_ Nabiki hizo un gesto asintiendo y el grupo se dirigió a la camioneta de Tofu, estaban a punto de subir cuando algo las detuvo .

_-alto, no pueden dejarnos, nosotros también iremos-_ las chicas miraron detrás y vieron llegar a Genma, Nodoka (obviamente con cuerpos cambiados aun) y un Soun vestido con su armadura samurai, sable al cinto, cuchillo, arco y flecha al hombro (**N. Autor: SI, Soun EN VIVO, DIRECTO Y TODO COLOR EN UNO DE MIS FICS**)

_-Papa, no estamos para estupideces, esto es algo serio-_ Akane puso mala cara

_-crees que voy a dejar que un enclenque príncipe se lleve a mis nietos?, nada, primero la muerte antes que esa deshonra- _Contesto el orgulloso maestro... ante la mirada oblicua de Genma y Nodoka.

_-Lo castigara por llegar tarde, estuvo llorando toda la mañana por que el idiota no llego antes de las bodas- _la ahora calva Nodoka, con los brazos cruzados, deschavo al pobre Soun que solo sonrió ante las miradas asesinas de sus hijas

_-papa, luego arreglaremos esto, sube antes que te deje- _Nabiki pensaba si matarlo seria poco castigo, el grupo, un poco apretado en la furgoneta, partió hacia el castillo, mientras Happy y Cologne continuaban trabajando en la formula para el cambio (N. Autor: parece eslogan político), aunque estaban listos a partir si las cosas se ponían muy difíciles.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una inmensa habitación en el castillo de nuestro pobre príncipe, seis embarazadas se encontraban por primera vez con cierto flacucho...

_-por que nos ha secuestrado?, quien se cree que es?_ Ryoga no estaba de muy buen humor... y ninguno de sus acompañantes parecía estar de uno mejor

_-Francesco Mastoli de la Pertirua, príncipe de la Costeleta Ahumada, señor del Salchichón Primavera, amo de la Provoleta a la parrilla, hijo de Maximilian de la Pertirua, protector del secreto de la panceta ahumada y Sofía Lorens, conocida como aquella que no necesitaba agregarse nada en el pecho- _podrán imaginar las gotas que aparecieron frente a las frentes de nuestros embarazados protagonistas.

_-y que es lo que pretende de nosotros?_-

_-ustedes tendrán la dicha de casarse conmigo, ser las madres de mis hijos, los que llevan en su vientre ahora serán la mas formidable protección que príncipe alguno allá tenido jamás, se imaginan?, ser las esposas de este noble y gran señor?-_ todos, por alguna razón, miraron a Kuno, Mousse trato de ser lo mas sensible posible.

_-Kuno querido, por casualidad este idiota no es pariente tuyo?-_

_-no joven Amazona, pero si vuelvo a comportarme así, os doy permiso de matarme lo mas rápidamente posible-_

_-te tomamos la palabra Kunito querido, a ver, mazorca de choclo superdesarrollado, nosotras estamos casadas, estamos esperando hijos de nuestros esposos, acaso cree que los dejaremos por semejante insulto a la naturaleza masculina?-_ Ranma con mas experiencia en esto de ser mujer, tomo la lanza de la discusión, el príncipe se encogió de hombros

_-cuando sean viudas, necesitaran de alguien que las proteja-_

_-cuando seamos... viudas?- _expresaron todos a coro, el príncipe saco un cigarro de esos chistosos y lo encendió, como dominando la situación.

_-es obvio, sus esposos son grandes guerreros, no se rendirán así simplemente, pero aquí esta mi ejercito privado, noventa de los mejores comandos del mundo, cuando ellos pongan un pie en esta propiedad, no quedaran mas que un colador de cada uno de ellos, entonces, cuando se encuentren solas, con un hijo a quien recibir en este mundo, y en la mayor indigencia... veremos si aun rechazan ser mis esposas... JA JA JA JA JA JA- _el flacucho se retiro cerrando la puerta tras de si, dejando a seis esposos embarazados muy preocupados

_-yo que creí que la risa de Kodashi era enervante_- Ryoga se rascaba la cabeza, Gosunkugi suspiro

_-eso no es nada, tu no le haces el amor-_ todos tuvieron escalofríos ante ese pensamiento, Tofu se puso de pie en medio del grupo.

_-tenemos que hacer algo, o nos quedaremos viudos, o como van las cosas, viudas-_

_-pero doc, si nos revelamos y luchamos, podríamos provocar el parto, no lo recuerda noble galeno?-_

_-piensa en esto Kuno, si Nabiki muere, no abra cambio, te quedaras así, tendrás el parto y estarías solo, les digo esto con sinceridad... si me tengo que quedar así, como mujer, pero me aseguran que Kasumi y el niño seguirán junto a mi, entonces, quedarme así, seria un precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar, incluso el parto, el resto... bueno, si estamos juntos, supongo que seguramente al final terminaremos divirtiéndonos aprendiendo a ser hombre o mujer... peroooo, no estoy dispuesto a aprender a ser mujer y madre con ese alfeñique, si se atreve a rozarme, a mirarme tan solo un poco deseoso..., juro que lo voy a clavar en la pared mar cercana que encuentre-_ todos asintieron en silencio, era lo que necesitaba oír.

_-Ok chicos, es hora de divertirnos, vayan al baño y luego planearemos el escape- _Ranma ya disfrutaba esto...

* * *

A las quince veinticinco, un chico vestido con una túnica y gruesos lentes, atravesó la pared este del castillo, activando las alarmas, le acompañaban un tipo vestido como samurai, una mujer en kimono y otro tipo con tucanes blanco y un pañuelo cubriendo su calva.

_-bueno, primera parte de plan funcionar, nosotros hacer mucho ruido-_

_-así es querida, ahora a golpear a uno cuantos mientras las otras entran-_ Nodoka vio a un grupo de comandos que se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos, el grupo invasor se lanzo a su vez a la carga, entablando el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

* * *

Un atroz ruido de sirenas invadió el castillo, en un calabozo profundo eso causo preocupación.

_-la escuchan? La alarma, ellas ya están aquí- _Mousse se puso de pie, miro a Kuno - _vamos Kuno, hora de actuar-_

-si... AGGGHHHHH DUELE -

* * *

Mientras, en la muralla opuesta

_-por los ruidos funciono- _dijo un flaco bajando de la pared con ayuda de una cinta de gimnasia. enseguida varios figuras mas se acercaron a el, uno vestía serio y marcial a la antigua.

_-te lo dije cuñada, -Akane, estas lista?-_

_-si Nabiki..., ahora verán lo que es una chica de Nerima-_

* * *

Mientras tanto en la celda, Kuno se puso a gritar como loco, Tofu se acerco a la puerta nervioso

_-guardias, guardias, necesitamos a un doctor, una de las chicas empezó el trabajo de parto-_

Desde fuera se escucho abrirse los cerrojos, un guardia entro y observo a la embarazada de pelo negro y corte taza, y cuando estaba por salir a buscar al doctor, Ryoga la detuvo y Ranma le golpeo dejándolo inconsciente, ambos se miraron.

_-demasiado fácil-_

_-lo se pero mejor aprovechemos-_ los seis embarazados se internaron por los pasillos hacia donde se escuchaba los ruidos de la batalla.

* * *

_-ALTO, quien es usted?-_ los guardias le apuntaban a una hermosa pelirroja, vestida con una minifalda que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, mucho menos la pequeñísima camisa con los botones casi totalmente desabrochados, que hacían la vez de escote asesino. Y el echo de que la dama no usaba sostén (lo usual en Ranma) hacia que los hombres estuvieran a punto de un ataque cardiaco.

_-disculpen, es que me dijeron que un príncipe se encuentra aquí, secuestrando bonitas damas, y lo normal es que me busquen, así que decidí adelantarme- _los seis guardias se quedaron fascinados de la belleza de la mujer, de su pelo rojo, de sus ojos celestes, y de sus enormes, eh, eh, de eso que estaba bajo la camisa, que la chica parecía tenia ganas de mostrar, bajaron las armas mientras la pelirroja sacaba aun mas pecho acercándose , y los golpeo, con un mazo... un tipo con un paraguas otro con katana y uno llevando una cinta se sumaron a la golpiza.

_-listo aquí, vamos por los chicos-_ Ukyo llevo al grupo hacia la segunda puerta, pero como estaba en el cuerpo de Ryoga termino para su sorpresa en el mismo patio donde estaban combatiendo Shampoo, Nodoka, Genma y Soun. Y ante su sorpresa llegaron el resto de los guardias, que apuntaban sus armas hacia los invasores, Nabiki se golpeo la frente y luego volteo.

_-Sasuke, tu turno-_

_-si amita mía-_ el servicial ninja llego vestido algo así como Napoleón (con sombrero tricornio y todo)-_ A LA CARGA_-

De la nada empezaron a aparecer pequeños ninjas - sirvientes, allí estaba Luon, el jardinero, que blandía amenazadoramente una máquina de cortar pasto de ½ caballo, y Soin, la encargada de planchar, que hacia girar alrededor suyo dos planchas, y Moi Su, el cocinero, con su gorro de chef, un enorme cuchillo en una mano y su tabla de picar carne en la otro, y Doe Maa, el chofer, que hacia rugir amenazadoramente el motor de diez y seis cilindros y treinta idos válvulas de la limusina de la familia, y muchos, muchos ninjas mas, cada uno con sus utensilios y herramientas de trabajo, incluso Tren Mat, el encargado de limpiar los baños se veía peligros con sus escobillas de inodoros, era una visión tan, pero tan, pero tan bizarra que hasta nuestros héroes se quedaron duros ante el espectáculo.

_-amita, vayan por el amo Kuno y el resto, nosotros nos encargaremos-_ Nabiki asintió y el grupo se interno en los pasillos, mientras Sasuke tomaba una trompeta y ordenaba una carga general.

* * *

Una explosión se hizo escuchar, y el príncipe, que esperaba una fácil victoria, se quedo tieso.

_-Alfredo, que es ese ruido?-_

EL mayordomo hizo una reverencia.

_-me parecen que los esposos llegan al rescate mi señor-_

_-puntuales, no te parece?_

_-así es gran amo-_

Francesco miro el reloj, como quien llega tarde a algún lado.

_-esto esta tardando mucho, Alfredo, encargate que todo salga según lo planeado-_

-así lo verificare inmensidad- Alfredo salio del cuarto del príncipe a revisar que todo fuera bien.

* * *

_-Creo que ya nos acercamos a la salida doc-_ Ryoga no podría creer que recordara el camino inverso de como entraron...

_-así es, unos guardias mas y estaremos listos-_

-OH miren, UN BAÑO- dijo alguno... y sucedió lo inevitable

_-detente Ryoga, no tenemos tiempo para eso-_ pero fue imposible detener a Ryoga, Kuno, Mousse y Gosunkugi, quienes se pusieron en fila para hacer sus urgente necesidades, Ranma y Tofu menearon la cabeza y se pusieron en la fila, al fin y al cabo ellos también necesitaban ir de nuevo al baño.

* * *

Mientras tanto, la brigada de rescate avanzaba... hacia algún lado, por alguna razón Ukyo siempre terminaba al frente.

-creo que es por aquí-

-Ukyo, ser peor que Pchan, estar perdida-

-si te perdiste, Akane, por que te cambiaste de ropa?- Kodi miraba a su cuñada vestir la acostumbrada camisa y pantalones chinos de Ranma, Akane sonrió.

-si Ranma viera como me vestí, moriría de ver como lo hice lucir-

-ALTO SEÑORES, SEÑORA, NO DARÁN UN PASO MAS ALLÁ DE AQUÍ- Un tipo serio, de frac, se interpuso entre ellas y la puerta, Shampoo fue la primera en lanzarse a la pelea, pero el mayordomo simplemente giro un poco, se las arreglo para sacarle los lentes y vio como "el" amazona paso de largo por una ventana directamente a la piscina, los graznidos de un pato indicaron que la amazona estaba fuera de combate. Genma y Soun siguieron pero el tipo, con una facilidad irreverente los puso fuera de combate, Nodoka y Kodashi siguieron el mismo camino, Nabiki no le duro ni medio segundo, Kodi al menos dos... en medio de todos estos desmayados, Akane y Ukyo se prepararon para la batalla.

_-podrían apurarse? no tenemos todo el día-_

_-tranquilo doc, solo falto yo y nos vamos-_ cuando Ranma, el ultimo de la fila se aprestaba a entrar al baño... un guardia que iba al mismo lugar las vio...

-ALTO, ALARMA, LAS CHICAS SE ESCAPAN- Tofu tomo a Ranma de un brazo y se lo llevo a la rastra.

-ESPERA DOC, AUN NO HICE, ESPERAAAA, ME HAGO ENCIMA- pero no hubo caso, Tofu arrastro fuera de allí a un Ranma al borde del llanto-

Alfredo seguía tranquilo, miro a Ukyo y Akane, saco su reloj, y bostezando les hablo

_-miren señores, no tengo todo el día, podríamos terminar esto?-_

_-así?, pues ya veras-_ Ukyo se lanzo al combate, golpes, patadas, saltos, fintas y engaños por parte de ambos pareció no funcionar, de repente ambos se quedaron quietos, uno frente a otro, Alfredo miro la posición defensiva de Ukyo, había algo raro... en como se paraba... y ataco con una patada... a la entrepierna, Ukyo, abrió los ojos, estos se hincharon, su cara comenzó a poner violeta, empezó a doblarse lentamente, mientras solo pronuncio cuatro palabras.

-MAMA, como duele esto- Ukyo fuera de combate, Akane fue la que bostezo ahora y miro su reloj.

_-eso no funcionara conmigo... por lo menos por ahora-_

_-lo se Ranma, a ti te matare lentamente, luego el mundo sabrá que yo vencí al invicto Ranma Saotome- _

La pelea entre ellos comenzó. Por varios minutos se neutralizaron hábilmente, parecía que no habría ganador, hasta que Akane recordó algo que le dijo cierta vez Ranma: en un combate parejo, trata de sorprender a tu rival para obtener la ventaja, haz algo raro, tonto, y lo sorprenderás, y Akane hizo algo que Alfredo jamás esperaría de Ranma, de su manga, emergido un enorme mazo... que sorprendió al mayordomo, desde el jardín se pudo ver el despegue del volador Alfredo rumbo a la nube mas cercana, al tiempo que el resto se despertaba y ayudaban a Ukyo, los embarazados llegaban al lugar, junto con un pato, un samurai, una mujer y un maestro de lucha calvo, estaban alegres de reunirse nuevamente, pero una risa malévola no les permitió disfrutar el reencuentro.

_-JA JA JA JA JA, bravo, bravísimo, la verdad que da placer verlo pelear, pero todo a terminado- _Francesco en persona apareció, tomo un silbato de su bolsillo y lo hizo sonar tres veces _-ahora todos mis comandos los rodearan, y mataran a los esposos y se llevaran a las mujeres a su celda-_

El príncipe sonrió, se cruzo de brazos, mientras esperaba la llegada de sus hombres, del otro lado de la puerta se escuchaba muchas botas dirigiéndose hacia ellos y... los acordes de un tema musical, algo de rock, segundos después una docena de comandos entraron a la carrera, perseguidos muy de cerca por un grupo de enanos que blandían herramientas de jardinería, plomería... y una limusina con el stereo a todo volumen atronando AC / DC, Kuno meneo la cabeza.

_-ese Doe Maa, le dije mil veces que no suba tanto el volumen-_ Francesco miraba con la mandíbula golpeando el piso, Soun se adelanto, tomando la palabra

_-estas vencido mazorca calva con patas, ríndete e implora piedad-_

_-JA JA JA JA JA, yo no me rendiré jamás, la muerte antes que la deshonra-_ saco un pequeño pulsador de su bolsillo y se lo mostró al grupo

_-que es eso?- _pregunto Genma.

_-esto es el control remoto del sistema de autodestrucción del castillo, me han vencido, pero me iré al infierno con todos ustedes-_ Akane miro a su esposo.

_-Ranma, puedes cerrar los ojos por favor-_

_-por que?-_

_-tu hazlo, te aseguro que nos salvaremos todos si lo haces-_

_-esta... bien-_ Ranma cerro sus ojos y Akane se acerco un poco al príncipe

-dígame alteza, alguna vez vio un par de estas?- se abrió la camisa dejando el busto a la vista, al príncipe le temblaba la mandíbula, sus ojos se inflaron y cayo de espalda con una violenta hemorragia nasal, Akane sonrió mientras tomaba el control remoto y lo apagaba.

_-sabia que era uno de los tuyos Ryoga-_

_-JA, Akane, JA-_ el tono de Ryoga indicaba que la broma no le había gustado nada, lo contrario al resto, que se morían de risa

* * *

Mas tarde en el restaurante.

_-Muy bien chicos, chicas, esperemos que esto funcione-_ Cologne había terminado la formula de la poción del cambio, el grupo formo un circulo alrededor, la matriarca lanzo el frasco al suelo, al romperse un humo azul se elevo envolviendo a todos.

Akane abrió los ojos, a su frente estaba Ukyo y a su lado... Ranma, miro hacia abajo y vio un vientre enorme.

_-Akane?-_ era Ranma que le hablaba

_-eso creo, Ranma?-_

_-para lo que guste-_

_-FUNCIONO, FUNCIONO-_ todos volvieron a la normalidad, se abrazaban y felicitaban mutuamente, saltando todos y todas de alegría, cuando Shampoo se doblo de repente, tomándose el bajo vientre-

_-OH, dolor, duele duele-_ de repente, casi sincronizadamente, una a una, Nabiki, Ukyo, Kasumi y Akane también se contorsionaron por los dolores, Tofu empezó a tomar los datos de cada una.

_-por dios, empezó el trabajo de parto, Kuno, llama el doctor Kimada, avísale que vamos a la obstetricia-_

**N.A. Quiero pedir perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero el trabajo me consumió y me quito el humor, entre en mi fase depre... aunque no es tan malo, de allí nació Vampira.**

**Además no se ocurrió como terminar la historia, pero ya se como, así que se viene el ultimo capitulo de esta cosa sin pies ni cabeza, nos vemos**

**Hugo el unma**


	12. Cinco partos y algun funeral

UNMA PRODUCCIONES PRESENTA

EN COLABORACIÓN CON

NADIE

UNA PRODUCCIÓN TOTALMENTE

INCREÍBLEMENTE

INSUPERABLEMENTE

ÚNICAMENTE...

Para que miento? no se me ocurre que escribir.

* * *

Nerima Center, uno de los atestados barrios de Tokio, con un transito de mil demonios, camiones, automóviles, camionetas y bicicletas.

Y en donde un auto compacto, un deportivo azul y una camioneta Van a toda velocidad llamaría la atención

_-apurate Ranma, duele-_

-_ya lo se Kasumi, soporta un poco mas y llegaremos a la clínica-_

_-Ranma poder apretar acelerador, bebe Shampoo impaciente por salir-_

_-ya, ya, tranquilas-_

_-es por allí- _Ranma miro el dedo de Hibiki que señalaba en una dirección..

_-Ryoga, ni por todo el oro del mundo te haría caso en un caso como este, girare allí-_

En el restaurante las cosas se hicieron rápido, como en la noche del te mágico, de la poción de cambio... y a la hora de repartir a las chicas en los autos, bueno, ellas no se pusieron muy selectivas que digamos, así, Kasumi y Shampoo terminaron junto con Ryoga en el auto de Ranma, Ukyo era llevada por Kuno en su trueno azul, mientras Akane y Nabiki iban en la van de Tofu, con... Kodashi como apoyo moral.

_-ahora cuñaditas, respiren, jo, jooo, joooo-_

A Nabiki esto le pareció el castigo definitivo de los dioses.

_-como voy a disfrutar cuando seas tu la que este es aquí tirada-_

_-tranquila Nabiki, ella solo quiere ayudar- _Tofu quería poner paz, Nabiki quería destazar a su cuñada...

_-que saque su cara de arpía de aquí, con eso ya me sentiré bien-_

* * *

Mientras tanto, Cologne, Happy, Gonzunkugui, Nodoka, Genma y Soun trataban de conseguir un taxi

_-y a que hospital van?- _pregunto el incauto conductor.

_-creo que al central-_ Genma entrando al pequeño automóvil

_-no al Este- _Cologne subiendo al lugar del acompañante

_-no al Sur-_ Gonzu, entrando apretadamente entre Soun y Happy, y como si no tuvieran mejor cosas que hacer, estos seis cromagñon empezaron a discutir a gritos y golpes la dirección de destino dentro del taxi.

* * *

_-Kuno, espero que no te enojes, pero... PODRÍAS APRETAR EL ACELERADOR?-_

-bella amiga, solo sigo el auto que nos precede, podría pasar algo terrible-El trueno azul, conduciendo a el trueno azul (cosas kuneskas, ya lo saben) bien podría rebasar al pequeño Toyota de Ranma, pero, para el millonario, mas valía la seguridad de la inminente madre que el llegar cinco minutos antes

_-podría pasar que mi hijo nazca aquí-_

El kendoista hizo una bizarra reverencia (obvio si estaba manejando)

_-seria un honor-_

_-tu limpiaras el auto?-_ Un Kuno mas prosaico... pensó en su Porche, de repente se puso a tocar la bocina como un enloquecido.

_-Que le pasa a ese tarado?-_ Ranma miraba como el Porche se le pegaba a el baúl, tocando bocina y haciendo luces como enloquecido, Ryoga se preocupo

_-le pasara algo a Ukys?-_

_-no lo se-_

Mientras tanto... en la Van de la paz...

Kodashi continuaba su apoyo moral...

_-Vamos cuñaditas, respiren, jooo, jooo, jooo, ughhh-_

Y las manos de Nabiki decidieron estrangularla

_-tienes que hacer esa maldita risa en este mome... oh oh-_

Akane, que se mantenía extrañamente serena, también sintió algo raro

_-oh-_

Y la semi asfixiada Kodi noto algo tibio y húmedo..

_-Cochinas, se están orinando?- _Tofu volteo al escuchar las palabras de la rosa negra y ahora gorda.

_-Rompieron bolsa- _Kodashi miro el liquido en cual estaba arrodillada, y se corrió desesperada hasta estrellarse contra las puertas de atrás, Nabiki la miro con furia y un poco de revancha.

_-y que?, ya te pasara a ti-_

* * *

Tres autos que van a toda velocidad por una avenida congestionada no es algo de todos los días, al menos eso pensó un oficial de transito, que se lanzo a perseguir a esos infractores.

_-genial lo que nos faltaba_- Ryoga meneo la cabeza, Ranma empezó a frenar

-tal vez pueda ayudar- el oficial apeo su moto delante del utilitario, detrás el Porche y la van se detuvieron, el oficial se acerco a la ventana de Ranma

_-oiga, amigo, por que tanta prisa?, acaso va a tener un bebe?-_

_-no oficial, uno no, cinco-_ Ranma y Ryoga señalaron a las dos chicas detrás, que se tomaban sus abultados vientres y respiraban agitadamente, el oficial abrió la boca como buzón de correo.

_-es una broma?-_

_-no, y hay mas allí atrás-_ el oficial recorrió el resto de los autos y volvió al primero

_-Que me tuesten, jamás me lo creerán en el cuartel, a que hospital van?-_

Ranma sonrió mientras encendía el motor, detrás el Porche volvía a rugir al igual que la Van.

_-a una clínica privada, en la avenida Este y la catorce-_

_-SÍGANME, LES ABRIRÉ PASO- _el oficial se subió a su moto y haciendo sonar sus sirenas, iba despejando el paso de la caravana, hasta, que el destino les jugo una mala pasada, y al girar en una esquina se encontraron de frente con un embotellamiento. Ryoga se golpeo la frente.

_-increíble, solo a nosotros nos puede pasar esto-_

_-tranquilo p-chan, el oficial ya despejara el camino-_ Ranma trataba de contenerse, pero de repente un brazo lo tomo de atrás y empezó a estrangularlo.

_-podrías moverte de aquí, por si no lo sabes, intentar pasar algo del tamaño de una sandía por el espacio donde apenas entra "lo que tu ya sabes" es doloroso-_ Ranma se puso morado ante la caricia de Kasumi, quien solo lo soltó cuando Ryoga la calmo un poco, mientras tanto el oficial consiguió despejar algo la calle, los vehículos se pusieron en movimiento y la caravana tomo por fin la avenida Este.

* * *

En el Trueno Azul, Kuno acariciaba la mano de su amiga.

_-Calmaos bella cocinera, en cinco minutos llegaremos-_

Pero Ukyo de repente abrió los ojos como melones y miro al piso del deportivo...

_-Kuno, perdón, rompí bolsa-_

_-no... no... no... hay... problema...-_ el kendoista empezó a tomar un color vio lacio, mientras abría todas las ventanas del trueno azul

* * *

En solo cuatro minutos llegaron a la obstetricia Kimada, quien apenas frenaron lanzo un batallón de enfermeras a los autos con sillas de ruedas.

EL obstetra esperaba partos cercanos, no todos juntos.

_-como, todas al mismo tiempo?-_

_-Eh... luego se lo explico-_ Tofu ayudaba a Akane, mientras Nabiki recibía la de Kodashi, y Kodashi recibía todo tipos de golpes e insultos de Nabiki, a segundos estaciono un pequeño taxi, y al momento de detenerse y abrirse la puerta, cayeron al piso Cologne y cia.

_-OJALA HAIGA UN INFIERNO PARA PASAJEROS COMO USTEDES-_ si, el taxista no se veía muy contento de haberlos traído Ranma se acerco a sus padres y amigos.

_-como llegaron aquí tan rápido?-_

Nodoka iba a decir algo inteligente... pero.

_-veníamos a preguntarle al doctor Kimada a que hospital iban-_

_-a caballo regalado..., venga Nodoka, Cologne, ustedes serán de ayuda-_ Tofu llamo a las mujeres, que ayudaron a las enfermeras a subir a las chicas, rumbo a la sala de partos.

* * *

_-Magia?- _Kimada meneo la cabeza ante las explicaciones de Tofu, sabia que la medicina oriental estas cosas pasaban... pero había que verlo para creerlo definitivamente.

_-así es, por error, todos tomamos al mismo tiempo un afrodisíaco mágico, provoca una concepción casi instantánea, para que eso suceda, debe darse un sincronismo entre las personas que lo toman, como fuimos diez los que lo tomamos...-_

_-Todos siguen bajo el efecto de la magia, ellas especialmente por concebir los bebes-_ Cologne comprendió lo que Tofu quería explicar

_-era algo evidente desde el principio, antojos a la misma hora, del mismo tipo, malestares iguales, caprichos iguales, parecían trabajar en equipo- _El medico recordaba los momentos pasados en los nueve meses.

Kimada hizo una ronda, las chicas estaban casi listas para el empezar el trabajo de parto, como un maestro de ceremonia, se puso en el centro de la gran sala.

_-Bien, manos a la obra, esposos, su lugar es a la derecha de sus esposas, tomen sus manos, yo iré revisando a cada una por las dudas... y chicas lo lamento, tendré que ir mirando ya saben donde, no se me avergüencen ahora, eso debieron hacerlo hace nueve meses-_

_-y nosotros que hacemos?- _

_-si exigimos ayudar en esta desventura-_ Soun y Genma se acercaron dispuestos a ayudar, el obstetra miro las desesperadas señas que hacían Nodoka y Cologne a sus espaldas

_-mmm, ustedes... SI... vayan a calentar agua, la cocina esta al fondo de ese pasillo, servirá para darles el primer baño a sus nietos-_ ambos asintieron alegres y bajaron a la cocina, sin pensar que la clínica ya de por si tenia tuberías de agua caliente

Al fin Kimada dio su primera ronda, las enfermeras controlaban el pulso y la presión arterial de cada una, todo normal.

_-muy bien señoras, hora de trabajar, vamos, pujen, pujen-_ todas empezaron su tarea, un concierto de gritos y gemidos se inicio, al tiempo que sanitarias y maridos alentaban a las chicas.

Pasado un minuto, un Kimada arremangado y sudado volvió a tomar el centro del escenario.

_-Bien, bien señoras, descansen, mientras las enfermeras constatan-_ estas dieron el ok y luego de un pequeño descanso... Kimada tomo la pose de un director de orquesta.

_-vamos, pujen, pujen-_

Por casi tres minutos las chicas redoblaban esfuerzos, Kimada ordeno un nuevo descanso, entonces Kasumi, sudada, enrojecida por el esfuerzo miro a su esposo.

_-tofi querido...-_

Y el resto de las chicas la imito

_-patito venir...-_

_-tachi, mi amor-_

_-Ryoga debo decirte algo-_

_-Ranma, acércate-_

Todos

_-si mi amor?-_

Todas, gritando y al mismo tiempo como si fueran una sola vez

_-ESTO ES TU CULPA, TE ODIÓ-_ al tiempo que le aplicaban un directo a la mandíbula que mando a todos los esposos a dormir por algunos minutos, Kimada miraba estupefacto.

_-señora Cologne, Nodoka, esto es insoportable, que desmayen a Saotome, o Kuno vaya y pase, pero el doctor Ono al menos ayuda, hay que hacer algo con ese hechizo_- Cologne volteo a ver a Happy

-_tenemos que terminar con esa sincronía-_

_-tu crees, últimamente no nos sale nada bien con los hechizos, debemos esperar a que el parto termine, hacer algo ahora podría ser contraproducente-_

Cologne asintió, en si, en los últimos nueve meses sus hechizos solo estaban complicando las cosas... miro a Kodachi y Gonzunkugi, pálidos ante el espectáculo que ellos protagonizarían en exclusiva en algunos meses, y sintió escalofríos..

_-si... mejor esperamos a que termine el parto-_

* * *

Luego de algunos minutos y algunas sales, los hombres estaban de pie junto al precipicio, digo sus esposas.

Un Kimada con la camisa abierta, pelo revuelto y ojos inyectados se ubico en el centro del ring.

_-muy bien señoras, una vez mas, pujen, ustedes tomen sus manos, ayúdenles, denles apoyo-_

_-mientras ellas no den golpes-_

_-señor Hibiki...-_

_-si, si, vamos Ukys, vamos fuerza-_

A la derecha una pequeña charla tenia lugar...

_-Akane...-_

_-ughhh-_

_-Akane...-_

_-ughhh-_

_-AKAAANEEEE-_

_-QUEEEE?-_

_-no me aprietes tan fuerte la mano, me estas quebrando los dedos-_

_-quieres cambiar lugares?-_

* * *

_-doctor, veo la cabeza aquí-_

_-y aquí-_

_-aquí también-_

_-ídem-_

_-ditto-_

Las enfermeras daban la señal, Kimada se arranco la camisa y se arrodillo en el piso... levantando su vista al cielo grito

-ES POR ESTO QUE ESPERARON NUEVE MESES, UN ULTIMO ESFUERZO, PUUUJEEENNNN- como si fuera la orden de un general en batalla, las chicas apretaron dientes y dieron el ultimo empujón, segundos después, cinco llantos llenaron la sala.

_-doctor, es una niña-_

_-y aquí-_

_-aquí también-_

_-ídem-_

_-ditto-_

El obstetra, al borde del cansancio mental, miro a la matriarca y Happy, estos se encogieron de hombros

_-el hechizo-_

* * *

Momentos después, mientras las bebes descansaban sobre los pechos de las madres, cinco locas y cinco energúmenos se miraban con ojos arrasados en lágrimas, las chancletas parecían dormir de tranquilas que estaban.

-Como le pondremos?- un Ranma casi sin habla acariciaba a una sudada Akane, ella contesto casi sin dudar

-Usagi-

A Tatewaki Kuno no solían faltarles las palabras, pero ahora le costaba encontrarlas

_-como... que... que nombre tendrá?-_

_-algo digno de la hija del rayo azul y la reina de hielo... Diana, te parece?, como la princesa-_

_-ya es una princesa-_

Ukyo y Ryoga miraban a su hija descansar tan tranquila... no hubo palabras, solo un beso entre los padres, ya sabían el nombre de antemano.

-hola, Saori-

_-mirar, se te parece patito-_

_-si, pero tiene tus ojos-_

_-y tus orejas-_

_-y tu nariz-_ Shampoo acaricio a su hija, ya también habían decidido hacia tiempo el nombre tanto si era niño o niña.

_-bienvenida, Fió-_

_-es niña-_

_-si, todas, te lo dije, y le gane una apuesta a mi cuñada_ - el doctor Kimada escuchaba la conversación de Tofu y Kasumi

_-pero, doc, ustedes pudieron saber el sexo en cualquier momento-_ el galeno sonrió

_-todos hicimos una promesa, esperar hasta este momento-_

-y ya han decidido el nombre?-

_-si_- Kasumi casi lloraba de felicidad- _Milagros-_

Unos minutos después las enfermeras se llevaron a las bebes a su primer baño, el doc Kimada despejo la sala de presencia masculina, aun faltaba que las chicas alumbraran, en la sala con cunas, tras los vidrios, nueve tipos, una embarazada, una abuela joven y una ahora ultra abuela deformaban las caras contra el vidrio.

-_oh, al menos, estos no se desperdiciaran-_ Happy saco de sus bolsillos ocho puros, los repartió y con rapidez asombrosa los encendió, cinco padres, uno futuro y dos abuelos aspiraron el humo

PUM, PAM, PUM, PAM, PUM

De repente se encontraron con las caras tiznadas de hollín, mientras Happy se retorcía en el suelo de la risa, risa que no se detuvo cuando volando por medio del techo.

* * *

Luego de una pequeña parranda, los padres, futuros padre y abuelas volvieron ahora a las habitaciones de la clínica, donde esposas y niñas dormían, bueno, no todas

_-molesto?-_

_-Ranma, pasa... mírala-_ la pequeña Usagi se aferraba al pecho de Akane con desesperación

_-parece que tiene hambre-_

_-si, es tu hija, tiene tu apetito-_

* * *

Soun entro al cuarto de Kasumi mientras ella y Milagros dormían, se acerco lo mas silenciosamente, Kasumi estaba algo pálida, pero parecía descansar sin problemas, igual que la niña, pero la madre se despertó de repente.

_-hola... abuelo-_ Soun la acaricio, en ese momento entro Tofu, con un enorme peluche, lo dejo al costado, miro a Kasumi, a Soun, y luego, a su hija.

Sus lentes se nublaron, un temblor se apodero de el, giro, al parecer para buscar el peluche y se puso a tartamudear.

No fue el Oso lo que encontró, si no que tomo a Soun por la cabeza, luego por los pies, y se lo mostraba a la dormida niña

_-mira lo que papi te trajo, te gusta el oso?, míralo, mira como rebota su cabeza..._

**Fin**

**Fin?**


	13. Alli vamos denuevo

Tres AM, de una noche tranquila.

En la ciudad de Nerima no se movía una hoja, todos dormían plácidamente, hasta que... unos hacia que dos padres y diez vecinos se despierten.

En un cuarto oscuro, el sonido era más fuerte aun…

_-Ranma-_

_-zzzz-_

_-Ranmaaa-_

_-zz zz hum-_

_-RANMAAAAA-_

EL aludido, agarrado del techo con uñas y dientes, miro a su esposa allí abajo…

_-UH, QUE, DONDE? CUANDO? POR QUE?-_

_-Usagi esta llorando, en su cuarto, ahora, debe tener hambre, contesta tus preguntas?-_

Ranma se descolgó del techo para aterrizar junto a su esposa…

_-otra vez?-_

_-si, otra vez-_

_-no le diste el pecho?-_

_-si, pero te toca a ti-_

Saotome miro mal a su media naranja…

_-yo no soy vaca lechera-_

Cosa que logro únicamente revivir el mítico mazo de Akane

_-no me refería a eso idiota, dale su biberón- _

_-yo?-_

_-si, tu, yo me hago cargo de día, tu de noche, ese fue el trato- _Akane se dio media vuelta y se tapo con las sabanas hasta la cabeza, mientras Ranma, refunfuñando, se levantaba, iba hasta la cocina, llenaba el biberón, un golpe de microondas y luego se dirigía al cuarto de su hija, quien para que decirlo, lloraba casi como una desesperada.

Por mucho que molestara, todo enojo se iba al momento de traspasar la puerta, el joven padre se acerco a la cuna.

_-ya, ya, mi vida, tienes hambre?, ven_- la levanto en sus brazos, se sentó en un sillón y acostándola en su regazo le dio el biberón, la niña se tomo desesperada de la botella y empezó a succionar.

_-Usagi, me estas dejando en ridículo con eso de que heredaste mi apetito, sabes?-_ la niña, ya de 5 meses lo miraba mientras succionaba.

-_tu madre me dice que te pones a llorar a cualquier hora del día, se que eres una Saotome, pero eso no es bueno-_ la beba vacío el biberón, Ranma la apoyo en su hombro, mientras le golpeaba suavemente la espalda, tras unos segundos...

_-__**BRRR**_-

_-provechito reina, ahora, ya tomaste tu tercera cena, a dormir-_ la acostó y la miro apoyado en la cuna, y Usagi lo miro, y le sonrió.

_-uhh, chiii-_

_-genial, no tiene sueño...-_

* * *

Por la mañana, mientras Akane le daba el pecho, un Ranma ojeroso preparaba el desayuno (Akane podría haberlo **intentado, el autor enfatiza el "intentado"**) pues hasta el sexto mes se pensó que seria mejor no recibir a la niña en este mundo con esos alimentos…, podría pensar en volverse, consejo de Kimada, que había tenido la muy mala idea de pasar ha visitar a Akane un mediodía, ella se vio en la obligación de prepararle un bocadillo, el resto ya lo imaginan.

A unas treinta manzanas, en una inmensa mansión…

_-Diana, no le hagas eso a Sasuke-_ Nabiki trataba de impedir que su niña embadurnara con puré de manzana al servicial ninja, pero la bebe pensaba que lo mejor que se podía hacer por el enano era trasformarlo en una obra de arte surrealista, Kodashi, con nueve meses recién cumplidos entro en la cocina y se dejo caer sobre una silla.

_-hola cuñadita, cansada?-_

_-oh, me duele la espalda, fui ya dos veces al baño, tengo las piernas hinchadas, me duelen los pechos-_

_-me alegro, leche y cereal?-_

_-gracias-_ su relación había mejorado un tanto, a medida que Kodashi engordaba, mas aun, y Nabiki debió reconocer que, a pesar de todas sus reservas, cuidaba a Diana con celo y cariño. Incluso se sonrió.

_-que es tan gracioso-_ pero Kodi no estaba de tan buen humor

-_lo que dijiste, que te duelen los pechos, no es nada aun, a nosotras, al otro día del parto, parecía que nos habían inflado como con aire comprimido, ninguna podíamos ponernos nuestros sostenes, ni cerrar nuestras camisas, Akane, que siempre fue de poco busto, tenia una sudadera que le quedo ultra minúscula, nos miro y dijo __**esto es exagerado, podría entrar en un banco y asaltarlo con estas**__- _ambas rieron, de repente Kodashi se arqueo al tiempo que gimió, Nabiki se asusto

_-que pasa?-_

_-una contracción-_

_-una contracción, de esas, o ESA?-_

_-creo que… ouch… esas-_ o venganza, placer de los dioses pensó Nabiki

_-vamos, te llevare con Kimada-_

Tres horas después llegaba el último retoño, un barón, que sus padres llamaron…

* * *

_-Hércules?-_

_-si, Kodi, quería un nombre único, que no fuera usual-_ Gozonkugui explicaba lo inexplicable

-_hay muchas razones para que no sea algo usual, bien cuñado mío, felicitaciones- _ tras Kuno todos se acercaron a darle la mano al flaco padre, mientras las chicas se apiñaban con la reciente madre, habían dejado a las niñas con Nodoka y Cologne, estas, en el restaurante hablaban.

_-que usted quiere que?-_ Cologne miraba a Nodoka de arriba abajo

_-que me prepare el te afrodisíaco-_

Ojos de búho de la matriarca…

_-esta… esta segura?-_

_-si… soy muy joven pare ser abuela, pero en poco tiempo seré vieja para ser madre, es mi ultima oportunidad-_

_-eso lo entiendo, pero que dice Genma-_

_-no quiere saber nada, por eso le pido esto a usted-_

_-pero, si el no quiere, como?-_

_-yo me haré cargo, cuando Ranma era un bebe el era un ejemplo de esposo y padre, estoy segura que cuando las cosas sean irreversibles, el volverá a ser esa persona-_

_-y luego?-_

El rostro de la matriarca Saotome era serio.

_-no cometeré el mismo error, criara a nuestro hijo o hija junto a mí-_

Ambas mujeres quedaron en silencio, la vieja mujer suspiro…

_-habrá que engañarlo para que se beba eso-_

_-déjenmelo todo a mi-_ Nabiki entro con Kuno, seguido por las otras cuatro parejas, Ranma tomo las mano de su madre.

_-mama, estas segura que resultara?-_

_-si Ranma, el puede ser una buena persona, cuando quiere-_

_-te ayudare-_

-_y nosotros-_

_-patito y yo ayudar-_

_-bien, esto es lo que haremos..._-Nabiki convoco a reunión general

* * *

Dos días después, hubo nueva reunión en el restaurante, se festejaba el nacimiento de Hércules, aunque el bebe y Kodashi seguía en la clínica acompañada de su esposo, el resto estaban todos.

Ryoga cargaba a Saori, mientras charlaba con Kasumi que sostenía a Milagros, por allí Ranma, Akane, Usagi, Mousse, Shampoo y Fio formaban un circulo en el patio, Kuno, Tofu y Happy charlaban, Nodoka estaba extrañamente arrumada al brazo de Genma, esto obviamente no llamaba la atención, el te estaba preparado desde el día anterior, y Cologne dejo los vasos con este en una bandeja.

Nabiki entro luego y lleno con la tetera que estaba sobre la cocina los otros vasos, juntándolos sobre la derecha de la bandeja, mientras los de Nodoka y Genma estaban a la izquierda. Luego salio y repartió los vasos a los invitados, cuidando que nadie tomara los especiales, por fin, se acerco a la pareja mayor.

_-Tíos, un brindis para festejar la llegada de Hércules-_ Nodoka se hizo la sorprendida, Genma acepto, eran los últimos vasos, los señalados,

Hubo un silencio expectante mientras Nodoka vacío su vaso, pero Genma se detuvo a la mitad, movía los labios, como degustando el sabor.

_-ps ps, me parece conocido-_miro a su esposa, que le sonreía, y apuro el resto del vaso, no se escuchaba ni la respiración del resto, pasaron unos segundos, ambos seguían como si nada, Nabiki se acerco a Cologne.

_-que pasa?-_

_-es por que esta frió, tarda más en hacer efecto, mira, ya empieza-_

De repente Nodoka se tomo el rostro con las manos, como si estuviera avergonzada, mientras Genma la miraba como quien ve un millón de dólares en el piso...

_-que me pasa, yo... yo... _(Genma abrió los ojos, miro el vaso en su mano, así como su sonrojada esposa) _NO, NODOKA, NO PUDISTE HACERLO, NO?-_

_-que mi amor?-_

_-ese sabor, esta sensación, tu,TU TAMBIÉN LO BEBISTE-_

_-amor, creo que deberíamos ir a un lugar mas... privado, algo en las montañas-_ Genma apretaba los puños, como si quisiera controlarse

_-no, no, no podemos... TE QUIIIIIEEEROOOOO, no, no, alma de hielo, alma de hielo, ESTAS HERMOSAAAAA-_

_-Genma, vamos, te necesito- Genma_ de repente corrió hacia donde estaba Cologne

_-por favor, déme un antídoto, algo, yo no puedo...-_

_-lo lamento, pero no hay antídoto-_

-_NOOOOOOO-_ ahora Genma corrió hacia donde Tofu se moría de risa

_-POR FAVOOOR, DUÉRMAME, ANESTÉSIEME, ALGO, POR AMOR DE DIOS-_

_-lo lamento, pero no sirve, además seria contraproducente-Genma_ se tomo la cabeza, respiraba como un toro salvaje, de repente grito con tal furia que hasta la casi a punto fuera de control Nodoka se asusto, el maestro de artes marciales se arranco la camisa arrojándola a un costado, miro a Nabiki con furia

_-NABIKI-_

_-ups, si tiito-_

_-cual es el récord con este te?-_

_-mm, lo tienen Gosunkugi y Kodashi, cuatro días-_ Nabiki saco un papel membretado donde se hacia la mención del récord en el libro Guiness

_-cuatro días?, ese enclenque y esa hermana de Oliva Oil?, vamos Nodoka, es cuestión de honor romper esa escuálida marca-_tomo a su esposa en brazos y en tres saltos se perdió de vista en medio de gritos femeninos y puyas de aliento de los hombres, luego Nabiki sonrió

_-señoras, señores, buen trabajo, un brindis, y… SALUD-_

El resto…

_-SALUD-_

Todos tomaron hasta fondo blanco el refresco.

_-que buen sabor, pero me recuerda algo...-_ Ukyo paladeaba

_-si tienes razón- _Nabiki también trataba de descubrir que era, igual que el resto- _Cologne, que puso en la tetera?-_

_-La tetera... TETERAAA?-_

La matriarca golpeo con su mandíbula el piso…

_-si en la tetera?-_

_-PUES EL TE, TONTA, TE DIJE QUE BUSQUES LA JUGUERA…-_

-QUE TE?-

-EL MÁGICO, EL AFRODISÍACO, CUAL MAS?-

_-Houston , tenemos problemas-_ Akane y el resto se pusieron pálidos, Ukyo de repente abrió sus ojos al máximo

_-oh, no, hay viene-_

_-y nosotros nos vamos-_ Ryoga tomo a su esposa y salio a los saltos, Ranma, Akane, Kuno y Nabiki subieron a la carreras a sus autos, y salieron tan apurados que chocaron en la esquina, ambos peleaban, no por los daños, si no por quien salía primero, pero la discusión quedo zanjada cuando Tofu paso por el medio de ambos, a los bocinazos, con Kasumi insultando a todos por entorpecer la salida.

_-donde esta cartel patito?-_

_-vieja bruja, no nos molestes hasta que los gritos paren-_ Shampoo y Mousse subían a la carrera hacia su cuarto, Cologne y Happy se quedaron solos en un semi destruido restaurante

_-allí vamos de nuevo- _dijo el anciano… la vieja mujer suspiro, mirando el desorden… y pensando en lo que vendría luego…

_-Happy, podrías beber esto?-_

_-el te?, Cologne, si estas enojada desquitate con otro, tu y tus palos de amasar me cansaron-_

_-no caíste, ufff-_ en ese momento entraba Soun y su nueva novia, Cologne sonrió

_-señor Soun no pregunte, pero podría hacerse cargo de los bebes hasta... pasado mañana-_

El padre de las hermanas miro sin comprender, pero asintió sin dudarlo.

-_por supuesto, pero que pasa?, y los chicos?-_

_-están buscando el hermanito-_

_-que?-_

_-yo me entiendo-_ Cologne le tapo la nariz a Happy, quien ahogado abrió la boca, momento en que ella le hizo tragar el te., el viejo la miro asustada…

_-Cologne, por que?-_

Ella lo tomo de la mano y empezó a caminar hacia la parte de atrás del negocio, hacia su cuarto.

_-que diablos, vamos, el cuarto del fondo esta vacío-_


End file.
